Children of War
by LunaDragon
Summary: (I'm BACK! ^_^) Time's running out as the girls make their way toward the Gundams, and tempers fly when the G-boys find out. How long till the war begins, till bloodshed comes at last?
1. Chapter 1: The Disk of Fate

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

Fingers danced over the computer's keys, as they seemed to push every button in site. It was their mission to find something, but what? Piercing dark brown eyes stared into the monitor's screen as figures glided every which way. The young teenage girl with black hair that barely touched her elbows frowned in anticipation.

She was almost there; she just had it . . .

A door slammed to her left and she almost lost her concentration in surprise. _'Focus!'_ Her mind authorized furiously. Faster she typed, her eyes scanning -- searching for the information she needed.

She heard a click of a gun but she didn't stop, she couldn't, she was so close. A trigger was pulled and there was a thud behind her.

Yes, her partner was once again there to save her. "Hurry, we don't have much time!" A feminine voice barked from behind the girl.

"I almost have it! Just give me a minute to the most!" She pleaded.

Though she didn't see, her partner nodded. "One minute. If not, we abort."

The young teenager's pale fingers flew along side the keys, abiding by their master's commands. A short time remained but the information wouldn't show. She had scanned the same computer for not over ten minutes.

It should have taken her less.

Someone was apparently onto the two girls' scam. But there could be -- there had to be something -- anything that she could have overlooked. And yet after all, nothing was perfect . . . right? Her eyebrow scrunched she continued to type, nothing yet . . . no . . . there!

Her theory proven correct, she took no time on saving the information to her disk. She trashed the file and received its copy just as an alarm sounded.

"Come, we have wasted enough time!" The girl's partner said as her teal-colored eyes glared.

The girl nodded once and they ran out of the room, but not before they were surrounded by at least thirteen men.

"Shit!" The brown-eyed girl cursed, clicking the safety off of her gun.

"Throw down your weapons and rise your hands over your head! We won't hesitate to shoot if you chose so otherwise!" A man -- possibly the captain of the bunch commanded.

Pulling a gun and a hidden object from her pocket, the slightly taller woman with teal eyes nodded. She threw down the gun and with it a small sphere. Upon impact with the floor, the sphere exploded and a blinding light caressed the captain and his men.

The two partners took off at once, running through hallways -- avoiding the chaos around them. They stopped suddenly as another group of men blocked their paths. The darker haired teenager handed her partner her gun. "Cover me," The girl whispered as she took out a grenade.

She pulled out the pick and tossed it over to the men who scrambled at its coming and her partner shot the ones that stayed.

In seconds the bomb exploded and the two made their way through the ventilation ducks, and out to freedom.

But they weren't there just yet. The two once again took off, searching for their escape. And to their convenience, a rather large motorcycle was parked against a railing, as if awaiting the two girls' arrival.

On the motorcycle they mounted, and as they sped off, tearing up the ground. "Another successful mission, ay Akiko?" The girl with teal eyes said as they drove underneath the night sky.

"Apparently so." Akiko replied as she pulled a strand of hair from her face. "But we never have had this much trouble have we, Kaiya?"

"That had me worried. Do you think they knew ahead of time?" Kaiya asked her friend and life long partner. Only on extremely rare occasions did Akiko take long to download simple information on to disks.

"Perhaps." Akiko sighed. "But it's only been a few months since the Mariemaia Khushrenada incident. The Gundam pilots have to be keeping low for a while. Their information was hard enough to gather."

"They destroyed their Gundams correct?"

"Or so rumor has it." Akiko paused for a moment. "Why do we need this information again?"

"We don't need anything." Kaiya said. "Professor Tomoe does. Apparently he needs it for something, and it isn't our business to know."

"It's never our business to know, is it?" Akiko asked and Kaiya nodded. "Well it's getting down right annoying. I say we have a look and see what the Prof is up to."

"You say that every mission."

"I mean it every mission."

"And my answer is always the same. We cannot. All we are told is our mission in exchange for our lives."

Akiko gritted her teeth at the remembrance. Not even a year ago Kaiya and herself had stumbled upon a few misfortunes, as did many during the war of AC 195. But they were lucky to escape the destruction of their home city with their lives. They had traveled for weeks until collapsing on near an undercover corporation where they met Professor Tomoe and his daughter, Hotaru. 

A price had to be paid for his debt, however. So for shelter, food, and for the very fact that if they were to talk about or leave the corporation, they would be terminated without a second thought, Kaiya and Akiko went on missions to gather who knows what kind of information, and even on assignations.

"But what is it that he needs? I can't help that I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Akiko."

"I'm not a cat so that won't be a problem." Akiko retorted. "One look and we're out. No one will know if we impute the data onto our lab tops."

"Why must you beseech so constantly?" Kaiya asked. "But I do admit I am a little curious myself."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kaiya." Akiko mused. "Welcome to the dark side, my friend."

"Hn." Kaiya grunted. And they sped off once more.

***

Author's Note: Heehee! First chapter is up! Well it's my first Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover. Akiko and Kaiya are my creations and such. You'll get more of everything in the next chapter! (^-^)*


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring Out The Expilots

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

The doorknob turned slowly and the door slammed open as two silhouettes walked in. "Home sweet home." Kaiya said as she slumped onto a couch. They had just come back from delivering the disk to Professor Tomoe, and now they were in their apartment on his premises. It was plain; white walls, gray carpet, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and furniture.

Akiko entered as well and she immediately went into her bedroom and came back with the laptop. "Ready to see?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Quit your whining! I wanna see what the Prof is up to!" Akiko pleaded as she sat next to Kaiya. She opened the top of the computer and as it loaded, she looked over to her partner. "What do you think the Prof is doing?"

"I don't know," Kaiya sighed, "you can't really tell with Professor Tomoe. You think he's got something against the Gundams and their pilots?"

"Perhaps . . . hey -- look!" She suddenly shouted. On the screen of the computer was a picture of a teenager with dark brown spiked hair and Prussian blue eyes. On his left was a whole set of information and in bigger, bold letters was his name: Heero Yuy. And under it, equally in size were the words: The Perfect Soldier.

"The mighty Heero," Kaiya mussed, "he looks pretty cute for a Gundam pilot."

Akiko only nodded. "My, he has a big reputation. Listen to this," she paused and scrunched her brow as she read, "Pilot of the Wing Gundam, the boy now known as Heero Yuy is the most skilled and the most somber of the five ex-Gundam pilots. His true name is unknown, but for special missions of revenge and such, he had been code-named after the old leader of the space colonies. Heero was raised by the now deceased scientist Doctor J, and had been trained since childhood to be a ruthless killing machine, equally proficient in mobile suit piloting, personal combat, demolitions, and computer hacking."

"Ouch," Kaiya whispered. "I feel bad for him. Going through all that just for missions."

"Reminds me of us." Akiko snorted. Kaiya nodded solemnly. By pressing a key on her laptop, the picture switched. On it now, was a picture of a boy with brown hair in a braid at least a yard long, and cobalt blue eyes. Just like Heero, he had his name: Dou Maxwell, The Shinigami, and a whole set of information.

"Now Dou's more my type. Think they have a picture of him without a shirt?" Akiko asked with a laugh.

"Shinigami? He's a God of Death? That's pretty peculiar." Kaiya said. Then she read the information aloud, "Despite the fact that Dou Maxwell was as contented as the Gundam pilots got, Duo Maxwell earned his 'Shinigami' nickname when he took on the Alliance and OZ soldiers in battle. Making sport of destroying everything, he was able to complete missions quickly and with great agility."

Akiko frowned. "That explains his nickname. Shall you finish?"

"I shall." Kaiya said. After she took another breath, she continued, "The only downside to Duo's fighting, was that it almost seemed as if he didn't know quite when to stop. Taking total annihilation to complete extreme measures, he tended to not only kill the enemy, but just about everything around the enemy. His lust for combat was still overshadowed by his need to help his colony against the evil OZ corporation."

"Okay, so two down and three to go. Didn't imagine they had such dark pasts. Then they fought the war . . ."

"They don't deserve to be put through something else. And if it is Professor Tomoe's resolution to kill them . . ."

"Then we won't be a part of it!"Akiko completed. "We'll refuse, and if worse comes to worse . . ." She let her voice trail off.

"Let's not think about that now. Let's just continue to read through this information, then we'll see what he's up to."

Akiko nodded and pressed a button, switching the screen to another one of the ex-Gundam pilots. With brown hair that shrouded half his face, only a single dark green eye was visible. His name, Trowa Barton. And under that, in the same big, bold letters; The Silencer.

"That sounds bizarre, like the Grim Reaper or something." Kaiya said with a shudder.

"The pilot of the gun-firing Gundam called Heavyarms, the boy who called himself Trowa was the most mysterious of the Gundam pilots," Akiko read, "because he seldom spoke and never smiled." She paused and looked at her friend. "Perfect personality for you Kaiya!"

Kaiya laughed and shoved her friend playfully. "Just shut up and read!"

Akiko nodded. "Trowa fell in with a traveling circus group as cover for his terrorist mission, finding employment as the world's most dispassionate clown. Trowa is a gifted and fearless acrobat, and these abilities also proved useful in his alternate occupation as a Gundam pilot."

Kaiya frowned as her friend continued, "Despite his youth and splenetic behavior, Trowa was an experienced and professional soldier. His once preferred combat tactic was to stand his ground and spray the battlefield with an endless sleet of bullets, though every now and then he dispatched an enemy with his acrobatic trademark move - a mid-air triple spin, ending in a deadly knife slash. Anybody who saw a Gundam had to die, and Trowa lived well up to that rule. He was merciless in missions, thus giving him the name 'Silencer'. This was a more robotic side of him, which lives only to carry out missions and in almost constantly it was in record time."

With the frown still etched on her face, Kaiya asked, "He really is isolated . . . I'm not like that am I?"

"Sometimes." Akiko answered truthfully, but then she just shrugged. "Sometimes no."

Kaiya grabbed the lap top computer with a sigh and switched to a different Gundam pilot. He had platinum blonde hair with blue eyes. His name was Quatra Raberba Winner. Underneath his name: The Peacemaker.

"Hey, I've heard of him!" Kaiya said suddenly. "He's the rich guy!"

"He was a Gundam pilot! No way!" Akiko shouted. "Jeez, that totally gives meaning to the saying, 'don't judge a book by its cover.'"

"Shh, let me read it!" Kaiya snapped. "The pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, Quatre was unusually tenderhearted for a Gundam pilot. He is the son of a wealthy family of space colony builders, with 29 older sisters and had a stern pacifist father, now deceased, who disapproved of his going into combat."

"While Quatre lacked the fighting prowess and ruthlessness of his fellow Gundam pilots, he dis have excellent family connections, almost unlimited cash, and a troop of forty loyal underlings at his disposal." Akiko followed. "At his disposal? Makes him sound like a murderer."

"Quatre was born to the wealthy Winner household and is the only boy in his family. The Winner family believed strongly in peace, and so Quatre's father had a problem with his only son fighting. But Quatre had believed so strongly in bringing freedom and solace to the world that he had fought anyways."

"Brave boy. Leaving behind all that money to fight a war that no one knows you're fighting, and getting nothing out of it." Akiko snorted. "He's got guts."

"It isn't all about money. You've got to remember, if it weren't for him and his friends, a war would still probably be going on."

"If it weren't for the Gundams in the first place, we wouldn't be forced to kill people and go on worthless missions!"

Kaiya sighed and moved to the last of the five Gundam pilots. With black hair and eyes, in the picture, Chang Wufei: The Solitary Dragon, looked prouder than the others.

"The stern pilot of the Shenlong Gundam is the proud offspring of a legendary warrior clan, who were exiled from China to a dilapidated space colony, now destroyed, by a fearful government. Wufei adheres to a strict code of honor and justice, seeking to protect the weak and punish the guilty." She read after a glance at her now saddened friend.

"After an arranged marriage at a young age, Wufei was drawn into war against his will by the actions of his wife. After a very short period of time together, Meiran was killed while protecting her colony. Thus to be worthy of her as a husband, Wufei adopted all her ideals for honor and justice and with the help of Doctor O, he became the ace pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, whom he named 'Nataku'." Akiko finished.

Kaiya was about to say something, but the phone rang and Akiko got up to get it. _'Oh Akiko, don't place blame. It'll just make everything harder.'_

She heard the slam of a phone and the next thing she knew Akiko was wearing her coat and was out the apartment door. Kaiya wasn't far behind.

Once Kaiya had gone outside, Akiko was already standing by their car, having ditched the motorcycle in a ditch, just in case of a tracking device. "Who was it?"

"The Prof has a knew mission for us."

"Now! We just got back not even five hours ago!" Kaiya barked.

"Try telling that to him. He didn't say what, but he said to meet him in his lab." Akiko said as she got into the passenger seat of the Lexis. Kaiya grabbed the keys and started the car. In twenty minutes they were in the lab waiting for Dr. Tomoe's arrival.

***

Author's Note: Heehee! I'm so happy you liked my fic so far! ::jumps up and down in a victory dance:: Ok, in this fic Professor Tomoe (referred as Prof by Akiko) is a little on the psychotic side. You'll have to wait and see how Hotaru turns out. I'm not sure if I'll do pairings or not because I'm not sure who to put with who. I'd appreciate it if you peoples would help me! lol. Anyways, some angst in the next chapter and so forth. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: Cruel Intentions

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

"He's late," Kaiya pointed out to no one in particular.

"He usually always is." Akiko sighed. They had been waiting for about a half-hour and the Prof still hadn't shown his face. "We could've slept for a while at least, jeez."

Faint footsteps were heard as two figures walked into the lab. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, I had some first step preparations to make." Professor Tomoe said, in his white trench coat, dark glasses, and messy white hair.

The girl to his right stayed silent. Her hair was black and brushed her shoulders, her eyes were a violet shade. She was wearing tight, black leather pants, barely visible in the dim light of the laboratory, and a dark violet shirt.

"Oh, really?" Akiko asked. "And what, may I ask, were those?"

Professor Tomoe smirked. "Your weapons for your assassination mission of course." At this, the girl standing beside him clenched her fists in disgust.

"And who are we ordered to kill this time?" Kaiya snapped. They had no choice but to obey, for they would be killed otherwise. If not, just like the first assassination mission that they refused, a small earring would be placed on them, allowing for a computer to take control. In the process, they wouldn't be able to control their movements, thoughts, or actions, and wouldn't know what they were doing until afterwards.

"The ex-Gundam pilots are your next targets. I expect you won't refuse?" Came his reply.

"What!" Akiko and Kaiya yelled at once. "Naturally we refuse!" Kaiya shouted.

"They're innocent people who did nothing but save the Earth from sick bastards like you!" Akiko yelled. The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them and at once she regretted saying them . . . a little. [You go Akiko! stand up to the bastard! (^-^)*]

Infuriated, Professor Tomoe raised his hand and grabbed Akiko by the neck, lifting her at least two feet off the ground. "I do not tolerate such narrow-mindedness, not even from you!"

Kaiya grabbed her handgun that she always carried with her and clicked the safety off. She pointed it at Professor Tomoe's head. "I suggest you put her down. Now."

Evidently surprised at this, all the violet-eyed teenager could do was stare in shock. The Professor threw down Akiko and she slammed into the computer's monitor. She landed on the floor with a yelp and a thud.

"Akiko! Kaiya! Stop this irresponsibility!" Professor Tomoe yelled. "You remember what those Gundam's and their pilots did to your home!"

Akiko got up and rubbed her sore and bruised neck. "That's not the point. They're still as innocent as everyone else we've assassinated."

"So what's the difference this time?" Professor Tomoe asked.

"The difference," said the violet-eyed girl, "is that the ex-Gundam pilots fought a war, won, and saved the Earth and the colonies."

"Killing plenty of pacifist leaders in the process," the Prof added. Infuriated, the girl turned her heel and left the lab, slamming the door in the process. The Prof smirked at this. "Now, you remember what happened that one time, do you not?"

Kaiya snarled. "It won't happen again if I put this bullet through your head!"

"You will be killed on the spot; I have guards and automatic guns at my command." He replied. "Killing me isn't worth the death of you and your friend, is it?"

Kaiya once again snarled and lowered her gun. "I. Refuse. To. Do. It."

"So do I." Akiko said.

"Very well then," Professor Tomoe smiled. "Guards, strap them into the chairs." At once, two muscle hulks entered the room. Kaiya turned and pulled the trigger of her gun. Where the bullet should have pierced flesh, it bounced off. "Meet my new robot toys." Professor Tomoe smirked.

Kaiya and Akiko stared wide-eyed as the robots came closer. Though they were robots, they each had a letter etched onto their foreheads: V and X.

X grabbed Kaiya and V grabbed Akiko. "Get off of me you metal bound freak!" Akiko yelled as she struggled from V's bear hug, only battering and bruising herself in the procedure. She looked over and saw that her friend was having the same problem.

Kaiya was giving her all, in trying to breathe that is. X had his whole arm around Kaiya's neck, holding her in a headlock, and threatening to suffocate her. Kaiya started to cough as X moved her into a chair. He threw her down and straps immediately covered her wrists, ankles, and neck.

__

'If a gun doesn't work . . .' Akiko thought as she was being carried into a different room. Strapped to her thigh, she pulled out a pocketknife and stuck it into the only place she could reach, his robotic arm.

The pocketknife pierced the metal skin just barely and the robotic arm jerked up in surprise. It hit Akiko square in the chin and she had a strange taste in her mouth that she knew all too well. She was thrown into a chair and a red liquid trickled down her jaw as straps held her wrists, ankles, and neck. She was in a circular room with her chair and Kaiya's right behind her. Everything was black and dim except for the center of the circular wall, which was white.

Finished with its task, V left with X. "Let us go you bastards!" Akiko demanded.

"Professor Tomoe you damned fuck get us out!" Kaiya shouted, showing her anger as she struggled from the straps.

The mad scientist entered with a smirk on his face, and two earrings in his hand. "Now why would I let you go? It'd ruin all the fun that way." He laughed. The Prof walked up to Kaiya with the teal earring in his hand. "Hold still, and I won't pierce your neck and kill you by mistake."

Kaiya glared at Professor Tomoe and growled. He just snickered evilly and placed the teal earring into Kaiya's right ear. Next he went to Akiko's side. "Your turn my pet."

"I'm not your pet!" Akiko growled. He touched Akiko's chin lightly, wiping the blood. He was about to place the brown earring on Akiko's ear but she spit in his face. "Don't. Touch. Me. Again."

He growled and slapped her. "Your incompetence is wearing my patience thin."

"I'm glad," was her reply. She winced as the brown earring pierced her left ear.

Without another word, Professor Tomoe left.

~*^*^*~

Once outside and in a viewing room, Professor Tomoe watched Kaiya and Akiko's worthless struggle to break free. "They're a strong duet," Came a voice behind him. "A little too strong."

"They're fine," Professor Tomoe replied as he pressed a few buttons and turned a few dials. "But what I need is Perfection."

"Then you can use Hotaru; she's been on a few assassination missions before."

"Yes, she has." Professor Tomoe said. "But she is much too hard to control. A little delinquent mind she has." He paused. "But one day I'll own it, just like I own many more."

"Don't get too cocky, you still need to annihilate those ex-Gundam pilots."

"I should have you exiled for that remark."

"But you won't," The female voice said with a laugh. "I am an important asset to your corporation-"

"That can be replaced."

"That can be replaced in time. And time, my friend, is something you don't have. You will never have it, for it is far beyond your control."

"Possibly," Professor Tomoe answered, "possibly."

~*^*^*~

Mechanical engines roared to life and the white center of the room started to spin, almost uncontrollably fast. Kaiya and Akiko shut their eyes and wished that they could cover their ears at that point. Heard to them, and only them, super swift sounds erupted from the earrings they wore.

Small streams of tears escaped Akiko's eyes as the same sequence replayed over and over in her brain. _Hunt them, kill them, destroy the ex-Gundam pilots._

She bit back a sob and a scream as Professor Tomoe turned the sequence so it became faster, louder. _Hunt, kill, destroy ex-Gundam pilots._

Kaiya shook her head with remorse. It was just like the last time they were forced into killing the pacifist leader of America. It was all the same; save for the fact the sequence was different. That one time drove her insane just to think about, she didn't know if she'd make it through another one. _'Just stop it!'_ Her mind yelled.

__

Hunt them, kill them, destroy the ex-Gundam pilots. The machine challenged.

Then Professor Tomoe had turned it up a few notches. _Hunt, kill, destroy ex-Gundam pilots._

Almost at the same time, Akiko and Kaiya's eyes popped open their pupils became larger and lifeless, barely paying attention as information was being transferred into their brains. They barely paid attention as the white center of the room spun, and with it, showing the same scene they saw not even a year ago . . .

They saw the Gundams destroying their home, killing their friends, and killing their families.

Their pupils became small once again, the walls slowed, but the sequence repeated again and again in their brains.

__

Kill them. Kill them! Kill the Gundam pilots.

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatra Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei. Kill them all.

You must kill them.

They did this. They killed everyone you've known, everyone you've loved. They deserve to die.

Carryout your revenge.

Kill them. Destroy them. Be merciless.

They must die at your hands.

You must kill them.

Kill them . . .

Kill them . . .

Kill . . .

You must . . .

KILL THEM!

Author's Note: Woah, kinda dark and freaky . . . didn't think I could write something like that. I feel bad for putting Akiko and Kaiya through this. . ::sigh:: I might do pairings, but I've got a spot reserved for Quatre and Wufei. The personalities of the scouts interact with each of them. I bet you all are wondering whom the mysterious lady was that was talking to Professor Tomoe! You'll have to wait and see who she was, just like you'll have to wait and see who the teenage girl was that was next to Professor Tomoe when he entered the lab.

****

IMPORTANT: I SHALL NOT GO ON UNLESS I HAVE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS! Till then, Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

****

Author's Note: Just for the sake of my boredom, and for the fact the I doubt I'll be getting any more reviews any time soon, ignore my last comment. I'll post this and any further more chapters. .

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

Professor Tomoe entered the circular room after the straps were removed, and the two girls were free. "How are my pets doing?" He asked as their eyes averted towards him.

"We're not your pets," Akiko stated with no emotion in her voice. "Are the preparations ready for our mission?" She then asked.

Professor Tomoe smiled wearily, "Well aren't we in a hurry for a change."

Kaiya crossed her arms across her chest. "You ordered us to do this mission, did you not?" After Professor Tomoe nodded, she added, "Well then we want to get it over with as soon as we can."

"Yes, yes. But you don't act this way very often. What a shame, what a shame." The professor then smiled. "But that isn't too important right this moment. You must focus on the task at hand, which is your mission, and you two must complete it at all costs."

"Where exactly are the ex-Gundam pilots now?" Akiko asked.

Professor Tomoe said quickly, as if just remembering, "You must hurry before they leave--"

"Leave?" Asked Kaiya.

"Yes. After the Mariemaia Khushrenada screw up, two of the pilots joined the Preventers." Professor Tomoe explained. "Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei, I believe. The others all went their separate ways and have contacted each other too frequently, which is why you must take them out all at once."

"And you know this precisely how?" Kaiya wondered aloud.

"I have my ways," He answered. "But now, apparently, they are all here for a conference Ms. Relena Peacecraft is giving."

"A dedication speech?" Akiko asked.

"No -- but that's besides the point. They're going to be there and that is all that matters." The Prof said with an exasperated sigh.

Akiko sighed as well as Kaiya. Once again they were told what to do and nothing else. "So where are they again?" Kaiya asked.

Professor Tomoe checked his watch and exited the circular room, motioning for Akiko and Kaiya to follow. The three left the room, went out of the laboratory, through hallways, and into a different room. There, the same woman that was talking to Professor Tomoe earlier sat behind a desk.

__

'I can see he's brought me some work,' She thought. "Yes, Professor Tomoe?" She greeted sheepishly.

"Setsuna, I have some things I need to work on and you need to explain their mission." Professor Tomoe directed. Then, without waiting for a reply, he walked out of the room and left.

Kaiya made herself comfortable as she leaned against a wall. "Well? You heard Professor Tomoe. Explain."

Setsuna nodded solemnly after Akiko sat in a chair in front of her desk. The older woman stood, her long dark-green hair falling to her knees. Her garnet eyes were partly blocked by her bangs and she moved them aside, only to have them fall back in place.

With a sigh, Setsuna began, "Duo Maxwell has already arrived but Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner will arrive shortly, at about four o'clock this afternoon."

"Just get to the chase," Akiko voiced. "What airport will they be landing in and where is it?"

"At about four this afternoon, the two ex-Gundam pilots are going to land in the airport west of the Preventers headquarters. The directions are almost certainly being placed into your awaiting vehicle as we speak." Setsuna paused as if waiting for a question to be asked. When she received no response, she continued, "You are to watch the pilots -- without getting caught, sure enough -- and follow them to wherever they might be headed. Once their, you carryout your mission and come back here."

"That covers everything," Akiko mumbled as she hopped from her chair and walked towards the door.

"Not quite." Setsuna said, surprising both assassins. "There's more to it than that."

"We know what to do, where to go, and how to do it." Kaiya said. "What else is left?"

"If you're not back in forty-eight hours you both will be assumed dead and others will be sent to finish the mission for you. Afterwards, if you're gone for over seventy-two hours, we will be forced to send a personal assassination team to . . . dispose of you." Setsuna informed.

"If that was all, then we should get going," Kaiya said. Akiko nodded and they both left.

__

'Good luck Kaiya, Akiko.' Setsuna thought sadly. _'Those five boys and their friends aren't ones to be taken lightly. It could cost you your lives.'_

~*^*^*~

Sweat dripped down the dark-haired girls face as she tried her hardest to pick open the locked door. _'Come on,'_ She thought frantically as the pick fell from her hand and landed with a clank onto the floor. _'There is not much time left!'_

The girl was good at plenty of things, and apparently opening locks wasn't one of them. Stealth was her main priority, and she rarely picked locks. Especially rare did she have to pick locks to apartment doors.

She heard a click and immediately swung open the door, revealing a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and two bathrooms. She walked inside the apartment before closing the door gently behind her.

The apartment was empty of people and it had two black bags on the couch. She walk leisurely over to them, being cautious just in case.

__

'Just in case what?' She asked herself.

She turned off all the lights in the apartment and closed the blinds from the rising sun until only a strange white glow was being emitted from an opened laptop computer sitting on the floor next to the couch. 

__

'Because I don't want to get caught,' The girl answered her question silently.

She stepped over the laptop and looked at it curiously, as it had a picture of one of the ex-Gundam pilots on it: Chang Wufei. Next to the picture was his name and a whole set of information.

__

'They took some information.' The violet-eyed girl thought as she sat down and clicked a button on the computer. The picture switched to one of the old Gundams. 

"Wing Zero," The girl read aloud, a bit confused. "Why would he want this?" She then asked herself. "My father knows all of this information already."

The girl just shrugged off the thought and moved over to a pair of black bags laying on the couch. She opened one of them to reveal several types of guns and ammunition. She grabbed a pair of hand guns that were both loaded, the white computer light allowing her to see. She was about to turn and leave when she heard the creaking open of a door.

The girl mentally kicked herself for forgetting to lock the front door. She shut the computer and closed the bag, retreating into a far corner of the living room, awaiting for their arrival.

~*^*^*~

Kaiya and Akiko had driven from Professor Tomoe's lab to their small apartment building on his premises. Silent as they walked up the stairs, their minds as empty as their eyes at that point.

Where thoughts once roamed and sometimes confused the two friends, their minds were completely vacant of anything. Anything and everything that was once there had vanished since the horrible procedure with Professor Tomoe. All except for their mission, they knew or thought nothing.

Their eyes, two brown ones and two teal ones that once held pain, fear, and emotions for the outside world to see, were just vast pits of darkness and meaninglessness. Completely empty of anything and everything except for their color. Even that seemed like naught, after now.

Kaiya leaned silently against the wall as Akiko opened the door, only to find her friend was having trouble. "What is it?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"It's opened," Akiko answered. She opened the door to find every light in the medium sized apartment to be off. "What?" She asked confused, as she turned on a few lights.

Stepping from the shadows, Hotaru Tomoe clicked the safety off of her two guns and aimed them at Akiko and Kaiya's heads. "Don't move," She said simply, her violet eyes glaring daggers at the two surprised assassins.

***

Author's Note: Aren't I just evil? That's two cliffhangers in a row! (^-^) I'm strangely proud of myself. You might have guessed who the two 'mystery women' were, but those who didn't . . . GOT YA! hehehe! Didn't expect Hotaru to do that did you? Didn't expect Setsuna to be evil did you? Don't worry, more to come! Thanks for the reviews so far, but until the next chapter, JA NE!


	5. Chapter 5: Kaiya's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

Akiko and Kaiya stared at Hotaru in utter confusion, and a brief state of shock that dissipated and immediately turned into frustration and anger. There, right before their brown and teal eyes, stood Hotaru Tomoe, daughter of their boss. With the two guns aimed at each of their heads, threatening to end their lives if they so little as moved.

"I won't let my father control you into killing any more innocent people!" Hotaru yelled.

"Calm down," Kaiya tried to reason. "We aren't doing this for your father at all. Though Professor Tomoe instructed us to kill the ex-Gundam pilots, we're doing this for ourselves. This is our mission, not his."

"No!" Hotaru snapped. "This isn't just another worthless mission of playing messenger, or running errands, or pilfering information! We are talking about innocent people who saved the Earth from being annihilated by the space colonies, and by Mariemaia Khushrenada!"

"That does not matter. It is all but beside the point." Akiko stated emotionless. "They deserve to die for destroying our home, and killing our families."

"Action must be taken, and we're the ones appointed to it." Kaiya said.

__

'What?' Hotaru thought in bewilderment._ 'Is that what they've been fed by my father this whole time?'_

During Hotaru's stupor, Kaiya ran towards her, but not quick enough. Hotaru pulled the triggers of both guns and the bullets fired out. The bullet missed Kaiya's head by only a couple of centimeters, but hit Akiko, piercing her left ear and causing the brown earring to have sparks of electricity shoot from around it. Hotaru cursed under her breath as she saw Akiko yelp and sink to the floor, staring down in a daze.

Hotaru saw Kaiya advancing towards her still and Hotaru shot the gun again, but the bullet missed completely, and in moments, Kaiya had the young girl pinned against the wall. The two guns were on the floor, a few feet away.

With a groan, Akiko got up and barely managed to catch the gun Kaiya had thrown her. Akiko walked up to the two as Kaiya let Hotaru drop to the floor. "Why don't you just refuse?" Hotaru asked in a whisper.

"It is our mission." Kaiya said simply. "And we must fulfill it."

"Then do it with out being controlled!" Hotaru demanded as she extended her right leg and swung it out under the two, tripping Kaiya but just missing Akiko after she jumped.

By reflex, Akiko used her gun and pulled the trigger, hitting Hotaru in the arm. She cried out in pain but moved to the side as Kaiya fired hers. Now on her stomach, the daughter of the scientist extended her leg backwards, nailing Akiko in the gut.

Akiko growled as she took a step back. Kaiya walked over to her friend and pointed the gun at Hotaru as she struggled to her feet. "We don't have time for this," Akiko said with an eligible grunt.

Kaiya nodded and clicked off the safety.

Then she shot the gun.

It missed Hotaru as she ducked and kicked the gun from Kaiya's hand. Hotaru Tomoe slammed into Akiko before the girl could manage to grab her own, and she fell to the floor. In the midst of her fall, Akiko snatched Hotaru's arm and brought her down with her. The two tumbled to the ground and Hotaru landed unsteadily on top.

Before Akiko could react, Hotaru rolled off and pulled out Akiko's earring. She stiffened and her eyes rolled back into her head, rendering Akiko unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Kaiya demanded as she grabbed Hotaru by the neck.

__

'I saved her!' Hotaru thought stubbornly. She heard it so clear in her mind, but Kaiya held her by the neck, and Hotaru was forced to try and breathe, unable to answer the question.

Kaiya clenched her fist and knocked Hotaru to the floor. "I have no time for this! I have to complete my mission!" She said aloud to herself, almost in a robotic tone. But Hotaru knew that was just it. An automatic computer was controlling Kaiya, leaving her with only one cause.

And that was to kill the pilots.

Kaiya growled loudly and grabbed one of the black bags. She glanced back at her partner and newly found enemy, then ran out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hotaru only got up when she heard the roar of an engine and the squealing of tires run off the road. She finally got a chance to survey the damage around her.

Blood was all over the carpet -- her blood to be more precise -- there were a few bullet holes in the walls, and of course, there was Akiko, lying on the floor unconscious.

Hotaru grabbed her arm in pain. Blood was still trailing down on her arm, and she knew she would have to see a doctor, or at least tame to it at the moment. She barely noticed fresh tears form in her eyes until she found it hard to see.

Once again she failed to stop them.

Just like the last time.

Only this time she almost got herself killed. _'But why?'_ She wondered.

They were too serious about this particular mission. Last time she got her ass kicked, but that was to be expected when it came from them. They had knocked her out after a severe beating and then . . . they left her . . . in her own bedroom.

__

'But why?' She asked herself again. _'Father . . .'_ She suddenly remembered.

What had they said? That the Gundam's destroyed their homes? Yes . . . but that wasn't right. It couldn't be.

__

'They've been here for at least a year . . . they came to our door asking for help.' She thought for a moment longer. "That's it!" She said suddenly aloud.

"They came asking for help . . . they were far from home because they . . ." She stopped and gazed at Akiko sadly. "Because they were orphans. The Gundams didn't destroy their homes . . . my father did . . ."

Hotaru stopped pacing like a madwoman. "My father did . . . Damn it!" She shouted but clenched her arm in pain. "You did this . . . you destroyed their lives . . . you saw some damned hidden potential and killed their families . . . not the Gundams . . . you."

She slumped to the floor and cried silently. "Damn it!" She shouted. "Damn it . . . you're a damned monster! That's what you are!" She pounded on the floor with frustration, though by now her whole arm was numb. "You're just a monster . . ." She whispered.

She felt so tired . . . she wanted to sleep. Her whole arm was numb -- she could barely feel it. The room seemed to spin; she was so dizzy . . .

Dizzy and tired.

She groaned and then fell limp to the gray carpet. The room began to fade and she welcomed the sleep. In a mere few seconds she slipped into the black and lonely pit of unconsciousness.

~*^*^*~

Kaiya sat in the new Convertible she had received for the mission. The wind blew in her hair as she road through the road. She ignored the gawking stares and whistles guys were giving her in her teal miniskirt and turquoise tang-top. Kaiya had changed out of her other clothes (those being her shorts and baggy blouse) because they were saturated with some of Hotaru's blood, and she didn't want to attract unwanted attention by people who thought her as a gang member. They weren't the most common around here, but she didn't want any slip-ups. 

She was only concentrating on the mission and that's all she needed.

She stopped at a red light and frowned, if she had the motorcycle from earlier, she could have passed the cars no problem. But now . . . she didn't think it was such a good idea. After all, if she died, what fun would it be to watch Heero Yuy and the others suffer, when she wasn't the one who caused it?

The light turned green and she sped off in her car, trying to find the airport where her prey waited . . .

~*^*^*~

Small pricks ran themselves around her arm, near her wound and caused Hotaru's eyes to flutter open. She moaned in pain as the light hit her eyes and the pain continued.

It stopped and she felt the grip on her arm loosen, then she was free to turn. The unexpected site of Akiko greeted her.

"You're awake," Hotaru said and got up, realizing she was in a bed.

Akiko nodded, remembering what happened with Professor Tomoe before she was knocked unconscious, and then everything was a blank. She had woken up about an hour before, and saw Hotaru on the floor with her wounded arm. There were two guns on the floor and Akiko had expected the worse. 

But luckily, Hotaru had a semi-severe wound right below her shoulder, and while she was sleeping, Akiko had tended to it. And since then, Akiko had fought the urge to shake Hotaru and demand what happened. She had been scared, even though she wouldn't admit it, of what happened. Kaiya wasn't here, and Hotaru was on the floor with a gunshot wound on her arm, and Akiko had absolutely no memory of what happened. So, one was likely to worry.

"So are you, are you okay?" Akiko asked after a moment of silence. Hotaru only nodded. "What . . . happened?"

Hotaru blinked for a moment then realized that the chip implanted in Akiko's ear surpassed one's memory. She nodded and told Akiko everything, from her sneaking in here, to when Kaiya had left. But Hotaru decided it best if she left out their real past. _'It's better if they figure it out themselves.'_ She concluded.

"Jeez, I shot my boss' daughter . . . I'm in trouble." Akiko said with a nervous chuckle. She became serious again and sighed. "But where'd Kaiya go?"

"I don't know," Hotaru sighed. "Don't you know where you were supposed to go?"

Akiko shook her head. "All I remember is fighting with the Prof so we wouldn't go on the mission, and then everything's blank."

"So what do we do now?"

"You're an export in hacking, am I right?" 

Hotaru nodded. "I didn't have a choice but to learn. It scared me to think of what my father was planning . . . so I decided to find out for myself."

"Well, I'm an expert myself. If we could hack into your dad's database, we could find out where they're supposed to be."

"We'll use your laptop," Hotaru agreed.

~*^*^*~

Heero Yuy, Chang Wufei, and Duo Maxwell waited impatiently as the flight carrying their two friends Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner finished landing.

"This is taking too long," Duo whined with his hands in his pockets and long braid swinging slightly on his back.

"Quit your insolent whining Maxwell." Wufei ordered. Putting up with Duo annoyed him, but when it came to his whining, Wufei drew the line.

As usual, Heero just stayed quiet, awaiting his two old friends. _'This might take a while.'_ He thought.

Out in the shadows, Kaiya watched as the three friends talk. _'Enjoy the last moments of your lives, boys,' Kaiya thought, 'it won't last long, because it's payback time, and I promise this'll be worse than hell.'_

***

Author's Note: So, how you like? Good, bad? I'd appreciate it if you tell me. I've seen a lot of fics with more than 10 reviews and they have no more than two chapters! C'mon, my fic isn't that bad is it? And if it is (be it good or bad) you could at least have the adequacy to tell me. Well, anyway, I have a new fic posted called **Trauma of Sailor Earth**, and if you like Sailor Moon and I don't know, you could read it if you want. There's also another fic I have called **The Fate of Four**, and I think it's pretty good too. Well, don't mind my babbling. JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6: Plan to Conquer

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

****

VERY IMPORTANT! FOR THOSE WHO WANT PAIRINGS, YOU'LL HAVE TO VOTE FOR THEM UNDER A GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER CALLED **CHILDREN OF WAR PAIRINGS** IF YOU DON'T VOTE, THEN YOU WON'T GET YOUR PAIRINGS!

"Can't you go any faster? We're wasting time."

"It's hard to hack into my father's database, believe it or not!" Hotaru hissed. They had been trying to get into Professor Tomoe's information from the laptop that Akiko owned, but it was proving to be useless. "It's not like you're doing anything resourceful."

"You're the one using my computer, how can I?" Akiko demanded.

"Don't you have another one?"

"Kaiya does, but I don't know where she puts it." Hotaru sighed and pounded on the laptop. But before she could open her mouth or turn around, a small _binge_ was heard, followed by an _access accepted_. "Alright Hotaru! You finally did it!"

She just sighed and continued to work on getting them the information. "I've gotten in?" She asked in disbelief. "But I just . . . forget it! I'm not even going to wonder about it."

She typed furiously on the keyboard, trying to find what she needed. "It's got to be here somewhere," she heard Akiko mumbled.

"Where is it, is the question." Hotaru said absentmindedly as she continued her search. She quickly skimmed the prints of her father's work when she was halted by Akiko.

"Go back one," She ordered.

"There's nothing there." Hotaru said. "Why?"

"Because I saw something and it didn't look pretty." Akiko answered.

Hotaru sighed and shrugged, then abided by Akiko's words and scrolled up. But then she to caught what Akiko had seen.

In smaller print than the others, making it harder to see, was the word, 'Assassin Project Form One.'

"Do you think that's it?" Hotaru asked.

"Like old wise farts say, 'you never know until you try.'" Akiko answered.

"I'll take that as a go for it," Hotaru mumbled and clicked the icon. In seconds, a whole set of information popped up, and on the top, were the words, 'Exterminate Ex-Gundam Pilots.'

"See, told ya so." Akiko teased.

Hotaru mumbled something and just read through it quickly. "They're at the airport waiting for a flight to come in, carrying Quatre and Trowa."

Akiko nodded. "Where do they go from there? It's past the landing time."

"It doesn't say."

"Crap. Now what?"

"Maybe if we go to the airport, we'll catch them on the way out?" Hotaru suggested.

"Perhaps, but it's highly unlikely." Akiko answered.

"It's a start." Her friend reminded.

Akiko shrugged and grabbed the left over black bag, pouring it's contents on the saturated floor. "Looky here, the Prof left us some toys."

"Don't tell me you're going to take those?" Hotaru asked in disbelief. "Kaiya's your friend, and you're not going to kill the ex-Gundam pilots."

"Rule number one, you got to go prepared, no matter where you're going." Akiko said as she pulled out to pocket knives and placed them in her boots. "And rule number two, intimidation."

Hotaru just sighed and grabbed a gun and a pocket knife. Truth was, she really didn't like weapons, but they didn't have a choice, Akiko was right.

__

'Kaiya, you better be alive by the time we get there or I'll go against my morals and kill those bastards myself.' Akiko thought as they headed out of the apartment and into Hotaru's car.

~*^*^*~

Kaiya silently watched as the five ex-Gundam pilots greeted each other and talked amongst themselves. _'They have no idea what their fate is.'_ Kaiya thought._ 'It almost makes me pity them . . . almost.'_

She left her seat and walked towards them, keeping an appropriate amount of distance, as they left to go get their luggage. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She was growing impatient, a trait she wasn't used to. Always she was the level headed one, but this time, she wanted to get the job done and over with, so she could avenge her horrid past.

__

'You've destroyed everything boys, and now you'll get what you deserve, a nice and painful death.'

She continued to follow them, enjoying their unawareness. They left the airport laughing and Kaiya pursued them silently.

This would be fun, this would be fun in deed . . .

~*^*^*~

The two teenagers drove in silence, mutely wondering what was to come of them. They fought two wars and won, apparently they were capable of many things. Fighting was no doubt one of them.

Akiko found it somewhat strange, going to save the lives of those she hated. She had every right to loathe the five boys, but something didn't seem right. Ever since she and Kaiya had seen so much mass destruction before their eyes, all of which caused by the Gundams, they had wanted to get revenge.

But that was the problem.

Akiko couldn't remember any of it. She didn't remember how or why they destroyed their homes. All she remembered was one day living peacefully, and the next stumbling onto the Prof's mansion as orphans.

She kept this to herself most of the time, thinking she was insane, blaming the Gundams for what they did. It was so east to place the blame on someone else, it removed everything off her shoulders.

But this in particular caused her pain. Their had to be an explanation for this, and that was the only reason Akiko stayed with the Prof, to find it out. She knew what that mad scientist was capable of, and erasing someone's past could be one of them. It would be a cinch compared to everything he had done so far.

"Akiko," Hotaru called, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

She had completely forget about Hotaru! "Huh?" She asked.

"Look, it's them."

__

'What?' Akiko thought. She looked up and realized they were in a parking lot, and the five boys were just getting into their van. _'Kaiya must be somewhere around here then!'_

Frantically she searched, her brown eyes darting this way and that. She spotted her life-long friend in the shadows, lurking soundlessly through the parking lot, and getting into her Convertible, following the pilots out.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Akiko murmured as they followed Kaiya's new set of wheels.

"Apparently so."

"We have to follow Kaiya, and stop her."

Hotaru only nodded. This was going to be harder than it seemed.

***

Author's Note: I'm happy chapter six is out. Thanx to those that have been reviewing! And I urge those who haven't to get your lazy bums off your chairs and at least type me something! I don't care if you put a smiley face! **VERY IMPORTANT! **FOR THOSE WHO WANT PAIRINGS, YOU'LL HAVE TO VOTE FOR THEM UNDER A LIST CALLED **CHILDREN OF WAR PAIRINGS** IF YOU DON'T VOTE, THEN YOU WON'T GET YOUR PAIRINGS!


	7. Chapter 7: Duo's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

Kaiya had followed the pilots, and so far, the five fools hadn't noticed her. She truly had expected more from them, but it seemed not fighting in months had made them weak. She pouted; this was going to be too easy. Where was the fun in killing the chickens when the watch dog wasn't around to entertain you before your prey was killed by two merciless hands?

__

'No fun at all,' Kaiya thought. _'C'mon, where's the challenge? The adventure? The thrill of watching a life slip before your hands, caused by no one other than yourself? I'll need to spice things up a little!'_

Alas, their car turned into a complex, almost as large as Kaiya's. "Must be where Heero lives . . . or even better yet, Ms. Relena." She whispered as she sped past the complex without slowing and turned passed a different one.

She wasn't as dumb as to let them know she was following them. Life wasn't like the movies. People, especially pros like the ex-boys, could recognize a car if it just followed them three and a half miles, then mysteriously turning into their complex. No, she wasn't that dumb, and neither were they.

Kaiya turned the car and parked it near a fast food place. "Well boys, it's show time for me, and curtains for you." She murmured as she slammed shut the door to her car and walked across the street.

She needed to follow them without them knowing who she was, or recognizing the car across the street. She didn't exactly know how, but she planned on completing this mission before they noticed.

~*^*^*~

Silent once again, the two teenagers parked their car in front of the entrance to where the five pilots and Kaiya had gone in. Sure, it was risky. If they recognized the car, they were sure to get suspicious, but if the three were to make it out of this alive, they'd need a quick getaway.

"Kaiya's already in there . . ." Hotaru pointed out. "Should we go as well?"

"No," Akiko answered after a few moments of thought. "It'd be pointless to storm in there if Kaiya hasn't done anything yet. We'd most likely get killed and if not, then Kaiya would have a chance to kill at least one of them during the distraction. She's smart, she knows how to handle things like this."

Hotaru nodded solemnly. "When should we go then?"

"When she gives us some gun shot noise."

"Shouldn't we warn them?"

"It's best if we let them figure out. If they don't believe us we're basically screwed and giving Kaiya an opportunity to strike."

Hotaru shut the engine off to the car and sat back. _'Good luck Kaiya, I won't be able to stop them from killing you if you slip up, and I won't be able to stop Akiko from killing you boys if that happens either.'_

~*^*^*~

Kaiya walked through the restricted hallways. It was simple to get here, which was no fun. So she decided to mess things up a little.

When she had walked in, a clerk at the desk asked if he could help her. So Kaiya said that she needed to see Heero and the others. The clerk said that wasn't possible, and when he called security to have her escorted away, she had no choice but to disconnect the phone, and snap his neck like a twig.

She practically regretted doing it. He was cute with his wide eyes in shock as she took out a small knife and sliced his arm before she finished the task.

She had purposely done that and let the blood fall in trails to the restricted hallways, just in case the ex-boys showed up, they'd know exactly where she was headed.

It would be all the more fun that way.

And the chase was on . . .

~*^*^*~

Bouncing a ball and trying to juggle it with a donut in his mouth, Duo walked out into the lobby. He was about to say hello to the clerk, and was going to ask him where 'Wu-man' was when his cheerful expression turned into one of disbelief.

The clerk had his neck in a very abnormal angle, his shoulder with fresh blood saturating his shit and dripping onto the tiled floor.

The donut dropped from his mouth in utter shock as he ran to check for a pulse.

None.

"Crap!" He cursed. "We have a few visitors!" Duo was about to go alert the guys when he saw a trail of blood leading to where a double door labeled 'restricted' lead. On the wall next to them was a knife dripping with fresh blood.

"Apparently they wanted us to follow them," Duo muttered as he pushed through the doors without a second thought. "Shit, I thought I wouldn't have to be doing this kinda stuff again!"

Duo ran through the hallways, mentally slapping himself for forgetting to bring some kind of weapon with him. _'Damn, damn, damn!'_ His mind snapped.

He turned a corner and saw someone standing in the corner. He slowed and waited. Finally, someone with teal eyes stepped from the shadows. A teenager no older than Duo himself, and a girl at that.

Duo relaxed. The girl must've gotten lost. "Hey, there's someone in here somewhere and it isn't safe! You'll need to leave." Duo warned.

"Oh really?" Kaiya thought amused. "And, who exactly is loose?"

"Uh . . ." Duo thought for a moment. "I don't know, someone dangerous, so you better go before you get hurt!"

Kaiya smirked and started to laugh as she pulled out one of her guns. "And unlucky for you, I'm the so called dangerous one!"

"What?" Duo shouted in skepticism. "But you're . . . a girl!"

Kaiya frowned at the pilot and growled, causing him to take a step back. Who wouldn't? Someone who was supposedly insane had a gun pointed at his forehead.  


"Gender has nothing to do with life." Kaiya answered coldly. "And now, Duo Maxwell, you will pay along with your friends for what you have done."

Duo gulped and again took a fearful step back. "Can't we talk this over? I-I mean I don't even know what I did wrong."

If possible, Kaiya's glare increased. "Do not lie to me you bastard!" She shouted with heartfelt rage.

"Who's lying?" Duo murmured softly.

"Your pathetic Gundams destroyed everything, and since you were once one of the pilots, you will pay dearly for it!"

Kaiya clicked the safety of the gun off . . .

. . . then she pulled the trigger . . .

. . . the bullet shot forth, heading straight for Duo Maxwell.

***

Author's Note: Behold the power of cliffhangers! OH HAHAHAHA! I'm glad you peoples are liking my story because I'm enjoying writing it! special thanks to those who have kept reviewing more than once, it really helps boost my confidence and urges me to continue. But those who haven't been reviewing at all, I BEG YOU! And tell your friends, recommend my fic to others who you think would enjoy it my faithful reviewers! Almost forgot, I will check the votes on the pairings on January 30, 2002.

SO FOR THOSE WHO WANT PAIRINGS, YOU'LL HAVE TO VOTE FOR THEM UNDER A GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER CALLED **CHILDREN OF WAR PAIRINGS** IF YOU DON'T VOTE, THEN YOU WON'T GET YOUR PAIRINGS!


	8. Chapter 8: Omae wa korosu

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

~*^*^*~

At once Akiko and Hotaru heard the gun. They jumped from the car and slammed the door, bursting into the building without a word.

~*^*^*~

Heero and Wufei had been setting up rooms for Trowa and Quatre but stopped suddenly when a gunshot was heard from downstairs.

"Did you hear that?" Heero asked abruptly as he dropped sheets on the bed. Wufei nodded and the two sprinted downstairs to see two girls run into the restricted hallway.

Heero ran through the door leaving Wufei to check the guard. _'No pulse,'_ Wufei thought. He growled and walked through the door, but not before taking the knife from the wall. _'Pure injustice!'_

~*^*^*~

Akiko and Hotaru walked quickly through the halls, searching for Akiko and possibly another person recently demised.

Another gunshot . . .

Running footsteps!

"Crap-" Akiko shouted before throwing herself and Hotaru into a room. She instinctively shut the door, leaving a creak not even a centimeter long. She heard Hotaru mutter something and smirked as two silhouettes ran past their hiding spots.

"Are they gone?" Hotaru asked as she sat up.

Akiko nodded and slowly stepped out. "Let's go, I've got a bad feeling." She said and they crept slowly out of the door.

"Don't move," Someone said behind them startling the two teenagers.

But in the back of her eye, Hotaru could just make out the other's long bangs covering half his face.

No mistaking it, Trowa Barton had a gun trained on them and would kill them if he had to.

~*^*^*~

He coughed, again and again, he didn't know how much now. Blood trickled down his lip and into a small puddle on the floor.

Duo had managed to dodge the first few of Kaiya's gunshots, sure, no problem. But after some of them, he had fallen and she nailed him right in the stomach.

Again he coughed. He didn't understand who the psycho was or why she'd shot him. It's not like she was one of his angry old girlfriends.

Duo almost laughed but it quickly subsided as he coughed again.

Snickering was heard, and then hysterical laughter. _'First this babe corners and shoots me, now she's laughing. Today is just not my day!'_ Duo figured as he struggled to his feet.

With a groan and a grunt, he dropped down again. He wondered where everyone else was. Sure they had heard the gunshots. They were loud enough. Kaiya had emptied the gun of it's bullets on trying to shoot him.

He looked up again, she had stopped laughing and it turned into a sneer. "Tell your friends," she began, "that my name is Kaiya."

With that she turned and ran off, leaving Duo in complete bewilderment. _'What. . .?'_ He thought. But he didn't get any further as a strong grip helped him to his feet. He groaned in pain.

"Take him to the infirmary," Heero ordered Quatre, who was now behind him. But everything else was getting drowned out as Duo realized he was about to loose consciousness.

"Her name's Kaiya. . ." He muttered slowly before his eyes drooped closed and blackness overtook him.

~*^*^*~

__

'C'mon Akiko, what now?' Akiko thought to herself as she and Hotaru were lead through a different hallway other than the one they were just in. Trowa and Wufei were with the two, Hotaru and herself proving much more hard to handle than the two had thought.

__

'Okay, let's just analyze this situation.' Akiko thought some more._ 'We got two incredibly strong guys pointing guns at our backs leading us to . . . somewhere.'_

She turned her head slightly to see that Wufei had, not surprisingly, a scowl on his face and Trowa remained expressionless with the one eye staring at them.

__

'Okay, not the livest bunch, but I can change that.' Akiko thought as she eyed Hotaru. She was obviously angry and worried, not believing that the two pilots would stoop this low.

Akiko turned her head slightly, a crude smirk on her lips. Hotaru noticed it and gave her a questioning look. But before she could do anything else, Akiko bent slightly, turned and did a round house kick at the unsuspecting Trowa.

Wufei cursed but Hotaru slammed her elbow into his ribcage, knocking him into the wall. He grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the floor. Hotaru brought her knee and kicked him in the stomach, rolling out from under him as he took out a knife.

Akiko grabbed the gun she knocked from Trowa's grasped and emptied the bullets onto the floor, surprising all three teens.

She turned but not before two strong, tan arms wrapped around her waist. She struggled from the person's grasp but it proved useless as he was stronger than she was.

She growled and bit down on Trowa's arm, and stepped on his foot with all the strength she had left.

  
He dropped her to the floor and she rolled to the side and attempted to trip him, but he was beyond her reach.

"Hotaru!" Akiko barked as she saw the girl dodging -- barely dodging -- swift punches from Wufei.

"I'm a little busy here Akiko!" Hotaru snapped. She got punched by Wufei and fell to the floor along side Akiko. "We were wrong to underestimate you," she then growled at the ex-pilots.

"Likewise," Trowa said simply.

"Now why are you here?" Wufei demanded.

Akiko smirked and stood, taking a small sphere from her pocket. "Just trying to save a friend!" She shouted and threw the ball-like object.

It exploded upon contact with the floor, bursting with a bright light.

She grabbed Hotaru's hand and the two ran off. But not before leaving two very stunned teenage boys.

~*^*^*~

he was right at the door when he heard it. The somewhat insane laughter echoing off the walls and in his ears as he opened the door to find the teenage girl staring at him with eyes filled with anticipation. But there was more: fury, sadness, and hidden deep, vanishing only after a second, confusion and regret.

Heero frowned, she caused so much trouble? The girl didn't look dangerous enough to practically kill the almighty Duo, or the clerk at the front.

But Heero knew that looks weren't what made the fighter. And apparently that theory worked well in this situation.

And not only that, but she had caused all the damage. _'If not then those other two,'_ Heero thought, remembering the two young women he and Wufei saw run into these rooms and hallways.

"So I take it you're Kaiya?" He asked as he removed a gun from and clicked the safety off.

"So I take it you're my next victim?" Kaiya responded. "And how's Duo doing, by the way?"

Heero growled and pointed the gun upwards. "Omae wa korosu," He said.

* (^-^) *

Author's Note: Hello you all. I'm happy. The pairings are collected and done with. I'll post the results in their own little section/story thingy. I'm also very sorry for not getting this out sooner. You see, we had a little bug problem and we had to fumigate. - I hate bugs! ::runs around with a giant mallet and squishing every bug in site:: So now I'm sleeping over my older brother's house. My parents are with my aunt. ::sigh:: Didn't even notice I was rambling. Gomen nasi! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I THANK THOSE WHO HAVE AND HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE MY STORY ENOUGH TO CONTINUE READING IT AND REVIEWING IT!


	9. Chapter 9: The Worse is yet to Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

~*^*^*~

Akiko and Hotaru ran through the hallways, looking through rooms, hoping to find Kaiya in time. They had seen Quatre and Duo in the infirmary, Duo being pretty beat up. Trowa and Wufei had been with them, so the worse was with Kaiya.

Heero Yuy.

"We've checked everywhere!" Hotaru shouted as she shut yet another door.

"She's in here somewhere." Akiko murmured, only half believing herself.

The two girls had heard gunshots, plenty to empty out at least three or four guns, but then it stopped, and both were worried.

For Kaiya, and even perhaps the Perfect Soldier.

Akiko stopped suddenly, causing Hotaru, who had been behind her, to almost run into her. "What? We can't stop now, Heero and Kaiya could be in danger!"

Akiko only shook her head and pointed to a ventilation duck. "We can go through there and listen through the rooms for fighting, or something, instead of checking all the rooms."

Hotaru nodded. "But we can cover even more ground if one of us goes through there and the other stays here."

"I'm going."

"Then I'll stay on the ground."

The two looked at each other, nodded, and took off to their designed areas. Yet none of them knew, the worse was yet to come.

~*^*^*~

Quatre crept from around the corner he had been silently watching from. _'What? Why?'_ He asked himself. _'If they're here to kill us . . . why are they worried about that girl Kaiya and Heero?_

He scrunched his brow as he followed Hotaru, hoping she wouldn't catch him. True he had gotten a gun after he left Duo in the infirmary but it didn't mean he liked using them. He did know that Heero was somewhere around here, this was the same hallway he'd left with Duo.

If it was true, and they were here to annihilate the five boys, he would get a better shot at the girl from behind.

To knock her out and question her at least.

__

'I do wish you are still alright Heero,' Quatre silently prayed, then continued to follow Hotaru.

~*^*^*~

"Where'd they go?" Wufei muttered as he checked the screens surveillance cameras. Trowa had gone on foot, but Wufei preferred the less than direct approach.

He spotted Hotaru on the screen with a shadow silently following her. Trowa, Quatre?

__

'It has to bee one of the two,' He thought as he continued to search for Akiko and Kaiya. _'But where the hell are the other two women?'_

He spotted Kaiya and the site that he saw enlarged his eyes at least twice their size . . .

~*^*^*~

Slowly, very slowly, Kaiya got to her knees and then her feet. Heero did the same, only faster.

"You're not as good as they say you are Yuy," Kaiya spat.

"Then you've been hearing exaggerations." Heero replied coolly.

Long ago had they run out of bullets and weapons. Neither one getting hit more than once. Heero was hit in his arm, 'a careless mistake' he had put it. And Kaiya had been nailed in her leg, right in the center of her kneecap, rendering her quite immobile.

Kaiya growled loudly. There was no way the destroyer of her home was going to insult her and get away with it.

"Well, unlucky for you, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Kaiya snarled. 

She would have said more but a strong grip tightened around her arms and waist, surprising her and causing a small smirk to rise on Heero's lips.

"I'm the performer, so leave the tricks up to me." Trowa said.

__

'Damn, now the clown joins in. I might just be in trouble.' Kaiya thought. _'But if I die, I'm taking at least one of them with me.'_

"Well, well. Looks put it I have a full house." Kaiya muttered. She struggled from Trowa's grip but found it futile. But she remembered her surprise and smirked, averting her mishaps and directing her attention to the floor.

She brought her head back swiftly, knocking it into Trowa's face. His grip softened barely and she used the opportunity to her advantage.

Kaiya put all her weight on her legs and bent her knees just slightly, ignoring the pain coursing through her injured left leg and with a small cry, she flipped the circus clown over.

Wasting no time, Heero ran and tackled the girl to the ground. She cried out once, but kneed Heero in the gut.

The Perfect Soldier ignored Kaiya's cry and grabbed a knife from her thigh, placing it on her neck, just enough to draw a drop of blood. He eased from on top of her and instead kneed next to her, the knife still in place.

"How'd you know?" Kaiya asked.

"It was clear you were hiding something, I took my chances when you looked at it." Was Heero's reply.

"And that goes to show just how weak women are," Wufei added as he came in.

Trowa said nothing, silently wondering where the other two girls were. "There are still her friends we have to worry about," He reminded.

Wufei nodded. "They'll most likely come here."

Kaiya smirked. "And what of Quatre Winner? They could of killed him. Apparently he loathes fighting, he won't be smart enough to shot Akiko as soon as he sees her."

Heero pressed the knife down a bit harder. "He has his ways."

~*^*^*~

__

'Crap, three of them!' Akiko thought as she backed up slightly from the vent, gulping slightly at what she had just witnessed. _'Hotaru, hurry up, I'll need help with this. They have Kaiya, and considering Heero can kill her if I go now, I'm taking my chances on you.'_

~*^*^*~

Hotaru breathed in deeply. Wouldn't you know it? She had checked every door in the hallway, and only one remained.

Which, naturally, was the very last one at the very end of the hallway.

She cursed at herself mentally. _'Damn it Hotaru, you should have realized this -- or at least guessed this!'_

Now she was faced with two choices. 1) Burst in their and hope that they haven't killed each other yet, or 2) Wait and listen.

She wanted to chose the latter, but she couldn't. If she waited, then it could cost her Kaiya's life, one of the ex-pilots' lives, or possibly even Akiko's life if she was in there. _'I've got no other choice but to go in there then.'_ Hotaru resolved as she took out a gun, gulped and pushed open the door . . .

***

Author's Note: I figured this would be a convenient place to stop. It's a little shorter than usual, only because I thought it amusing to stop here. Suspense thriller I guess. (^-^) Well, got nothing to say except READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Kaiya's RoboticSelf Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

Hotaru gulped and pushed open the door slowly. But what she saw, was completely unexpected by her, and left her entirely bewildered.. The room was completely empty! (Author's Note: Thanks for the idea SaturnActingChick, I liked it a lot and decided to use it! (^-^) )

__

'What? B-but how?' Hotaru thought frantically. _'I checked every -- oh . . . whoops!'_

Hotaru had to stop herself from laughing, but a few sheepish giggles escaped her. To her left, was a door she missed in her hurry. "Jeez, I think Akiko is rubbing off on me." She whispered.

~*^*^*~

Quatre just stared at Hotaru like she was insane, his mouth gaping. _'There is something peculiar about these two,'_ he thought, _'that makes me believe they're not as bad as they appear to be.'_

He quickly became tense and serious again as he watched Hotaru turn the doorknob slowly, and walk inside.

Quatre trailed along, not too far behind.

~*^*^*~

The four ex-Gundam pilots snapped their heads to the newcomer. Hotaru was standing there with two guns in her hands, pointing it at Trowa, and the other at Wufei.

"I'd kindly appreciated if you let Kaiya go, and I won't shoot Trowa's and Wufei's heads off their shoulders." Hotaru stated with venom in her voice.

~*^*^*~

__

'And she's the more civilized one? That was just . . . eww.' Akiko thought with mild ammusement. _'Anyhow, now's my chance.'_

~*^*^*~

"Is that a threat?" Wufei asked. "You're hands are trembling." He smirked at her shocked expression.

But Hotaru regained her composure quickly, clicking the safety off of her gun. "Don't tempt me Wufei," Hotaru whispered. _'Akiko, wherever you are, I could use the help right now!'_

Trowa hid a smirk, as well as Heero. She couldn't do it. She was obviously the younger and inexperienced tag-along.

But Kaiya had to give the girl credit. Though her true intention was unseen to the rest of the boys, she saw it clearly. Moreover, Kaiya and Hotaru were now enemies. She had stood as an obstacle, delaying Kaiya in her mission, and all obstacles had to be terminated.

__

'I'll be sure to thank you after I kill these bastards and before I kill you.' Kaiya thought.

With a smirk, she grabbed Heero's wrist and twisted it with all her mastered strength. His attention averted back to Kaiya, but not sooner than she had the knife off of her neck and onto Heero's, who was now on the ground.

"Apparently you've gone soft Yuy. And I'm glad I'll be the one to carry out your demise." Kaiya said.

Hotaru heard muttered curses, and one of them was her own. _'You're giving her a chance!'_ She thought drastically.

Rather than letting Kaiya rip off Heero's throat, Hotaru pointed her gun in Kaiya's direction. "Kaiya move and I won't hesitate to shoot you!"

Trowa, Wufei, and Heero all stared at Hotaru in shock. _'She's . . . I thought . . .'_ Heero's mind raced with confusion, something he didn't like.

Kaiya's smirked broadened. "Did I forget to tell you boys?" She asked. "Hotaru's not my friend or partner. She's my enemy, trying to prevent my mission from being fulfilled. But that won't happen. Because I'll rip his throat out and be satisfied if I die, at least I would've completed a part of my revenge."

Hotaru's eyes widened and everyone was too shocked to say anything at that point. _'She can't be serious!'_ Hotaru pleaded. But she knew, that Kaiya was all but bluffing.

She would carryout her mission -- no, her revenge, -- even at the expense of her own life.

With a satisfactary sneer, Kaiya lifted the knife, and her hand plummated down, heading straight for Heero's neck . . .

~*^*^*~

Akiko cursed as she tried to undo the screws on the ventalation duck. _'Crap, why'd this one have to be locked?'_

She saw Kaiya's hand rise, and cursed again. Her efforts proving useless, she got a better idea.

Getting on her stomach, she rolled to her back and just barely lifted her knees. With adreniline giving her a burst of strength, she slammed her feet onto the covering that was blocking her path.

~*^*^*~

The knife was less than a milimeter away from Heero's neck when the ventalation duck burst and Akiko jumped down. Discarding no time, Akiko ran forward and tackled Kaiya to the ground.

"You can't carryout your revenge like this, Kaiya," Akiko said she grabbed the knife and tossed it aside. "You gotta do it without being controlled and at a better time."

Akiko grabbed the earring from Kaiya's ear, exposing Kaiya to unconsciousness. Now she could rest assure, Kaiya's robotic side had died. And hopefully forever.

Quatre had come in at the same time as Akiko, going to offer his aide, but he -- as well as everyone else -- were at a loss of words.

Hotaru put the guns into straps and walked silently to Akiko. The two rose to their feet and Akiko placed Kaiya unsteadily on her back. "Uh, we'll just get going now!" She said as she edged toward the back door Wufei and Trowa had used to come in through.

Hotaru nodded and before anyone could stop the three, Hotaru threw down a granade, and gas erupted once it hit the ground. Coughing, the ex-Gundam pilots didn't get a chance to see where the girls had gone.

All except Heero Yuy that is.

With his eyes squinted and small tear streaks from the smoke on his cheeks, his breath held, he sprinted to where the two girls and the unconscious one had gone.

They may have saved their lives, but he still wanted answers.

***

Author's Note: Wow, two chapters out in one day. Guess I really like writing this. For this, special thanks to SaturnActingChick, who gave me the idea to give Hotaru a clutz attack. I thought it was funny, and couldn't resist putting it in. Till next chapter, JA NE! Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11: Hotaru's Out for the Count B...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

Akiko jogged slowly with Kaiya's weight on her back, slowing the girl down. Hotaru and she had split up, Hotaru taking a slower route since she could run faster at the point. Hotaru thought it would be better if they went into two separate directions, because if the ex-Gundam pilots managed to recover quickly, then they'd have to split up. And both girls knew the boys worked better as a team, their Gundam piloting skills proved that. 

Akiko grunted, this was going to take a while. Though Hotaru had taken a hallway which would get her there twice as long, she would probably get their before Akiko. "Damn it Kaiya, when you wake up, remind me to be pissed off at you." She muttered.

~*^*^*~

Hotaru ran quickly, practically skipping through the halls. The plan was for one of them to start the car, the other would arrive, and they would get the hell out of here.

It was messed up, but it was the best chance they had of escaping. A door opened to her left and she was tackled to the wall. Struggling from the grip proved useless, yet again.

__

'Why is everyone so strong here?' Hotaru wondered.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave at the moment." They voice said.

__

'Female?' Hotaru thought as she opened her eyes. The woman had pinned her to the wall with her knee, and her two hands held her shoulders. _'Blonde hair in pigtails, this must be Sally Po.'_

Sally let go of one of Hotaru's shoulders and took out handcuffs with the other. "You're coming with me," She said.

Hotaru frowned and grabbed a small pocket knife, holding it to Sally's neck. "Sorry Sally, I don't have time for this!" She muttered.

Hotaru pulled the knife back and sliced Sally all the way across her arm, and she let out a small cry of pain, letting Hotaru go. "Sorry, but you left me no choice."

With that Hotaru ran off.

~*^*^*~

Akiko's muscles pleaded with her to stop, the weight of Kaiya and her constant running wearing her down.

"Kaiya, it'd do us both a favor if you'd wake up!" Akiko shouted.

And much to her relief and astonishment, Kaiya did just that. (Author's Note: What, I can't have her sleep through everything now can I?)

Kaiya's eyes scrunched and she groaned loudly, causing Akiko to stop dead in her tracks. "Ahh, Kaiya!" Akiko screeched as she stopped and put the girl down. "Kaiya! Kaiya! Come one Kaiya open your freaking eyes!"

Kaiya moaned again and turned over on her stomach, opened her eyes slowly, and rising her head. "W-what?" She stammered, her teal eyes darting every which way, evidently confused upon her whereabouts.

And before she could utter another breath, Akiko tackled her with a giant hug. "Damn it Kaiya, I would normally be really pissed off after this stunt you pulled but I'm too damn happy that you're okay right now, so I'll be really pissed off at you later!"

"Akiko . . . what? Where?" Kaiya asked. "I can scarcely breathe, would you mind letting me go?"

Akiko giggled and did as she was told. "Heh, sorry?"

"Where are we?" She asked again.

Akiko sighed and explained everything from the beginning. "And that's how we got here, coming to save you ol' buddy!" Akiko concluded.

Kaiya said nothing, lost in thought. "Are they . . . is everyone . . .?" She finally asked.

"No worries, a few scars, batters and bruises here and there, but other than that, everyone's fine."

Kaiya just nodded and watched as Akiko stood. "Then let's get out of here," Akiko said. She held a hand out to her friend. "I'm in no mood to be captured after all this work, though a nap might be nice . . ."

Kaiya smiled and stood as well. Finally, they both took off running.

~*^*^*~

Hotaru stopped to take a breath. "Okay, maybe this was a bad idea."

She leaned against the wall for a few seconds, shutting her eyes and taking gulps of air. _'I am so tired,'_ She moaned. Her wound where Akiko had shot her earlier was beginning to sting with sweat.

She unenthusiastically pushed herself off the wall and continued in slower steps to walk across the hall, her hand pressed against the wall, using it as balance.

A door opened to her left and Heero stepped out. "Okay, are you some kind of clone?" Hotaru muttered as she got into a small fighting stance, tense and ready for an attack.

"No, living and working here makes me familiar with the floor plan." He stated.

Hotaru grumbled and charged at him with a rather weak punch, in her other hand she held her pocket knife still stained with blood. He dodged it, and punched her in the abdomen, and Hotaru dropped her knife to hold her stomach. 

Heero sidestepped behind her and his arm held her wrists behind her back, and the other arm held her neck so her head was next to his. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" He questioned, not completely irritated, though not completely in high spirits either.

Hotaru saw him through the corner of her eye and didn't answer. Instead she just clenched her teeth together, ignoring the question. He asked her again, tightening his grip until she was gasping for breath. So this time Hotaru brought her right leg up and it him Heero in the face, causing him to loosen his grip, just slightly, so that he held her firmly in place only.

His nose was bleeding but he just disregarded it.

Heero grabbed a small cloth from his pocket, dosed with chloroform and brought it to her mouth and nose. Hotaru struggled a bit, trying not to inhale the toxins. But she couldn't hold her breath in forever, and her lungs were crying for their life supply of oxygen. 

Soon, she grew still, sleep seeping into her.

~*^*^*~

"So are these guys as strong as they seem to be?" Kaiya asked.

"Well, depends. You almost killed Yuy and Maxwell." Akiko replied. Kaiya raised an eyebrow, silently asked the question everyone had been wondering; how? "Adrenaline mixed with PMS and hatred don't mix well I guess." Akiko joked.

Kaiya just smiled. _'Guess not,'_ She thought.

***

Author's Note: Hello again! So, do you like? I'm kinda suffering from a small case of writers block! CALL THE ARMY, THE NAVY, THE FBI, THE NATIONAL GUARD, THE AIR FORCE, because **I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE!** It'd be a VERY, VERY big help if you guys gave me some ideas? Suggestions? Help? Please send them in your reviews or to my email address at: **Missnina@bellsouth.net**

Till later, Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12: Heero's Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

Kaiya and Akiko ran out of the door and next to the car. But Akiko stopped suddenly, causing Kaiya to look at her strangely. "What is it? We have to go!"

"Where's Hotaru? We can't leave without her!"

Kaiya cursed under her breath. "Its like a maze in there Akiko, we can't go looking for her!"

"She came with me to help you, didn't she? We can't just leave her!" Akiko shouted.

"It's not like we have another choice. We'll get cleaned up and come back for her, but not now, we can't now . . ."

Akiko cursed and sat in the passenger seat of the car as Kaiya pulled out quickly and they both sped off. "What are we going to say to the Prof?" Akiko all of a sudden asked.

Kaiya moaned. "Shit, I hadn't thought of that." She said. "How about we tell him that we didn't have a choice but to surrender and leave because they had Hotaru."

"The earrings?"

"We'll say that they came off because of the Gundam boys, and that we're through playing around. We'll tell Professor Tomoe we except the mission to destroy the ex-boys because they've gone too far."

"My, my, you sure know how to make plans. It's a good thing you're the smart one or I would've ended up sleeping in a gutter on trying to figure out what to do."

Kaiya laughed. "I believe it."

~*^*^*~

"That should do it," Sally said as she finished bandaging Wufei's arm. She and her medical team had been working on 'fixing the boys up' for about an hour now. She had already taken care of herself, Trowa, and Heero.

Quatre hadn't gotten hurt, and Duo was in the recovery room, getting stitches in his stomach and getting blood back in his system, apparently suffering a great deal after practically vomiting most of it out.

Wufei grumbled a thanks and left. Sally just rolled her eyes. No matter how much she tried, he would never open up to her. He was stubborn and had too much pride to do so. _'But at least he puts up with me.'_ Sally thought with a smirk of amusement.

"How's Duo doing?" Quatre asked.

"He'll be fine," Sally reassured. "I've known him to survive on worse things than this. He used to pilot Deathscythe remember?"

Quatre gave a smile and a thank you before returning to his room to sleep, just like everyone else had.

__

'Almost everyone,' Sally once again thought as she walked out of the room and saw the dim glow of Heero's laptop from the hallway. Silently she crept up to the doorway and peered through. "Don't tell me you're going to do research on those three?"

Heero just nodded.

"And what exactly are you going by? You don't know anything about them." Sally pointed out.

"Actually I heard one of them say Professor Tomoe. I know that name from somewhere, I just don't remember where." Heero replied.

Sally nodded. "Just get some rest, they'll most likely come back for their friend. And I don't know about you, but I had some trouble with them." She sighed and walked out to her room to sleep. Her men would keep watch, she was in no mood for a night shift after today.

__

'But who wants to kill them now?' She couldn't help but wonder. Their Gundams were destroyed by self-detonation, and Wing Zero had been destroyed beyond repair. _'There's always something someone's after, and once again it had to do with these five. They don't deserve this life . . . no one does.'_

~*^*^*~

Miles away from where Heero's friends were sound asleep, and where Hotaru was held, was Professor Tomoe's corporation.

Setsuna sat in her chair, behind her desk, typing like mad on her computer. _'Everything's going as planned so far.'_ She thought. _'All Rei and the others need to do is complete their parts, and I have to complete mine. Professor Tomoe suspects nothing . . . at least I hope so.'_

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "Soon, Professor. Soon you will have your 'ultimate weapon,' and soon we will have something to kill it." Setsuna murmured to herself. "Then, you will pay for what you have done, and you will pay dearly."

~*^*^*~

Heero sighed slowly. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. A little too hard for his usual standards. Wherever the three girls were from was highly protected, and highly secret.

He had been up for five hours trying to hack into their base. He had found out some things at least. For one, Professor Tomoe was a retired scientist. The last heard of him, he had killed his wife in a science experiment gone wrong, leaving him and to care for his daughter.

Professor Tomoe had been charged for murder, but escaped trial and was never seen again or heard from again. People thought he escaped to one of the space colonies, but the Preventers or the police never found him or his daughter.

It was before the AC 195 war, and was all over the news for months. That's where Heero had heard it. Doctor J had shown it to him on TV once, saying that he knew Professor Tomoe and his daughter named Hotaru.

Heero sighed. _'Hotaru?'_ He wondered. _'Wasn't that one of the girls' names? There was Kaiya, the other girl . . . and one of them called Hotaru.'_ He smirked. _'So Hotaru Tomoe is handcuffed and guarded here. . .'_

He sighed once more. Maybe it would be better if he got some sleep. They seemed to know everything about Heero and the others, and they had to know Heero was an expert at hacking. So they must've put extra protection onto it.

__

'Just a little while longer,' Heero concluded as he took a sip from his coffee. He never actually liked the stuff, but it usually kept him awake. _'Just a little longer.'_

***

Author's Note: Okay, maybe not as long as the other chapters . . . but I have some mean writer's block thing! It's annoying because I REALLY like writing this story. I liked **Hotaru Yuy**'s idea and I **might** just use it. But you can still submit me ideas! Till next chapter, JA NE! Oh, right! READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13: Hotaru's Memory gone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

With a moan, the girl with shoulder length black hair opened her dark violet eyes. Her neck was stiff, and so were her legs. She tried to bring her hands up to massage her throbbing temples, but found that they were tied up.

"What?" She mumbled as her vision tried clear. Her ankles were bound to the legs of a chair, and her wrists were handcuffed behind her. "Great," She mumbled.

Her mind was foggy and she could barely see, an acidic taste was in the back of her throat, and her nose itched with an unfamiliar odor. Actually, come to think of it . . .

Everything seemed unfamiliar. She was in a strange room she didn't recognize, she didn't remember how she got here, or --

"Wh-what?" She stammered as the pounding behind her eyes intensified. "Wh-who am I?"

She probed her mind for anything, any clue on who she was or where she came from, how she got here, who was here . . . and she got nothing.

~*^*^*~

Akiko paced around her small apartment, which she shared with Kaiya. Unlike her partner who was calm, Akiko was anything but.

"You need to calm down, Akiko."

"Calm down?" Akiko shouted as if it were the craziest idea in the world. "How am I supposed to be calm at a time like this?"

Kaiya sighed. It was a hopeless cause to try to make her friend settle down, but it was worth another try. "If what Hotaru claims is correct, we have" -- she glanced at the clock for a split second -- "over thirty hours to complete this mission."

"Actually, more like twenty hours." Akiko whispered, in a barely audible tone, but even so, Kaiya's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" She asked icily.

"Well, er, about the . . . time limit thing . . . we have only forty-eight hours to complete our mission . . . and then, er, we'll be . . . out of the job, so to say." Akiko explained uncomfortably under Kaiya's cold, defiant stare.

"That would've been proper to tell me, before we left!" Kaiya said.

"Sorry!" Akiko said sheepishly as she retreated a few steps back. "But I think I may have an idea . . . if the Prof buys it . . ."

"Would you do so kindly as to inform me before you go out and kill yourself if Professor Tomoe doesn't see things eye to eye with you?"

Akiko nodded and looked around. "He doesn't . . . spy on us does he?"

"No, we would've found out by now."

Akiko nodded numbly, looking around her once more as Kaiya rolled her eyes and waited patiently. "Well, what if you put your earring back on and--"

"I can't just put my earring back on!" Kaiya snapped. "I won't know what I'm doing or . . . anything for that matter!"

"Can you at least let me finish?"

"What else is there to say?"

"You could put your earring back on, after I tweak it up a little."

Kaiya nodded thoughtfully. "And if he asks for it back? What then? And what about yours?"

"Well, uh . . . you could say I'm home . . . recovering."

"Our main plan is to kill the guys and come back no matter what, remember?"

"Well yeah, but . . ." Akiko paused to think. "I could make another one . . ."

Kaiya shook her head. But an idea worked it's way up her mind. "Us three --you Hotaru and I-- fought here, right?"

"Well yeah, you can pretty much see that for yourself. We've got the el magnificento crimson stained carpet, with el magnificenceo bullet-holed walls." Akiko said in an attempt at Spanish, all the while gesturing to every place she named.

Kaiya nodded. "And Hotaru took off your earring, right?"

Akiko nodded, slightly confused. "Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Did she leave it here by any chance?"

"Perhaps, but -- hey!" Akiko suddenly said. "I know where your going! If we find my earring and tweak it up a little, then we both go to the Prof, saying we completed the mission, and when he 'relieves' us of our duties, we'll go back for Hotaru!"

"Not exactly." Kaiya corrected. "We renovate the earrings, go to Professor Tomoe and tell him we've accomplished the mission by killing them. We hope he says yes after we ask him to let us leave, and then you and I go where Heero and the others are."

"But I said that . . ."

"No." Kaiya said. "We ask the ex-boys if we can join them to defeat Professor Tomoe."

"What?" Akiko shouted. "Are you forgetting that we, or you, almost killed them?"

Kaiya nodded once before closing her eyes. "Yes, I'm totally aware of that . . . obstacle. But if we can convince them . . . then we wont be able to do this on our own. We'll need all the help we can get."

"But they . . . you know." Akiko whispered. "What's done is done. I'm sure people hate us for going on all those missions, killing people who also had loving families."

"But they were not left completely alone!"

"How do you know?" Kaiya asked, awaiting an answer. "Maybe that person we killed, was the only one in someone else's life. And also, we're not entirely alone."

"We have no one!"

"We have each other. And that's better than nothing. We've mourned, we've gotten semi-revenge, what more, Akiko?" Akiko stared down at the floor, as if suddenly fascinated by her shoes. "How many more people have to go through what we have gone through? With their help, we can end all that once and for all."

"I . . ."

"At least think about it. If not, then we'll figure something else out after we get back from Professor Tomoe's."

Akiko nodded solemnly, taking the earring that belonged to Kaiya from her pocket, and set to work on it. Meanwhile, Kaiya went looking for the second one.

~*^*^*~

At around 5:30 AM, Quatre walked into Heero's office with a pot of coffee and found Heero slumped over the desk in his room, in front of his laptop. 

__

'What's so important that he'd fall asleep in his chair trying to finish it?' Quatre wondered, carefully tiptoeing across the floor.

Soon Heero blinked awake as a mug of coffee clacked down next to his head, and he would've jerked upright if sudden muscle spasms hadn't stopped him after moving less than an inch.

"That didn't look like a comfortable position to be sleeping in, even if it was for only a few hours." Quatre observed, watching as Heero slowly levered himself off the desk to the accompaniment of several loud cracking noises. "Got a crick in your back?"

"Substitute 'several' for 'a' and you'd be closer to the truth," Heero gritted out, managing not to groan out loud. He was more surprised that he'd managed not to snap back a rude retort to Quatre's mildly sarcastic comment; the wonderful smell reaching him from the mug probably had something to do with it. "Thanks for the coffee." he muttered, not liking the feeling in his neck and upper back.

"Have you found out anything?" Quatre then asked.

"Have you ever heard of Professor Tomoe the scientist?" Heero asked. Quatre looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"I think . . . was he the one who caused the lab accident which killed his wife?" Quatre answered softly.

"Yes. Apparently our . . . guest is his daughter."

"What?" Quatre blurted out. "His . . . daughter . . ." He then repeated, the words sounding foreign to him.

"It seems that way." Heero said. "Her name is Hotaru, Hotaru Tomoe."

There was the tapping of shoes and some grumbling, and both boys turned to see none other than Wufei. "Well than you'd better hurry if you still want to interrogate Tomoe, because the woman's regained consciousness."

Heero nodded and was out of the door before either of his comrades could speak.

***

Author's Note: I made this one . . . A LITTLE longer than the last one. My writer's block seems to be leaving, and I've decided to use Hotaru Yuy's idea of Hotaru getting amnesia. Special thanks to her. THANK YOU HOTARU YUY! And, until next chapter, **AFTER YOU GUYS AND GIRLS READ & REVIEW** Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14: Open Arms, Tea, and Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

The girl sighed and once again answered the boys' question. "I told you before, I don't remember anything." She repeated. "I woke up here and that's all."

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei looked at each other. For over a an hour and a half they had tried to interrogate Hotaru Tomoe, but they got nothing from her. All she managed to say was that she didn't remember anything since before waking up in this room, and she didn't even know who the boys were. Which, caught each of them by surprise.

Not only a while ago did she know too much about them, but now she knew nothing, not even about herself. Quatre had left to see if Sally Po knew of anything that could be wrong with her, and Duo was still in the recovery room, recovering from yesterday's attack.

The three boys each knew, that this was going to take a while . . .

~*^*^*~

Akiko sighed as she threw her friend the earring. "Done," She said with pride. She stood from her place on the couch and walked over to her friend. "Now lets go." Akiko said calmly.

Kaiya nodded and the two walked toward the door without another word. That is, until the door opened to reveal three silhouettes.

"Welcome back, Akiko, Kaiya." Setsuna greeted as she walked in with two teenage girls behind her. "I have informed Professor Tomoe of your arrival, and he praises you on your excellency."

Kaiya and Akiko looked at each other uneasily, but didn't say a word. "He's a fool for believing us, though." Said one of the girls with long raven black hair. "You two failed to complete your mission."

"Who are . . .? How did . . .?" Akiko asked.

"Kaiya, Akiko, I would like you to meet Rei and Ami." Setsuna introduced, answering part of Akiko's question.

"We will be helping you." Ami said as she brushed back a piece of her short, blue hair.

"Okay, since you seem to know a lot already, we'll tell you one more thing." Akiko said. "We don't plan on harming the ex-pilots. At all."

"We figured as much." Rei said with a smile. "And we don't plan to harm them either."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiya demanded.

"Though you two may not know it, each of us are on the same team. We plan to stop Professor Tomoe from completing his goal, at no matter what the cost." Setsuna explained.

"Then how will you help us?" Akiko asked.

"Setsuna has told the Professor that you two have completed the mission. He believed her, and says you have done well. Now, you have your chance of getting to Hotaru, and asking the boys for help." Ami answered.

"How do you guys know all this?" Kaiya asked.

"We have our ways." Setsuna spoke. She smiled. "Good luck, but go completely unarmed or else they might think you're up to something." She gestured a wave and walked out of the door, closing it on the way out.

When she was gone Akiko moaned and threw her earring onto the floor. "You could've come earlier you know. I spent over an hour working on these two earrings!"

Ami smiled and apologized, Rei just rolled her eyes. "It took more than just telling the Professor and leaving, it took time."

"And speaking of which, we should get going." Kaiya said.

"It would help to come up with a strategy on how to get the ex-pilots to trust us instead of just barging in there." Ami reminded. 

"She's right." Rei said. "We can't just break down the doors and yell for them, demanding that they help us."

"If they don't? What do we do then?" Akiko asked.

"Then we'll be on our own." Kaiya answered. Ami and Rei nodded, much to Akiko's disappointment.

"And we're supposed to kill the Prof, stop his army or God-knows-what, and all come back wholeheartedly without a scratch, right? Whoopee, I can't wait." Akiko muttered with fake enthusiasm.

"This is nothing to joke about, Akiko." Kaiya said.

"Well we can't just plan a mission with someone's feelings like the Prof does either. I say we just go and ask. If they refuse, we'll beg like sick puppies." Akiko said. "Who can refuse some girls like us, huh?"

No one laughed but they agreed.

~*^*^*~

"So you're basically saying she has amnesia?" Heero asked Sally. They were all in the infirmary, standing around Duo's bed. They had just heard news after Hotaru reluctantly agreed to see what was the matter with her.

"She probably had an allergic reaction to the chloroform you dosed her with." Sally answered. "She's had a long history of medical problems, and the toxins just added to the list."

"So does that mean her other two friends are gonna be pissed off?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Great, another lovely reunion with the lovable Kaiya. Should we plan some party favors?"

"This isn't time for your sarcasm Maxwell." Wufei snapped.

"Aw, come on. We can't be rude to our guests Wu-man!" Duo laughed.

Ignoring the bickering boys, Quatre turned to Sally. "Where's Hotaru?" He asked.

"She's being checked up on by my personal medical team, just to see if there's anything else wrong with her that we don't know about." Sally answered. "But other than the amnesia, she should be fine."

Trowa nodded from his place in the corner next to the window. Quietly, he asked, "When will her amnesia pass?"

"We're not sure but it will over time. And who knows, maybe her friends can jog her memory if and when they show up." Answered Sally.

"Is there a possibility of that happening now?" Trowa asked again.

"Why?" Wufei and Heero asked in union.

"Because Kaiya's here and she brought some of her cavalry with her." Duo answered as he glanced out the window. Trowa nodded solemnly.

Four "What?" were screamed as everyone else gathered around the window to witness Kaiya, Akiko and two others jumping out of a car. "Still want me to set up those party favors? Duo asked with a small laugh as he pried himself from the bed.

"Oh no you don't Duo." Sally ordered as she placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "You're staying right here until you recover."

"Ah c'mon Sally, I'm fine now. There's no way I'm gonna miss this!" Duo argued as he grabbed a pistol from a drawer and handed one to Quatre. Sally just sighed.

"I don't think we'll need weapons this time," Quatre said. When everyone turned their attention toward him the blonde, he added, "They appear to be unarmed."

"We'll have to make sure." Heero said as he grabbed a gun for himself and walked off.

"A weak woman's main skill is deception." Wufei added as he followed.

"But they're not weak Wu-man," Duo called out as he followed. They heard Duo's laughter when Wufei grunted profanity in his own language.

"Kaiya, Hotaru, and Akiko were enough trouble," Trowa spoke. "We'll take these for protection, just to make sure."

Quatre sighed and followed Trowa out, glancing apologetically at Sally before closing the door. "There's something about those girls and these pilots," She muttered. "They act more alike than they'll probably ever realize."

~*^*^*~

"You think they'll welcome us with open arms and some nice tea?" Akiko asked as the four girls walked unarmed towards the complex. "Or how about some coffee, it feels like I haven't slept in ages."

"Doubtfully." Ami answered. "But they wouldn't exactly open fire on us intentionally. They must've realized we're unarmed."

"We can't expect too much from former Gundam pilots." Kaiya reminded.

"Well we can't expect too little from former Gundam pilots, either." Rei added. "They've gone through two wars and they're physically and mentally fine."

"Unless they're clones and the real ex-boys are locked in some loony bin, never to come out because they've got permanent brain damage." Akiko suggested with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Akiko?" Rei asked.

"Akiko here and at your service?" She replied.

"Please shut up and be serious." Rei ordered with a smirk.

Ami just shook her head and Kaiya held back a smirk. "They have welcomed us," Kaiya said. "Though not with open arms, tea, or coffee."

"How's that?" Ami wondered aloud as she stared at Kaiya.

"Well, the fact that the five of 'em are standing in front of the entrance is a pretty big clue." Akiko said.

Rei and Ami shot there heads up and all four girls stopped. "Looks like you're right yet again Ami." Rei muttered.

"On which account would that be?" Ami asked.

"It seems that we won't be barging inside after all." Rei answered.

***

AN: Yeah, I finished the chapter, finally. It's longer, a lot longer than intended, but I figured I'd give everyone a break because I took so long. I know I've mentioned this before, but here it is anyway: THANK YOU **HOTARU YUY**! She gave me the idea for Hotaru. Heehee. Now that you've read, please REVIEW! I want feed back, please?


	15. Chapter 15: Trust Must Be Won

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

"Well, well, if it isn't the weak women." Wufei said. "It seems to me they're through retreating."

"Lighten up Wufei. We're not here to kill you." Kaiya said.

"Weak women?" Rei shouted from behind the two partners. "He just called us weak!"

"It's true, relying on weapons to escape." Wufei answered. "Apparently that's all women are good for, relying on inanimate objects instead of skill."

"You want skill to see skill Chinese-boy?" Rei shouted as she stormed up closer than she was, but not threateningly close upon noticing that each one of them was armed. Rei pulled back the long sleeves of her shirt and balled up her fists. "I'll show you skill! None of us have come armed, for your information, and just before we offer our proposal I wouldn't mind knocking some sense into you!"

"What?" Heero asked.

"What proposal?" Quatre rephrased, noticing everyone else was too surprised to say anything.

Ami stepped forward as Kaiya and Akiko sighed. "You have no reason to trust Akiko and Kaiya after what they've done." She said, and Ami could here the two girls' protests from behind her, but she silenced them with a stern look. "And because Rei and I have just associated with them, you have no reason to trust us either."

"Then what are you getting at?" Quatre asked before anyone was able to open their mouths.

"We're getting to the fact that we have a lot of information you don't." Akiko shouted. "People are after you, and we wanna help."

"After almost killing us?" Duo asked.

Kaiya bowed her head. "I did not mean to do it," She whispered almost as low as Trowa talked, which caused the former Heavyarms pilot to look up in surprise.

He refused to talk for his own reasons, what were hers? He couldn't help but to wonder about that.

"First off," Akiko answered for her. "Kaiya almost killed you all because she was being controlled. I, on the other hand, saved your asses. And so did Hotaru."

"Speaking of which," Rei cut in. "Another reason why we should be aloud in. You have our friend in there."

"But you don't even--" The rest of Akiko's sentence was muffled as Kaiya covered her mouth.

Softly, her friend whispered, "Play along, it may be our only chance."

She nodded and stepped forward. "Where is she anyways?"

The five boys exchanged nervous glances. "She's got amnesia." Duo answered.

"What?" Rei asked. _'Now this will be a hard one to explain to the Professor.'_ She thought as she tried to imagine presenting Hotaru to her father and she not remembering who he was. _'I wonder when she'll gain her memory back.'_

"Well great," Akiko muttered. "How about this. We have a really big proposal for you. Professor Tomoe, he wants each and everyone of you dead. Don't ask me why, he doesn't tell us shit."

Kaiya rolled her eyes, but decided the truth was all that was left. 

"You're basically on his _'must turn shit list'_, and the first ones at that." Akiko continued. "We figured that you all had some giant grudge, but now we know it isn't true because you all are giving me the aspect of a dog seeing a rainbow."

No one laughed. "Get it? A dog is color blind, he can't see a rain bow." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Once Professor Tomoe figures out what we're doing, he'll want us all dead. So we're asking you to join forces with us. That will improve our chances of beating him and his new army of mobile dolls that he's created." Ami said.

All heads, both female and male, turned towards Ami. All except Rei. "You didn't tell us this before," Kaiya said.

"Goody, so we're not the only ones surprised as hell then." Duo murmured and Akiko snickered, she was thinking close to that same idea.

"We were going to eventually." Rei said. "But there's a lot any of you all don't know."

"And before you ask, no we cannot tell you, am I right?" Akiko asked in her best impersonation as Rei. Ami nodded.

"So you want us to believe you two didn't know this already?" Heero asked.

Kaiya nodded. "We only work, or I should say worked, for Professor Tomoe. He didn't tell us what he was doing."

"He basically told us to jump and we asked how high." Akiko said. "And when we didn't listen he would place this on us."

Akiko grabbed the brown earring from her pocket and threw it to Heero who caught it easily. "What's this?" He asked in bewilderment.

"A microscopic computer designed for the purpose of rearranging the cells in your brain so someone or a computer has complete control over everything you do and think." Ami answered.

Once again all heads turned in her and Rei's direction. "She's a former scientist and doctor, so she knows a lot." Rei answered as Ami blushed.

"You know it'd be a lot easier if we could talk about this inside." Akiko suggested.

"We still don't trust you pack of women." Wufei said.

Rei growled. "Listen Wufei. We are all very much aware that you can't trust us right now because of what Kaiya and the others did. And we are also aware that trust cannot be borrowed, compromised, or negotiated, so we can't ask for it either. For you to gain our trust, and for us to gain yours, we each have to win it. But all we are asking, however, is for you to listen to this proposal and think carefully before disregarding it because we have something you five need in order to beat Professor Tomoe and get him off your backs." She said.

The boys were at a loss of words, she took some words from their heads. Trowa looked at the others with mild amusement. "Maybe we could learn to trust you in time." He whispered.

****

***

Author's Note: I updated again. Heehee. What is it that Rei is talking about? What does she have the ex-boys need? And will they accept the proposal? Find out next time on Chapter 16 of . . . . CHILDREN OF WAR! (sorry, I'm on suger high right now and I just saw an episode of Dragon Ball Z) REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Setsuna's Intentions Reveale...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

"Maybe we could learn to trust you in time." Trowa whispered.

"Really?" Kaiya asked as she took a step forward. "So you'll let us in?"

Reluctantly, Heero nodded. They made perfect sense. Also, the were unarmed and, though they were extremely unpredictable, they'd be ready for the five girls if they suddenly wanted to spring a surprise attack. 

Other than that, he wanted some answers.

"Yes!" Akiko shouted and jumped with a fist in the air. "You know, though you may not trust us yet, can you at least give us some food? And a place to stay would be nice . . . our place is off limits since we quit and no one knows. Also I'm very tired and can we save the chit chat for later--"

She would've gone on but Kaiya smacked her over the head. "Let's not overstay what little welcome we have," She mumbled.

~*^*^*~

In a remote region, far away from Heero and the others were, was a giant eight story building, just waiting to be used. But, if one just drove past it, the large building appeared abandoned, and unused, but no one knew of it's actual purpose.

Inside, five mobile suits were being constructed as Heero and the others talked, and only two out of the now ten group knew of it's existence.

And the two also knew that mobile suits was the opposite of what was being built. Inside, five giant machines loomed in the dim shadows cast by the setting sun's gaze. Five giant machines that might as well were being resurrected from the dead, but that's just what it was.

For the five Gundams: Heavyarms, Sandrock, Deathscythe, Altron, and of course, Wing Zero, were being rebuilt under the watchful eye of Meiou Setsuna.

"Is all going according to plan? You know I'm not supposed to stray here long," Setsuna spoke to a group of many, many workers.

"Of course we know Setsuna," One answered. "And the Gundams are almost finished. All that's left is to install the Zero system on wing, and then we'll add some ammunition and of course the self detonation devices . . ." The man let his voice trail off.

Setsuna nodded. "Then get to work, if I'm correct, Rei and Ami should be halfway through explaining the situation with the boys."

"Right!" A chorus of simultaneous answers echoed as the men scattered every which direction, trying to get back to their posts.

"Do you think we will finish, Setsuna?" Someone asked as they stepped forward. It was a girl with aqua-green shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. She was one of the workers and someone else was with her.

Another girl with extremely short, blonde hair, and light teal eyes. Instead of a skirt/shorts the other girl was wearing, she had on long pants and a long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. 

"If Rei tells the former Gundam pilots about getting their Gundams back, they'd want to come here. Which might be soon, and we can't finish that quickly." She said. _'Other than that, they'll want to know a whole lot of other crap and I'm getting sick and tired of repeating myself these days.'_ The girl added silently, holding back a smirk.

"Michiru," Setsuna muttered, addressing the one with aqua hair. "Surely we'll finish, and if I have to borrow some more men and women to get the job done, then fine."

"And Haruka," said Setsuna, addressing the taller girl. "Rei won't blow our cover too quickly. She knows that rebuilding the Gundams from complete scratch will take a while."

"It was supposed to take years, and look at us. Months! Ha, Dr. J and those other idiots should see us now," Haruka muttered.

"Haruka!" Michiru and Setsuna shouted. "They were scientists, our teachers!" Michiru scolded.

Haruka put up her arms defensively. "Hey, come on. It's a small something called sarcasm."

Setsuna rolled her eyes, this was to be expected by Haruka Ten'ou. But you could always count on Michiru Kaiou to put her back in place. "Just get back to work, I have to get back to Professor Tomoe in case anything unexpected comes up."

Haruka and Michiru nodded before wishing their friend luck.

~*^*^*~

Rei sighed. She had finished telling the boys everything, with the help of Ami, Kaiya, and Akiko, of course. It had taken more than two hours, with the constant questions from both the Gundam boys and Akiko and Kaiya.

__

'Wufei,' Rei thought with disgust. She didn't like the guy too much. _'The sexist doesn't even know what's coming to him. He and his friends think that they're too good and tough just because they survived two wars.'_ She sighed inwardly; the wars.

So she didn't tell the boys everything. She left out to them and to Akiko and Kaiya that the Gundams were being finished as they spoke. She was going to, but not yet. They didn't know what they were up against.

An uneasy silence settled between the five ex-Gundam pilots and the four guests. _'So they know about everything now,'_ Akiko thought as she looked at the floor. _'Except for the reason why we were so persistent on killing them. I wonder if they even know that they caused Kaiya and me so much pain?'_

The silence was still around them and Akiko didn't like it. So she voiced a thought she'd been wondering for a while now. "So," She began. All eyes averted their gazes from meaningless objects and stared at the girl with brown eyes. "Why are you all here? Something about Relena Peacecraft?"

Kaiya sighed next to her. _'Does she have to know every aspect of their lives?' _She thought with embarrassment.

Duo groaned. "With all the excitement I forgot about that!"

"I don't think the excitement made you forget that Maxwell." Wufei muttered.

Duo grinned. "Guess not." He said remembering the gun to his stomach. When he woke up, Relena's meeting was the last thing on his mind.

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit curious." Ami said. "What does Ms. Peacecraft have in order for you five?"

"A dedication speech?" Rei asked.

Quatre shook his head. "She said it was the anniversary of the day Wing Zero and Heero destroyed Libra -- stopping it from colliding with Earth." He whispered.

Heero and the three boys nodded solemnly. Akiko sighed, 'now back to the matter beforehand." She said.

"And what was that?" Wufei snorted.

"Well, can we stay here or something? If the Prof finds out what we've done . . . well we're basically screwed and dead." Akiko answered. "And I haven't slept in a really long time! And the food Sally Po gave us was good and filled me up and all but," --she yawned -- "I'm still really tired!"

Kaiya heaved an exasperated sigh. 

"You will never change!" Rei muttered.

Ami just slid lower in her seat. _'How embarrassing!'_


	17. Chapter 17: Akiko's Plan, Hotaru's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

Akiko yawned as her eyes opened. The ex-boys, as she referred to them, had let her and her friends sleep at the Preventers' headquarters. Kaiya and herself had gotten a room, while Rei and Ami had gotten a separate one. Groggily, Akiko checked the clock. It buzzed 9:30pm in big red numbers.

__

'I've been asleep for more than seven hours,' She thought. _'And I still feel like I haven't slept in ages.'_

Groggily she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stretched her arms, letting out a giant yawn. Jumping off the bed, she walked out of the room and down the halls. _'That's strange,'_ She thought sleepily. _'Why am I the only one who's not asleep?'_

Walking down the stairs she noticed, unsurprisingly, Ami on a small laptop computer. "Hey, it's compact." Akiko said with a grin.

Ami smiled from her seat on the couch. "An invention by the notorious Professor Tomoe and myself." She said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Akiko then asked as she sat down.

"Trying to hack into Professor Tomoe's database."

Akiko frowned. Why would she be doing something like that? "Why? We're through with him aren't we?"

"Not necessarily. Apparently he's called for you and Kaiya. Another mission . . . a more complicated one." Ami said as Akiko moaned.

"Please tell me you declined for me?"

Ami shook her head. "If I did, he'd put the earring on you two again, and like I said, he wants this mission to be a success, and he wants proof of victory. That only adds to the complications."

"Damn bastard." Akiko murmured. "What's he want this time? I'd be happy to give him a one way trip to hell. The proof would be obvious, and there are a few complications, but I'd still be happy to do it." Ami looked at Akiko with a puzzled expression. She just shrugged, "I'm still tired and my mind isn't working correctly right now." Ami shook her head again. "What's the mission?" Akiko then asked.

"He wants Ms. Relena Peacecraft kidnapped, not dead or hurt, and he wants you and Kaiya to bring her to him."

"What?" Akiko shouted, loudly. "He wants us to kidnap the . . . the Queen of the World or whatever she is?"

"Quiet!" Ami snapped. "You'll wake someone--"

"What's going on?" Duo asked groggily as he stepped in the room, having been the only one who heard the shout since his room was right next to the living room. He eyed the two girls suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Up." Ami finished pointlessly before sighing and continued to work on hacking into Professor Tomoe's database.

"We got another damn mission from the Prof." Akiko explained. "A very . . . hard mission that reads in big bold letters: there's-no-way-we're-doing-this-damn-mission-whether-you-want-us-to-or-not."

"What's the mission?" Duo asked.

"He wants Relena Peacecraft." Akiko answered. When Duo's eyes widened, she added, "Delivered to him alive and well."

He sighed in mild relief as he sat down on a couch. "And you can't refuse?"

"Picture me and Kaiya--"

"Kaiya and I," Ami corrected absentmindedly, still trying to hack into the Professor's database. "The correct terminology is 'Kaiya and I'."

"Picture Kaiya and I," Akiko muttered, emphasizing the words, "two crazy psycho chicks with earrings on our ears, bent only on kidnapping Relena and killing anyone who stands in our way."

Duo shuddered, remembering his own encounter with Kaiya. "Point taken." He said. "So what's the plan?"

Akiko shrugged. 

"I'm working on that now." Ami answered. "Rei's gone to see Setsuna and the Professor to buy the time we need. Heero and the other's are trying to hack into the Professor's other main computers, and Sally Po and Kaiya went to warn Relena and her guards to stay alert tonight at the party."

"And we weren't woken up? I feel left out." Duo said.

"Tell me about it. Here I was, sleeping through this." Akiko added.

"We had nothing else for you to do," Ami said. "Besides, Duo is still injured and recovering, and you" --she glanced quickly at Akiko-- "wouldn't get up."

Akiko blushed as Duo snickered. "I do have a plan . . . and it might work." She said as she eyed Duo and his braid evilly. He stopped laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"You're hair is long, but not short enough. If I could cut some of it and dye it blonde . . . and put some make-up on you . . . with a few adjustments . . . I can make you look like Relena?" Akiko suggested as Ami laughed softly.

"No way, babe! I'm not acting out as Relena or any other girl for that matter!" Duo protested as he put one of his hands up protectively, the other clutching his yard-long braid.

Akiko sighed and shrugged, giving up her hopeless idea. "Okay, fine, but now that I'm up, I'm going to pay the Prof a visit."

"You'll only get controlled, and end up meddle with this." Ami said. "Rei and I were never supposed to meet any of you."

"First off," Akiko said. "I know what I'm doing and I have a small plan that might just work." She waved and grinned before walking out to go get ready. "Second off, Duo, don't call me babe."

Duo blinked in confusion and Ami sighed. "Is she serious?"

"Most likely. I've seen her files before and it always questioned her . . . approaching methods." Ami answered.

"She could get herself killed," Duo murmured.

"Then go and help her if you're well enough." Ami suggested. "You're main capability is stealth, right? It might help her."

Duo sighed. "Have nothing better to do," He muttered, than grinned. "Besides, the babe might need the help."

"I said not to call me that!" Akiko shouted from upstairs. 

Duo grinned sheepishly, _'Gotta remember not to get on her bad side . . . she can be scary when pissed off.'_

~*^*^*~

~~~Hotaru's Dream~~~

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked in the doorway of the newcomers. They had arrived no more than a week ago on her father's complex, going on missions as Hotaru had to sit back and watch the news of all kinds of murders and information leaks. These two newcomers were the cause of it, her father's new colleagues, new puppets to manipulate into his workers for all kinds of things from stealing weapons or information, down to assassinations.

"You're father's new assistants." One of the girls' with teal eyes answered plainly.

"Ah, come on Kaiya, lighten up." The second girl murmured. There was a brief coldness in her eyes that vanished when she smiled. "My fine under-amused friend is Kaiya. My name's Akiko, and I'm at your service." She did a fake bow and laughed. "And who are you?"

Hotaru stumbled back a bit. Did they not understand what they were doing? How could they be so carefree when they were going on illegal missions and murdering innocent people like pacifist leaders? She held back a growl and kept her face stern. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, the Professor's only daughter."

Akiko smirked. "Cool, our boss has a child, a daughter at that. I'm beginning to think he likes women to do his biding." She stopped, as if realizing exactly who she was talking to. "Uh, I didn't mean to offend your pops or anything, uh, I--"

"Don't listen to Akiko," Kaiya interrupted, startling both girls. She had been so quiet they forgot she was there. "She's a little on the . . . undisciplined side."

Hotaru frowned as Akiko shifted uncomfortably. "You don't like doing this?" She asked.

Akiko stepped back and sat on the bed. "You're not gonna kill us if we say no, are you?"

Kaiya growled. "Watch who you're talking to!" She shouted as she eyed Hotaru's smug face suspiciously.

"I'm just saying what we're both thinking." Akiko snapped.

Hotaru stepped inside the apartment and out of the doorway and the shadows. "So it is true, you don't like your . . . work?" She half asked, half declared.

"To say that is the biggest understatement of the century." Akiko murmured but shut up when Kaiya glared at her.

"Then why do you do it?" Hotaru asked.

"We don't have a choice." Kaiya answered.

"Everyone has a choice. You could pick up and leave. My father holds no power over that." Hotaru said, glaring at the two.

Kaiya shook her head. "Try telling that to the Professor."

"Ah, don't tell me you want us to leave? Now I feel sad." Akiko replied. "And besides, we've got no where to go. Prof's got us cornered. It's either their lives or their weapons or their information, verses us. He tells us what he wants and we get it." She paused. "And besides, we don't enjoy what we do, no matter what."

"Our feelings our set aside during our missions." Kaiya added. "It's either kill or be killed, and we like to chose the latter."

"Listen Hotaru," Akiko said. "If we had a choice to quit, we would be long gone and back home. But the problem is, we don't have a choice because your father would kill us, believe or not, and because we don't have a home to go back to."

Hotaru nodded solemnly but said nothing. 'These two . . . they're different from my father's other 'puppets'. Maybe they'll live long enough to realize what they're doing and put a stop to it.' She thought. 'Just maybe . . .'

~~~End of Dream~~~

Hotaru's eyes opened with a moan, accompanied by a furious migraine. She rubbed her sore temples as she contemplated her dream. It was only one of the three she had had constantly, whenever she slept. They were all so real, as if they had happened. And maybe they did, maybe her subconscious was bringing them out.

But if not, she had no way of knowing. She had amnesia, as Sally Po informed her. It was strange. She had seen Akiko and Kaiya before, just a while ago. They had arrived here and talked with Heero and the others, and it made Hotaru wonder if she did know them from somewhere.

She sighed, her headache wasn't helping her remember exactly who she was. Reluctantly prying herself from the bed she was given, leaving her room and stopping in the hallway where she saw the small blare of a computer through an opened door. Quietly, Hotaru walked over and stood at the doorway, staring at the back of Heero Yuy, while getting a strange feeling of daija vu upon remembering her most recent dream.

"Is there something you need?" Heero asked without turning around. Hotaru almost jumped; startled. How could he know she was there.

__

'He is the Perfect Soldier.' She thought, then mentally smacked herself. _'How'd I know that?' _She asked herself silently. "No," Hotaru answered Heero's question. "I just wanted to know . . . why did you question me like some kind of criminal yesterday?"

Heero said nothing for a while, his face dimly reflected off by the loading computer screen. It changed, and his monotone face disappeared, leaving Hotaru with a strange feeling. "Do you truly want me to answer that question or should you find out for yourself?" He asked.

Hotaru shook her head and sighed. "If I knew who I was, I'd be able to answer that." With that said, she walked away.

Briefly, Heero turned his head slightly, watching the daughter of the inauspicious Professor Tomoe walk away with a sad and confused expression on her face. "You wouldn't want me to tell you who you are, when I can barely figure out who I am myself." He whispered once she was out of hearing position.

With his monotone face back in place, and his Prussian blue eyes glaring at his laptop computer screen, he set back to the matter at hand: Finding out exactly what Professor Tomoe had planned for them.

****

**********End Chapter**********

AN: Uh . . . hi minna-san . . . . uh sorry for taking so long. *dodges cans and other objects being thrown at her* *pops out from behind Wufei who's wearing a blue shirt, white pants and white cape, looking extremely sexy.*

LunaDragon: Heehee . . . gomen . . .

****

Wufei: *looks down at LunaDragon after he rolls his eyes* What's your pathetic excuse this time, pathetic onna?

****

LunaDragon: *glares* I'm not a pathetic onna, Wu-man.

****

Wufei: Don't you start! I get enough of that with the braided baka!

****

LunaDragon: *snickers* Gomen nasi, again, that it took SOO long. You see . . . I have this sort of *cough, cough* writers block . . .

****

Wufei: Again.

****

LunaDragon: Don't make me sick Rei-san and Sally-san on you!

****

Wufei: *pales at the thought of being chased by the most annoying women around and shudders*

****

LunaDragon: *laughs* About the writers block, it's starting to leave, cause I know all I'm gonna do, it's just that I don't know how to lead up to it. *sigh* Anyhow, REVEIW PLEASE!


	18. Chapter 18: Don't call me Babe, Duo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

"Come on," Akiko said. "You can't be serious?" She and Duo sat face to face on opposite ends of the room, arguing on whether or not both of them should go and pay a visit to the Prof.

"Sorry babe, can't let you go alone." Duo answered as put his arms behind his head.

"I told you not to call me babe!" Akiko shouted. "And furthermore, you cannot come with me to see my ex-boss!"

"Why?" Duo asked in an attempt to be stubborn.

"Why? What do you mean 'why'?" Akiko growled. "You and the rest are supposed to be dead by my hands and by Kaiya's! Don't you understand? If you go, you'll not only get yourself killed, but me too!"

Duo frowned. "My main ability's stealth, babe. I can handle myself."

"I know that Duo." Akiko retorted. "But this is the Prof we're talking about. And there's no help I need anyways. All I need is to sneak into his lab and retrieve some information. It'll be easier if I go alone. I know my way around there and I won't have to worry about getting killed for not completing a damn mission." Before Duo could open his mouth, Akiko added, "And don't call me babe."

"Listen Akiko," Duo muttered. "Another thing. You remember Rei's speech, trust has to be earned. How do I know that you're not planning anything? Besides, can't let a pretty babe fight all by herself. It goes against my morals."

"Note that this 'pretty babe' saved your life. I can handle myself."

"Then how come you got controlled?" 

Akiko sighed. _'Why's he being so stubborn?'_

"My point exactly. You need the help."

__

'Doesn't he get it that I don't want him to go? I cant hide the fact that they destroyed my homes, even if it does sound perplexed now.' Akiko thought darkly. "On one condition."

Duo smirked, satisfied he got through to her. "Name it babe."

"You stay in the car at least." Duo shook his head and Akiko sighed heavily. She wasn't going to argue anymore. She was tired and it was obvious he wasn't going to let up, no matter how uncomfortable Akiko felt around the ex-boys. "Fine, then don't call me babe. You promise me that, and I'll come."

Duo nodded. "Can't promise how long it'll last though." He grinned at Akiko's almost pained reaction. It was somewhere between annoyance and a plead.

"Fine, Duo." Akiko agreed.

~*^*^*~

"You've figured out how we should go about this?" Rei asked the pacing Setsuna. She sat in a chair, curiously watching her ecstatic friend with a hint of amusement. She had gotten here less than an hour ago, and told Setsuna everything that had happened, including the new mission. "We need to buy the others time if we want everything to work out as planned, you should know that."

"I know," Setsuna murmured. "But this just knocks everything out of place. Kidnapping Relena Peacecraft was not supposed to happen! He . . . I should have known, he's always needed to kill pacifist leaders to gain control. But kidnapping? This was not supposed to happen! And if something similar did happen, it would be later on!"

"Basically you're saying that the Professor just knocked us off schedule?" Rei asked. Setsuna continued to pace in panic, but nodded quickly. "We can fix this. Just time it right and differently."

"We have no time, Rei. You haven't been here as long as I have. When he wants something badly, he gets it one way or another, and he gets it quickly. Extremely quick. And if you ask me, I have my doubts, a lot of my doubts, on our side. Something's not . . . right. It's almost as if he knows something, and he's waiting for just the right moment to go in for the kill."

The phone suddenly rang, causing both girls to jump at the sound. _'If Akiko were here, she'd say that this is just like some horror movie, I bet.'_ Rei thought absentmindedly, her eyes following Setsuna pace as she answered her cell phone. "Rei here," She said.

"Where?" Rei asked the person calling, as if not believing what she just heard.

"And exactly why? Akiko have you gone completely insane! We have enough trouble here as it is! Don't you understand that you and Maxwell will add to that long list?" Rei whispered loudly.

She paused, listening to Akiko talk. "That's a lot you're asking, Akiko." Another pause, then, "We'll see what we can do. But whatever it is your doing better be worth it." A third pause, longer than the last. Finally, Rei said good-bye and disconnected the call, turning her cell phone off. "I don't even want to know how she received my phone number."

"What did Akiko want?" Setsuna worriedly asked, having stopped her insignificant pacing.

"She and Maxwell are on her way here."

"Duo Maxwell?" A nod from Rei made Setsuna feel faint. "This is not happening. Does she not know what will happen if she brings him here? Everyone thinks he's dead!"

"She knows that. Akiko also said that she needs for us to buy some extra time, other than the time we were going to, because she needs to find something out. Apparently Heero, Wufei, and Trowa aren't having much luck hacking in here, so she's going to try to retrieve some information the old fashioned way."

Setsuna shook her head but smiled slightly. "If I can recall correctly, only Hotaru could hack in here constantly and successfully. Not even Heero can do it right now." She said, remembering the bit Rei had told her about Hotaru having amnesia. "And now, we need to lure Professor Tomoe away from his lab and keep him here for how long?"

"Akiko should be here in about twenty minutes. She said she'd call when she arrives, and that'll be soon. After she calls, we'll get him."

"And if we can't?" Rei didn't answer. "Then . . . I sincerely hope they can . . ." Setsuna mumbled.

****

*******

Author's Note: Extremely short chapter I know. But I haven't slept in like 30 hours, do to some insomnia or whatever the doctor dude said. *sigh* And now, thanks to pills I was forced to take, my eyes are drooping like flies sprayed with Raid. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna upload this, and sleep. It's like 10:00pm, a world record for me going to sleep. LOL. Oh yeah, I'll get the chapter out sooner than usual, promise!

****

U.U----zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz sleepy, sleepy, sleepy . . . .


	19. Chapter 19: Sleeping Beauty, Emotional P...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

The sky was insanely dark. Black gloomy clouds covered the sky, blocking out what little lights the stars guided now that there was a new moon. Small streaks of light illuminated the sky every so often, followed by a mysteriously threatening sound of thunder. Somehow, it almost warned the two teenagers to stay away. A bad omen, some would say. But nonetheless, Akiko and Duo drove silently into Professor Tomoe's complex, stopping only once to prove identification. (Which Duo, of course, had hid down under the seat for.)

Now the two teenagers, having much more in common than they realized, parked the car at the entrance to Akiko and Kaiya's apartment. Akiko briefly looked over at the former Deathscythe pilot. "I still say it'd be much easier if you stay here." She said.

Duo shook his head with a smirk. "Sorry ba -- Akiko. Deals a deal, and besides, it shouldn't be to hard for someone like me."

Akiko laughed softly. "Yeah right." She mumbled. "Listen Duo . . . if worst comes to worse, don't get yourself killed out of arrogance or stupidity."

"Talk about a someone with a half empty glass." Duo replied. "Why so pessimistic?"

Akiko didn't answer for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not she should tell him the real reason. She smirked slightly before answering, "Bad past." With no other exchange of words, she opened the car door and stepped out, walking quickly but casually to her apartment.

Duo, left shocked and speechless, quickly followed after her. "Wait up Akiko!" He said in a loud whisper, following the stubborn illegal operative.

Akiko slowed briefly, only pausing one time before sprinting up the stairs. Duo followed, arriving at her apartment door just as she swung open the entrance. "Welcome to my humble abode." She said sarcastically. "Mind the blood and the bullet holes. Kaiya, me, and Hotaru had a minor disagreement." She paced around the room slightly, gesturing to the things she mentioned and walked into her room. Shuffling was heard.

Duo winced. "Now I really don't want to get on your bad side."

"Heard that," Akiko shouted from her place in her room.

"Uh . . . Kiko . . . what exactly are you doing?" Duo wondered aloud.

Akiko peeked her head through. "Kiko?"

He shrugged. "Akiko's kinda long. You said I couldn't call you babe, never said I couldn't call you Kiko." Duo grinned at Akiko's puzzled expression.

"So you have a nickname for everyone?" Duo nodded. "Oh great," She murmured with fake enthusiasm.

"But uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting you some clothes."

"What?" Duo shouted. "I told you I wasn't dressing up as a girl!"

Akiko came back out and threw the Deathscythe pilot a uniform. "I know. That's for men, we saved it for emergences, like when Kaiya and I would sneak into the Prof's place."

"You've done it before?" He asked, examining the clothes. Akiko nodded.

"I told you could handle myself. I'm no idiot."

"Never said you were."

Akiko nodded. "I know." She sighed. "Rei can only spare a certain amount of time. Go get changed." She ordered Duo.

He sighed, but complied.

~*^*^*~

His fingers sped over the keys, furiously clicking on them with great agility. For how long had he done this, Heero wasn't sure. Three hours? Four?

The system Professor Tomoe was using was indeed strong. No matter what he tried, a different firewall would pop up right after the other. He tried to use back doors to hack into the scientist's computer, but nothing seemed to work.

__

'Damn, it's like he knows we're doing this.' He thought bitterly. _'Something's not right, and I want to find out what. Everything that's happened . . . it's too much to be just a coincidence.'_

Finally he noticed something new, like it took form just at that instant. The Wing Zero operative clicked the icon, and his eyes widened at what he saw. The cup of coffee that kept him awake dropped from his hands and shattered on the floor, alerting Hotaru into the room.

She had been walking by, going to catch some shut eye; it was past midnight and her eyes were weary. Having amnesia and all these dreams made her constantly tired. Carefully, she peeked a glance at the former pilot who was now angrily cleaning the mess he had made.

Heero cursed softly, cutting his hand on a sharp glass. He looked up when he noticed a pair of feet and saw Hotaru. She bent down slowly, as if she was circumspective and wary of him. Leisurely, she smiled and helped him pick the rest up and throw it in the trash.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked with a gesture to Heero's bleeding hand. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing . . ." Heero said, his words sounding hollow. As if mesmerized, Heero looked at his palm. Small trickles of crimson red liquid ran down his hand, down his wrist, and then fell to the ground. He said nothing, but continued to stare. A small hand touched his, and his head abruptly shot up, staring with Prussian blue eyes as Hotaru took his hand in her own and put a handkerchief on the wound; applying pressure.

__

'What is she doing?' Heero thought. His mind was racing, his thoughts were jumbled. A strange feeling was inside of him; something he had never experienced before. It confused him, and made him angry and happy at the same time. Angry because he was showing emotion; he wasn't supposed to let that happen. It would give the enemy an upper hand.

But Hotaru wasn't an enemy, was she? But at the same time . . . he was glad. A small feeling was trying to emerge its way to the surface, but Heero pushed it down. He was becoming weak, he needed to go on a mission.

That was all he lived for. It was all he could do; a mindless soldier, a Perfect Soldier suitable only in the battle field. He was cursed, damned for eternity. Brief flashes of the past shrouded his thoughts. The girl and her dog, all the people he killed, everything he destroyed, all the lives he must have ruined . . . he didn't deserve any emotions. Not from anyone else, and not from himself.

He watched silently as she wrapped the blue handkerchief around his hand, around the cut, and tied it tightly. She looked up at him, confused violet eyes without recognition of a past stared at his Prussian blue ones. He looked away, pulling his hand back quickly. "I could have done that myself," He mumbled, surprised that his words didn't come out harsh as he had wanted them too.

They came out . . . almost suitable to be a real merit. Hotaru smiled slightly. "Okay, Mr. Perfect," she said with sarcasm and mild amusement. "I'll take that as a thanks."

Heero said nothing, but nodded once. Quickly, he walked away, not even glancing back. He had a mission to do, and he planned to do it. After all, what else was he good for?

~*^*^*~

A tall woman with corporeal hazel eyes and fire red hair pulled and pinned tightly to the back of her head walked into a darkened room. The white lab coat she wore hugged her feminine frame, showing well defined curves. She glanced sideways; the only real light in the room that spilled from the doorway cast the woman's curved silhouette on the floor.

"Mr. Tanaka," the woman called through the shadows. "My apologizes on bothering you like this, but you have a call waiting for you. He says it's very important."

From the dark indentation of the room, a male figure moved. The light from the doorway was just enough for one to be able to see an image of a male person sitting in a large chair with his back turned towards the door. He spoke not a word but went instantly to the small computer screen laying on the desk and pressed a button. An image of a man with blonde hair and glasses appeared instantly on the screen.

"Professor Tomoe," Said the deep voice. 

The deranged Professor spoke softly and a hint of worry and urgency plagued his features as continually glanced around him. "Mr. Tanaka," He finally asked. "How are things? If you don't finish soon, Setsuna might figure you out . . ."

Mr. Tanaka nodded. "Yes I know. It was because of you that brought her suspicions. It was when you spoke strongly against her months ago. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up killing you."

Professor Tomoe was clearly taken aback. "How did you--?"

"I know," He replied, cutting Tomoe off with authority. "From now on I want you to lay low. Play things casually, until I am finished here. There's no need to raise any more suspicions than you have already."

Professor Tomoe nodded, but something else gnawed his mind. Carefully, he asked, "If they find out about our conspiracy . . . then what?"

"Then you die, Professor Tomoe. You may be high and mighty there, but I own you. Remember that and your place old man." Professor Tomoe nodded briskly and cut the connection off. "Idiot," Mr. Tanaka muttered. "Kaori." 

"Yes sir?" the tall woman stepped forward as the large chair swiveled towards her. 

"Contact all the chief engineers of our . . . special projects. Tell them to increase production. These new developments may force us to proceed in our plans ahead of schedule." 

"Yes Mr. Tanaka," Kaori turned briskly on her heel and left the room, shutting the door behind her and once again plunging the room into near total darkness.

~*^*^*~

"Can't I at least have a weapon? You said there was a high possibility of us getting caught." Duo murmured.

Akiko sighed softly as they walked through the complex, getting ready to enter the mansion that belonged to none other than Professor Tomoe. Earlier, Akiko had given Duo the uniform, which he had tucked his braid in under his hat, but she had left out the weapon.

"Listen Duo, one thing. The Prof is a strange guy and is extremely protected. Only his special guards are aloud to have weapons -- all of which are androids and robots. No one else is aloud, and the only reason me and Kaiya bring weapons in is because, according to him, we're his 'pets'." Akiko answered. "So no, for the thousandth time, you cannot have a weapon. Jeez, I'm beginning to feel like Kaiya when I annoy her."

At this, Akiko couldn't help but start to laugh. "Uh Kiko?" Duo asked, afraid the girl had truly lost her sanity. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Akiko answered. "Had a mental image of us annoying Kaiya for twenty-four hours. I highly believe she'd loose her mind or try to kill us."

Duo chuckled and nodded. "Hey, who's that?" He then asked, gesturing to two men guarding the entrance. Akiko froze. "Kiko?"

"It's . . . the Prof's latest invention." She answered stiffly. "Crap, this might be harder than I thought." She pulled Duo behind a group of bushes and trees. "We'll have to sneak in. Those two dudes are androids and definitely programmed well. The Prof uploaded a lot of data onto them, and they'll recognize you without a doubt."

"But what about letting Rei and the Setsuna-lady know we're here?"

"We'll just find another way. In the mean time, we climb."

Duo groaned. "Where's his lab?" He asked.

"Fifth floor third window to the left." Akiko answered. "We've gotta climb now."

"Great, I've always wanted to go rock climbing. Kiko, how about you go first and I'll follow?"

Akiko sighed and nodded. "You better catch me if I fall."

"And if I fall, who's gonna catch me?"

"The ground will break your fall." Akiko laughed. Duo pouted. "Don't worry, you're an ex-Gundam pilot. Climbing five stories shouldn't be too hard." She gradually eased her way up the tree, resting on a high branch. She was about to crawl across it, but stopped short, an almost pained expression on her face. "Duo?"

Duo looked up, his head tilted to the side. "Huh?"

"You said you'd catch me if I fell . . . right?" Duo nodded, confused at where Akiko was getting at. "Good," She numbly added, falling limply from the tree.

Alarmed, Duo quickly ran up to the tree, catching Akiko just before she hit the floor. With a grunt, his knees gave way and he sunk to the ground with the illegal operative in his arms, and an extremely bewildered expression on his face.

__

'What?' Duo asked himself as he looked over the sleeping form, but smirked slightly.

"Good, you're not dead, just fell asleep on me." He muttered, noticing a yellow dart on her arm. 

__

'You weren't kidding when you said this place was heavily guarded, huh Kiko?' He thought with mild amusement.

"Now what?"

~*^*^*~

"So your basically saying there's an army of mobile dolls being completed as we speak?" Kaiya asked as she looked down at the address she was supplied with. She glanced at Hotaru who nodded in return.

"That's what was on Heero's laptop before he left." Hotaru answered.

She stood before Kaiya and Trowa; the only two sane one's left at the Preventer's headquarters. Akiko and Duo were on a suicide mission on stealing some information from Professor Tomoe. Rei was also there; trying to stall Professor Tomoe so Kaiya and Akiko wouldn't be forced to kidnap Ms. Peacecraft. Wufei and Sally Po were her new appointed guards, just in case the Prof decided to spring a surprise attack. Quatre was contacting the Manganacs. (AN: Those are Quatre's friends right? Please tell me, I'm not sure what those 40 friends of his are called. I THINK that's right.)

So that left the former Heavyarms pilot, now clown and supposedly former illegal operative. "Heero's most likely gone there." Trowa said.

Hotaru nodded. "Most likely . . ." Kaiya mumbled. _'Jeez, if he wasn't so monotone I'd think he would be showing off. But this is serious so . . .'_ "I'm going to help."

Hotaru and Trowa looked at her in surprise, did she just say she was going to help the Perfect Soldier? "I'm not so sure about that . . ." Trowa said.

"He doesn't like to be around people much." Hotaru finished. When the two quiet one's looked at her strangely, she answered, "I've been here for longer than a day, I haven't necessarily been locked in my room. And besides, he got all . . . tense when I tried to help him."

"With what?" Kaiya answered, pertaining to the fact she had amnesia, signaling the fact that Hotaru was just a burden now that she couldn't do all the things she used to.

"He must've been surprised when he found out where the mobile dolls were, and he cut himself on some broken glass." She answered simply. Returning to the subject, she asked, "How are you planning on helping Heero?"

"Anyway I can. He can't take on an army of mobile dolls alone. Someone should help him," Kaiya added.

"And neither can you," Trowa added.

"Way to rub it in." Kaiya muttered. "Every small act can make a difference. So maybe, I can help. I'll tail him, see if he needs help, and deliver it if he does."

Trowa nodded. "I'll help, no use staying here."

"And I'm guessing I don't have a choice but to stay here?" Hotaru asked. Both teenagers nodded briskly. "I have some of my memory back you know."

"But not your skills or knowledge. You'll only get in the way." Trowa said.

"Tell Quatre what's going on." Kaiya added, and they were gone.

__

'Yeah right. I'm not sitting on the bench for this one. My father, my burden. I'm going to help, no matter what. And if it means following the three, then so be it.' Hotaru thought. _'This isn't just their mission, I'm also a part of it.'_

Quietly, she wrote a note explaining everything to the others and left, taking only a loaded gun with her.

~*^*^*~

"We're almost done remember? Now hurry with the installments!" Haruka shouted from her spot under a very large Altron, adding some oil; the final touches.

"Haruka, this isn't just going to take a day or two." Michiru calmly informed her friend and lover. "It'll take more like days, or weeks." She stood on top of Altron, writing in her chart, making sure everything was in working order. She smiled, everything on 'Nataku' was just fine.

"It doesn't mean we can't cut that time in half," The blonde mumbled. "It's hard to find good help these days."

She picked her head up and wiped her forehead with a rag, smearing some oil on her nose and cheeks. They had been working faster and longer than usual, desperate to achieve the goal of rebuilding the five Gundam's from scratch, before anyone could find them out.

So far, the team of over five hundred men and three women only succeeded in rebuilding Altron, or Nataku, as Chang Wufei had named it. "But it doesn't mean we want to ruin their chances of winning because we didn't fix something correctly. One mishap could cost us their lives, Haruka." Michiru reminded as she jumped down.

"Aw well. At least we finished one of them. And he looks better than ever, I must add." The blonde chuckled. 

"To think it took us this shot amount of time." Her lover added as she leaned against Haruka, who smiled and returned with an embrace.

"Ms. Ten'ou!" A male voice called behind them. "Everything's in working order on the Gundam Altron. Everything is 100%, including emergency ammunition."

"Thank you," Haruka said with a nod. "How about the other four?"

"On Wing Zero we've finished installing the self-detonation device, and the Zero system is almost ready. Ammunition is at 79%, and defense is up to 88%. Everything else is at 100 perfect." He answered, checking a clipboard in his hand. "Deathscythe's self-detonation device is yet to be set, everything is up to 100%, and we're having some difficulties with his scythe. Other than that, we're all okay with him."

"Everything is going well." Michiru said. "What of Sandrock?"

"Defenses are stable, but not near enough to their maximum, which could pose a delay. Ammunition is at 94%, and we're almost done adding it's extra Gundamanium armor. His self-detonation is set, and everything else looks fine." The man answered. "Heavyarms, however, is almost finished. All ammunition complete, defensive system stable, armor all added, his mobility is 77% and his hardware and software have just been installed. I say he's the next one we're to finish."

"Think the men will last out some more hours?" Haruka asked.

The man looked around doubtfully. Various men were working on different spots of different Gundams, all of which looked extremely tired. "There's a small possibility. But I'm exhausted and I haven't done as much work as some of the men around here."

"Round up your men, tell them to sleep this night off." Haruka ordered. "All of you go home, you've earned your rest. Just be sure to tell everyone to meet back here at four in the afternoon."

"Thank you Ms. Ten'ou, Ms. Kaiou." The man praised, bowing with th clipboard in his hand. He straightened up and shouted orders to men at different stations, and a chorus of those orders were repeated.

In less than half an hour, each person had disappeared, leaving Michiru and Haruka in the giant warehouse alone. "You're being unusually nice today." Michiru commented.

"We've had it tough. They deserved their rest, and I'm tired myself. Other than that, it'd be best if they rested for a few hours. That'd increase their workload tomorrow." Haruka answered with a small smile.

"Are you really all that tired?" Michiru purred.

"Depends on what you're getting at."

"Oh, you'll see, Haruka . . ." Michiru answered, her eyes shining mischievously.

~*^*^*~

Rei and Setsuna paced nervously and silently through Setsuna's office, thinking on how they were going to spare all the time Akiko and Duo needed. They should have been here by now, given them the okay.

Before they all had agreed on a sign. The sign was to signal Akiko and Duo's arrival. It was a simple act, as to not draw attention. When the two teenagers were here, they would shut down a small section of the security in Setsuna's office. In the corner of the woman's office was a red orb of light. If the light was red, security was on.

But when the light turned green, security was off, which meant that Akiko and Duo had succeeded.

Something must have happened, and that worried the two girls. _'I hope they'd hurry up,'_ Rei thought. _'Damn it Akiko, Duo . . . if you blow this . . .'_

The phone rang and both girls jumped in complete surprise. Setsuna walked slowly and cautiously towards it, lifting it from its cradle. "Meiou Setsuna speaking?" She answered softly.

He eyes widened. _'Crap . . . now what?'_ She thought angrily. "Yes Professor Tomoe, we'll be there in a minute." She hung up the phone and met Rei's confused eyes. "He wants us to meet him in his office."

"Us?"

"Yes."

"How did he know I was here?"

"I'm not sure. There's something going on. He knows something we don't, I'm sure of it."

Rei sighed. "We might as well keep him in his office. At least he didn't ask for us to go to his laboratory."

Setsuna nodded. _'Akiko, Duo, please . . . hurry.'_

****

**********

Author's Note: Heehee, longer don't you think? It's a make up for the last chapter. Special thanks to "Kaiya" (the author on FF.net not my character) for getting me off my lazy butt. ^______^ After all, she wanted a longer chapter, and one of the reason's I write is to please! ^______^

Till next chapter, JA NE! **NOW THAT YOU'VE READ, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hotaru's Bad Side, Akiko's T...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

Hotaru drove the car steadily behind Heero, Trowa, and Kaiya. She wasn't sure if they noticed her behind them or not; the former pilots and illegal operative weren't dumb. They had each been trained extremely well, as had Hotaru. Though she knew her developing skills weren't as good as theirs, she wasn't about to let them know she was following them.

With hands that gripped the steering wheel anxiously, the amnesia ridden girl made a turn at the coming light, parking at a gas-station. Silently she watched a cluster of cars disappear into the night; along with the two she had been following.

"Okay Hotaru," She mumbled to herself. "Now what?"

Almost greedily, she searched her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. Unfolding it, Hotaru read the address without a sound. The only thing that seemed significant at the point, was the words that read "Seventh and Third Avenue." With Hotaru and her amnesia, she had no clue to where it was, but it had to be somewhere around here.

"Great situation you've created for yourself, Tomoe." She muttered along with curses as she swung the door open and walked casually up to the shop. "Excuse, I need to know where this is," The scientist's daughter said with no emotion.

She was too annoyed to care.

The tall, dark skinned man whose nametag said, "Michael" glanced at the paper and back to Hotaru uneasily. "Why do you need know where this dump is?"

"My friend lives there," She said, lying simply. "Now all I ask is that you tell me where to go, I'm not familiar with things around here."

Michael shock his head. "Ya musta gotten the wrong address, Ms." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Because that there is nothing but abandoned property."

He slid the paper across the counter.

Clenching her fists in utmost anger, but trying not to show it, Hotaru spoke through gritted teeth. "Listen, 'Michael'," she spat. "I have no time for this, now tell me how to get there before you see my bad side."

Hotaru's words seemed to hang in the air as a small flashback came to her mind.

__

~*~Hotaru's Day-Dream Flashback~*~

__

It was now officially two months since Akiko and Kaiya had worked for Professor Tomoe. Hotaru could do nothing but be forced to watch, and watched she did. She had never laid a hand in order to stop the two workers for her father, but that was all going to change now.

Just earlier, not even half-an-hour ago, did her father force Akiko and Kaiya on a mission to kill Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner -- the five ex-Gundam pilots.

Hotaru had been infuriated, beyond her capability ever before, and had argued with her father before finally deciding to give up . . . or at least that's what everyone thought she had done.

'Father! You cannot possibly be serious! They're beyond innocent!' Hotaru had shouted as she had followed her father through the halls. 'Those boys helped the world clearly more than anything anyone has ever done!'

'What is your point, Hotaru?' Professor Tomoe then asked absentmindedly. 'I do not care what they did, all I care about is what they can do now. Their Gundams are gone, but those boys are capable of many things. The wars proved that. I do not want them ruining my plans!'

'And just what are those plans of yours?' Hotaru shouted. He hadn't answered her, all he did was smirk evilly and cause Hotaru's hate for him to duplicate.

~*~End of Day-Dream Flashback~*~

"Now tell me, damn it." Hotaru finished as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "I have no time whatsoever for your incompetence."

Michael frowned. "Now listen here, Ms--"

"I said tell me damn it! My friend could be in danger!"

"Then maybe you should let the police--"

Aggravated, Hotaru pulled out her gun and planted it on the man's forehead; who had been leaning down to intensify his frown or glare, whichever it was. That didn't matter now, what did was that he was pale, and afraid, and the information would be given.

"Go straight ahead at this light and then t-take a left, you'll fine the street signs . . . 7th and 3rd sh-should be at the outskirts of t-town." Michael stuttered.

"Is that the only way?" Hotaru demanded.

"Or you could take a l-left here and then follow t-the signs, taking various turns, it's faster th-the other way though, be-because you don't have to t-turn so m-much."

Hotaru smiled and pulled the gun back into her pocket, bolting out the door. "Thank god that pathetic store had no surveillance cameras," Hotaru said as she slammed the door shut to her car, or the car she borrowed without asking.

"Okay, now I'll make it in time." Hotaru promised herself.

~*^*^*~

"We've lost him haven't we?" Kaiya asked as the car came to a halt in front of yet another dead end in the road. Kaiya sighed, mouthing the word as Trowa answered.

"Yes," Trowa said solemnly. Whether or not he was angry or frustrated, Trowa's monotone face betrayed no emotion by any means. It made Kaiya curious to whether or not Trowa didn't talk because of something that may have happened.

She knew Akiko hid behind a facade of humor because she never liked receiving pity from anyone. So if Akiko could appear carefree, people would leave her alone. Kaiya abided by her wishes, never pressing, as her friend never pressed the subject with her.

"Do you have the address in spite of everything?" Kaiya asked. She hadn't been the one to receive the paper with rushed and badly written handwriting, so she knew nothing of where it was.

Trowa nodded and pulled a paper out. He unfolded it and read the only words that held importance now, "Seventh and third avenue."

Kaiya frowned. There was no seventh and third avenue, it ended at Seventh Avenue and another set of streets began. "There's a possibility that what Heero found was a fake." She voiced.

"But we would have at least found Heero somewhere."

"Should we keep looking?"

Trowa nodded. "We don't really have a choice." He said.

Kaiya sighed. _'I hope we find something soon, Yuy could be in trouble. If the boy dies, we'd be one step behind Professor Tomoe, giving him a decent advantage.'_

~*^*^*~

__

~*~Akiko's Dream~*~

__

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have anyone that would like to, especially my daughter," Said the woman. She had long black hair, reaching above her thighs. Her eyes were teal, and despite the stranger at the door, she had a warm smile and caring eyes.

"Are you sure about that? It would be intentionally wise to except this offer." The man pressed. His hair was gray and uncombed, making him look older than he actually was. He was tall, thin, and had muscles protruding through his tight black shirt. His eyes were a menacingly colored blue. 

Still, the woman shook her head, the warmth in her smile gone, her eyes cold. "I'm sorry sir, I do not want my daughter in your army, it doesn't matter how many times you ask me."

"But we didn't ask." The man pressed. "You don't want your daughter to end up like your husband, now do you?"

Fear gripped onto the woman and refused to let lose. She briefly remembered her husband. He had died during the war of AC 195. But he wasn't one of the soldiers who died in battle, he was assassinated for betrayal against OZ. She went to close the door but the man held it in place with his arm and foot.

"Let your daughter join," He ordered.

"Let me join what?" Someone asked as she came downstairs. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing Akiko," Her mother reassured. "Now go back upstairs."

Akiko didn't buy it. She came down and appeared by the door. "Listen, whatever it is you want, the answers no." Akiko said simply. She opened the door and slammed it shut, surprising the man on the other side with her strength.

He muttered curses as he rubbed his foot, and Akiko smiled in satisfaction. She turned to her mother, who was pale. "Mom?" Akiko asked worriedly.

"I-it's nothing, I'm fine." Her mother lied, turning and walking back into the kitchen. But before she did, she said, "Akiko, pack your bags, you're going to stay with your aunt."

"Mom--" Akiko pleaded.

"Just go pack sweetie," Her mother said in a venomously soothing tone.

****

~~~

Akiko had packed and left for her aunts house, along with her good friend, Kaiya. They stayed at her aunt's house for a week, without a word from their parents. Outside, the day was dimly lit, the sun barely visible as it sunk under the horizon. Tiresomely, Akiko and Kaiya sat on the couch, watching TV.

An announcer blared on the TV suddenly, interrupting the show for a shocking news bullion. Both of the girls' eyes went wide with horror at what the newsman said. "--The town disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in ruins. No one survived, and the main cause is not yet known. Our sources, however, tell us that a nuclear warhead was exposed to it, and it went off this morning."

The announcer paused and footages were shown; rubble all around the town, dead bodies, ranging from infants to adults. Kaiya and Akiko had no time to mourn over their fallen city and loved ones when suddenly the door burst open.

Tears stinging her eyes, Akiko snapped her neck around and she saw the same man that had been at her house and scared her mother. "You!" She shouted. "You did this!"

Kaiya looked at the man in shock, he had been to her house, and her father had to throw him out because he didn't leave! "Son of a bitch!" She shouted.

Three men appeared behind him and he smiled. "Your parents brought this upon themselves. If they did as we asked and let you join us, they wouldn't have had to suffer the ultimate price. But now that doesn't matter, you two are coming with us."

He snapped his fingers and the three uniformed men grabbed the two girls. Akiko would have smirked, had she not been in so much pain. One of the three had grabbed her by the wrist. Using that to her advantage, Akiko twisted around, taking the man with her, and held his arm in a threatening position behind his back.

With only a slight hesitation, she pulled the arm up and the crack of bones breaking greeted her ears. The guard yelled in pain.

Suddenly, Akiko was hit in the back by someone else and then thrown to the couch. She yelped as the man with the broken arm pounced on her and held her neck. "You have no idea who your dealing with!"

"Enough!" the commander shouted. He surveyed the damage. One man had Akiko pinned to the floor, and two others held a restless Kaiya. "Drug them and lets leave, Professor Tomoe is impatient."

The man on top of Akiko placed a handkerchief over her mouth and nose, then in seconds, Akiko slipped into unconsciousness.

****

~~~

Only later, did she awake, having no recollection of anything ever happening. Implanted in her mind with the help of Professor Tomoe, was a fake past, one of which had the Gundams destroying her home and family. Likewise for Kaiya.

And when they awoke, upon hearing this, did they pledge their lives to working with Professor Tomoe. Only when ready, were they going to seek there revenge.

~*~End of Dream~*~

"Kiko!" She heard someone call her name.

Was that her name? She was confused, shaken. Where was she? She didn't know.

"Kiko, wake up, Akiko!" There was the voice again. With a moan, her eyes fluttered open. Hovering over her was a worried, yard-long braided teenager. "Welcome back, Kiko," He whispered, glancing around nervously.

"What? Duo . . ." Akiko groaned, lifting herself from the grass and rubbing her temples. "How long was I out?"

"I'd say half-an-hour. The tranquilizer they shot was pretty strong. You okay, didn't look like you were having a good dream." Duo said.

Akiko shook her head. "I don't know where that came from, it was real but I don't remember it happening."

"Great, so now two babes have amnesia." Duo muttered.

Akiko didn't reply. _'What was that?'_ She thought to herself. "Don't call me babe."

"I didn't call you a babe, I was addressing two unnamed people." Duo argued with a grin.

In spite of herself, Akiko laughed. Shaking her head, she stood groggily. "Come on, we gotta get the information."

She was on her knees when the former Deathscythe pilot pulled her down. He was frowning, and Akiko looked around. "It was a long half hour, Akiko. I think they know we're here."

"What's that mean?"

Duo shifted uncomfortably. "You kinda made some noise while you slept. That's why I asked if you had a nightmare. The two androids or whatever came looking and I had to run for a while. Security's probably twice as tough now."

"Damn," Akiko muttered. "Now what?"

"What else, we bust in." Duo said with a smirk. "Ami was right, I do come in handy."

Before Akiko could react, Duo had risen from his spot, pulling the girl along with him. He ran through bushes, dodging occasional tranquilizer shots. Akiko kept up with him through it all and she couldn't help but wonder how he knew where they were going.

"I had to run somewhere, so I got acquainted with the place," Duo answered as if reading her thoughts. He shrugged and stopped in front of a back door. "I was gonna wait till you came to, because I don't know my way around in there."

Akiko nodded and grabbed the doorknob. "It's locked, but it's a cheap lock. Must be the basement or something." She said, taking a hair pin from her hair. Kneeling with her face to the door, she stuck the pin in and fiddled around, until, finally, there was a click.

The door opened slightly. "Stay behind me," Akiko ordered. Duo was about to protest when Akiko cut him off, "You have no idea where anything is, remember?"

He sighed but nodded. Now the matter would get dangerous, and Duo silently promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to 'Kiko.' He didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection with her. "Whatever you say, Kiko. I'll cover you," He mumbled as Akiko led the way inside.

****

*******************

END OF CHAPTER

*******************

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the delay, but at least it is out. Anyways, thanks to those who have been reviewing. And I give a special thanks to SaturnActingChick who took the time to review ALL my chapters after she realized she didn't. ^_^; Heehee, that was thoughtful.

Review please! Next chapter should be out in 1 or 2 days.


	21. Chapter 21: Heero's Caught, Akiko's Setb...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

Luna Dragon

~*^*^*~

The large moon shone dimly as it began to set behind the Earth, the same way it always did every night. Soon, the sun would peek it's way through the horizon but Heero, for one, didn't appreciate it's burning rays. The sun was too bright for his comfort as he skulked along the shadows of a large, metal building. The building seemed quiet and appeared to be abandoned and unguarded. But the Perfect Soldier knew that looks were meant to be deceiving. Because, hidden from the inexperienced eye were high tech surveillance systems. Heero, of course, avoided them all with great ease and was about to infiltrate the building itself.

Right now, as far as he could tell, it was a secret and small organization that hid their true agenda and were making thousands of mobile dolls. Earlier he had found a confidential sub basement below the building. He had heard men talking of no plans to ship them elsewhere or to use them. They were making an army, for what, he had a pretty reliable hunch. It was an army for a war that didn't exist . . . yet.

Now the men had left, leaving the Perfect Soldier with a perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. He climbed slowly from the sub basement and inspected the area.

Rows and rows of mobile dolls greeted his vision and he frowned. Why would they continue to build these when the wars were already over? People were at peace now, and everything was supposed to have passed. He figured it had to do with all the soldiers in battles who thought they had no other purpose in their lives but to fight, so they were going to fight, no matter the cause.

At this, Heero's frown deepened. True that was how he felt most of the time, but he didn't find ways to fight another war. His hands were saturated with more than enough blood, and he was through fighting meaningless battles. The Perfect Soldier would fight if he had no other option, but just so he could feel like he had a purpose? Not even he would go as far as to do that.

Cautiously he moved through the rows of the heavy metal machinery and came to a stop at a computer. _'This is where the files must be kept,'_ Heero thought as he took a disk from his pocket and, placing it into the computer, he began hacking away.

Just as he was about to break through a rather defenseless firewall, a cold metal steal was placed to the back of his neck and he stiffened. "Don't move," The voice hissed venomously.

~*^*^*~

The two silhouettes ran across the walls without making a sound, stopping only on occasion to look around the corner. So far no guards had appeared, and that worried one of the shadows on the walls, which connected to none other than Akiko.

__

'We should have at least ran into a dozen people back here!' Akiko thought frantically as she searched around, pulling Duo along behind her.

She ducked under the view of a surveillance camera and Duo followed in pursuit. He was also a little worried. Of what he heard from Akiko, this place was one of the most secretly guarded places in the complex. But, they had seen not one guard there whole trip from the basement to the second floor. It was snooped with high tech security involving cameras and alarm systems, but no guards, human or not.

The former pilot would have voiced his thoughts, but he wasn't sure if they had sound proof walls. If he talked, would an alarm sound because his voice activated it? _'No time like the present to find out,'_ He thought, hiding a grin.

His mouth hadn't even opened before Akiko placed her hand to it. She shook her head and pointed behind the corner. Two guards were standing as fortifications to a highly classified area.

Slowly, Akiko removed her hand from Duo's face and mouthed, "The lab," without making a sound.

He nodded and they stepped back slightly, until they were positive they were out of hearing and viewing range. "What do we do now?" Duo whispered. "That's the lab, right?"

"At least the shortest and safest way to it." Akiko replied. "And there's only one way I could think of to get in there." Duo raised a questioning brow and Akiko grinned. "Leave this one to me, those two know who I am. But you stay here."

"Remember our deal?" Duo asked, matching her grin.

"Forget that for now, and besides, I'll be around the corner." Akiko snapped.

The braided teenager sighed but complied. "Yeah, yeah, Kiko."

With a nod, Akiko walked from around the corner slowly approaching the two men who were guarding the door to the laboratory entrance. She stopped only a mere three feet in front of th two. "I need to go in there, the Prof's waiting for me." Akiko demanded with a scowl.

"Yeah right," The first man answered.

"We would have been informed if you were. Now get out of here," The second added.

Akiko's scowl changed into a smirk as she walked closer. "Is that so?" She asked. "Because you know the consequences for not listening to the Prof, right? If he finds out that you two wouldn't let me in, you'd be sure to get punished."

The two sentinels glanced at each other uncertainly and that was all Akiko needed. In that split second, she retrieved a hand gun from her pocket and held it to the first guard's temple. Her other hand was pressed firmly on the second's neck. A small trickle of blood ran down her hand and as she released a bit of weight, one of the lights on the ceiling illuminating her small pocket knife.

"Like I said, you'd be sure to get punished. By me," Akiko said.

In seconds, she removed the gun and her hand, hitting one guard in the neck and knocking him to the floor. She grabbed the other by the head and slammed his face into her knee. She hit him in the back on the neck and he sunk, unconscious like his partner. With her hand, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and the blood on her shirt.

__

'No matter how much I try, my hands will always be red.' Akiko thought.

She hadn't realized she was so nervous, but she had every right to be. One screw up and she and Duo were goners. She kept her eyes on both of the sickeningly pale watchmen even as footsteps approached her. She knew who it was before they spoke. "Now I really don't want to get on that bad side of yours." Duo murmured.

Getting to her feet, Akiko slung the shorter man's arm over her neck and proceeded to drag him off. "You take the other one, we'll need to change into these clothes."

"Oh, does that mean I get to watch?" Duo asked as he once again complied with Akiko's wishes.

"Hentai," Akiko muttered. "I didn't mean to actually take off your clothes! Put the uniform over them!"

Duo shrugged. "Worth a try."

~*^*^*~

Roughly, Heero was thrown into a cell with his hands cuffed carelessly in front of him. "We have no time for you," The guard shouted as he slammed the cell door shut. Heero growled inwardly, angry at himself for not paying closer attention.

He wondered if the guard knew who he was, apparently not or he wouldn't be thrown in here.

The Perfect Soldier said nothing to the retreating figure. No pleas for forgiveness, no pleas to be let lose. He just stared with a monotone expression on his face, secretly contemplating on how he was to escape.

Though the guard had not been smart enough to check who he was, he had removed every weapon Heero had possessed.

Well, almost.

With his arms hand cuffed in front of him, it made things only easier than if they were behind him. He slung his arms over his shoulder and placed them behind his neck, as if he were happy-go-lucky and appeared to be resting peacefully, save for the fact that his eyes were opened.

Taking out a small chip that was placed behind the collar of his shirt, he walked over to the door and placed it on the handle. He wouldn't use it now.

Later, when a guard returned, he would detonate the small explosive and grab the person's weapon.

He planned on getting the information. _'I'm not running away until I find out what's going on here.'_ Heero thought.

****

**************

End of Chapter

**************

Author's Note: Another chapter done. It will be longer next time, it's that I have a special plan for chapter 22. Look forward to a _bit_ of Akiko/Duo romance.

Thanks for your patience and reviews, but keep em coming! **^**____^ Since it's the weekend now, the next chapter will be out in a few hours, technically, since its 12:07 AM and March 2 now. So uh, next chapter in a few hours!


	22. Chapter 22: Decisions Over Your Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.

Children of War

By,

LunaDragon

~*^*^*~

Slowly the car made its way around the block before parking near by, but not too near. Violet eyes stared at the building in wonder, as if they had seen it someplace before, and they had. Only once. But now, with their keeper's brain clogged with confusion, they only held mild recognition.

Coolly, Hotaru opened the car door and checked to make sure all her weapons were in place. A few grenades, two guns, and a smoke bomb, all hidden beneath a midnight blue cloak. She had left with only one weapon, but found various tools in the car, apparently the former pilots used this particular car often. Cautiously, her hand at her side, just clutching the gun, she made her way across the deserted, grassy plane.

With surprising stealth and ease that appeared almost foreign to her mind, she avoided all surveillance cameras and slipped through the guards swiftly and silently. _'I could get really good at this,'_ Hotaru thought with amusement.

Slowing her pace she stopped in front of a rather small sub basement and slipped inside, still avoiding the surveillance cameras and other devices that could alert where she was. "Lieutenant Kaori?" A male voice shouted.

"What is it Robinson? This better be worth my time. Mr. Tanaka is impatient now and I don't want to get in his way," Kaori said.

Hotaru sighed inwardly, she hadn't expected people to be here. _'Looks like I'm going to have to sit and wait for this . . .'_ Hotaru thought miserably. She was tired, dreams had been relieving her of well needed sleep. With her eyes closed, she tried to relax her tensed muscles.

Not even a minute later the two's conversation headed into Hotaru's interest. "The Heero Yuy?" Robinson asked.

"Who else could have infiltrated this base so easily? It was only a matter of time before the Preventers caught on to our plan. Yet they don't know what we're planning, so we have not to much to worry." Kaori said.

"Then there is something wrong, he wouldn't have been caught this easily!" Robinson countered. "Not only that but two of Tomoe's best recruits were ordered to assassinate the five pilots!"

Hotaru's ears picked up her father's name and she listened intently, her eyes wide.

There was a pause as Kaori tried to regain control over her anger. "I know that you idiot! Send your best men and do not let our enemy Yuy escape! It's bad enough dealing with that idiot worker of ours, Professor Tomoe, I do not want Mr. Tanaka hovering around me also!"

__

'How's my father involved in all of this?' Hotaru thought with wide eyes.

"Y-yes, Colonel Night." The man answered shakily.

She heard footsteps and the sound faded altogether, leaving Hotaru alone with her thoughts. Her father, one that she knew little about and even less since she got amnesia, was involved in a different organization other than the one he owned. The scientist's daughter couldn't help but wonder if the pilots knew this information, it could come in handy.

What she wanted to know, she voiced aloud, "Why does Heero have so many enemies? So he helped save everyone from the ultimate punishment called death twice, and this is how he's repaid?"

Before she got a chance to answer her question images, began forming in her mind and she grabbed her temples, aware that a massive migraine was on its way.

__

~*~Hotaru's Flashback~*~

"Who are you enemies?" The young girl asked. She was short, had chin-length black hair and emotion filled violet eyes. She stared at the young boy hoping to receive an answer of some sort, and she did, though not one she expected.

The young boy, as usual, regarded the question with importance. He had no idea why or how, but the girl in front of him always managed to revive the emotions that Dr. J wanted so badly to take away. He looked away, his Prussian blue eyes hidden for a moment behind his bangs only to appear again when his face turned back to the girl. "What do you mean by that?"

"Odin, you're always talking about 'the enemy.' Who exactly are they?" She explained, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"My enemies are all those who try and hurt me, and those who try to stand in the way of my missions. They're simply obstacles and must be eliminated." He answered simply, his small arms crossed over his chest.

The girl had almost seemed a bit upset at that answer. "Is that your own opinion or is that Dr. J talking?" He hadn't responded, acting like he hadn't heard. The girl tried again. "Are your missions so important they're worth giving up yourself?"

~*~End of Hotaru's Flashback~*~

"Heero . . ." She mumbled.

Hotaru suppressed the urge to sigh heavily as she looked at her hands, fingers intertwined together and wet with perspiration. Now she was really confused.  


__

'Why do I . . . why do I feel so much like I know him from somewhere?' She thought. Hotaru rubbed her forehead, trying to sweep the images from her mind. _'What a stupid way to think,'_ she told herself, _'I probably do. Too bad I can't remember much of the past week.'_

"Heero . . ." The name escaped her lips again.

This sort of feeling was entirely alien to her. It was a feeling she'd never felt before . . . She knew Heero from somewhere, but she didn't know where. She felt a strange connection between him, but she shoved the feelings from her mind.

She couldn't possibly know him before two days ago . . . could she?

~*^*^*~

"Crap." Duo muttered to no one in particular. He cast a quick glance to Akiko who stood with her arms crossed; frowning. "Please tell me you have an idea on how to get passed this . . . problem?"

Akiko almost growled but stopped short. "This was not here the last time I checked, which was no more than two days ago."

She sighed and looked ahead of her once more. They had gotten passed the guards, changed (without Duo watching Akiko, despite his constant begging), knocked out at least five guards and hid them in different janitor closets.

Now in front of them were various crisscrossed, diagonal and straight red lines. Infrared lasers, to be exact. A long line of them stretched for at least twelve yards. "I don't suppose you're an expert in gymnastics?" Duo then asked.

Akiko laughed. "I'm good in martial arts. Gymnastics is in Kaiya's department . . . I can't even do a simple handstand . . ."

Duo sighed, now they had no other way of getting the information. Unless . . . 

"Do they have air ducks leading to the lab?"

"Yes, but I suggest we skip that route. It's most likely loaded with weaponry. Like I said before, the Prof's protected." Akiko answered. "Might be able to handle shutting them down though. Damn it, Hotaru was better at this than me."

Duo groaned at the thought of getting a wrong code and being captured. Most likely they'd be put in some kind of cell for a while, but the Deathscythe pilot had been through worse and similar situations, and he could handle that. What worried him was what they would do to Akiko. By descriptions and stories, this scientist sounded completely deranged. He cringed, most likely they'd kill her. But Duo was determined to prevent that; according to him, the 'babe' was his friend.

__

'Besides, I'm the Shinigami, I decide who dies and who doesn't.' He thought. "Alright Kiko, get cracking with the codes."

Akiko only nodded, this was going to take a while.

~*^*^*~ [now for an extra long part with Kaiya and Trowa, plus a slight romance seen; dedicated to Kaiya, the faithful reviewer.]

Surprisingly to both teenagers, the corporation building came into view. They had searched for more than an hour and tossed the directions away long before; concluding Hotaru had most likely tricked them with a fake address. They pulled the car to a stop no more than a block away from the illegal building, firmly determined not to get caught.

So far it looked as if though nothing had disturbed the supposedly abandoned building, but both Kaiya and Trowa knew otherwise. Looks had meant to be deceiving, especially when they were dealing with people like these. Turning off the engine Kaiya sat back and stared at the large building before her: some windows littered the four extremely high walls that covered at least four stories of the air. Some windows were lit dimly, showing various silhouettes inside. Though the two couldn't see them from where they were, they knew for sure that cameras delimited the walls and inside.

The two said nothing as the lights of the car died out and only the gentle glow of the rising sun to illuminate their view, which was barely enough for them to see more than a few yards and the giant shadow of the building. Sitting back, Kaiya crossed her arms in thought of how to get in and out with Heero.

They wouldn't have too much problem avoiding the surveillance cameras, and once on the inside if there weren't too many guards . . . _'Who am I kidding, I've been here before and it was more guarded than Professor Tomoe's place.'_ Kaiya thought gloomily. She grimaced slightly at what they were about to face. _'I don't think we're all that prepared, and worse yet, that Kaori bitch is in there.'_

"Ready?" Trowa asked and Kaiya nodded absentmindedly. Trowa had no idea how powerfully protected this place was, and Kaiya cursed under her breath for not realizing that Mr. Tanaka was involved in this. It would've helped.

The two walked mutely from the car after they got out, keeping tense just in case of surprises. They all had been getting a lot of them lately. Inattentively, Kaiya fingered her gun that was strapped to her thigh, and another that was strapped under her black coat. Trowa walked slower behind Kaiya, keeping an extra lookout for guards or for hidden video cameras until they came to a stop in front of the back side of the building.

"We could check for a way to get in," Kaiya whispered so Trowa had to listen intently; her voice was that soft. She was hiding something, the Heavyarms pilot could tell it in her voice. She was scared, with all good reason, but too scared for his liking.

Trowa didn't persist, but nodded solemnly as a reply. With careful agility and stealth, he made his way around the walls, avoiding all the viewable surveillance equipment within his eye site. Unconsciously he made sure his guns and ammo were in place and, upon seeing that they were, he walked over to the nearby windows. Delicately he proceeded to run his hands around the window frame to look for a weak spot, or maybe a small gap between the frame and the window so he could pry it open. Unsuccessful of finding anything in the reachable windows on one side of the building he moved to a different side. At last he found a window he could pry open and motioned for Kaiya to follow.

"If we can get something, we could force open this window," He whispered.

Kaiya nodded and looked around with Trowa, still maneuvering out of video reach. The closest and toughest thing the two could find was a small branch-like stick. Without a word, already understanding each other, the two stuck the end of the branch into the gap and advanced to pry open the window.

Upon doing so, the two entered soundlessly and stealthily. Needless to say, both teens were left gaping at what site lay before them. Hacking into files on a computer stood Hotaru, not even noticing the two's arrival.

Before the violet-eyed girl knew it, she was pressed against the wall by a very pissed off looking Kaiya. "How'd you get here?" Trowa asked as he frowned.

Kaiya almost growled at the teenage girl but held back, reminding herself that Hotaru had amnesia, and she had enough problems. "Do tell, you've been full of surprises lately."

Hotaru blinked a few times and shook her head, shock written on her features. Slowly (and with a firm look from Trowa) Kaiya let the girl go and backed up, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. "I wanted to help," Hotaru answered. "I'm not going to stand around and do nothing while one of the people I tried to protect has a chance of getting killed, especially by a man that my father works for."

Kaiya was left gaping, and astonishment flashed across Trowa's features just for an instant before he regained his composure. "Explain," He said simply yet menacingly.

Kaiya nodded, her eyes wide. She new who was hear and that Professor Tomoe knew as well, but she never knew that in reality, her boss, worked for Kaori and Tanaka.

"I heard two people talking when I got here." Hotaru began. "Some woman named Kaori and some man Robinson were having an argument when I arrived, and I was listening to their conversation. She called my father an idiot worker," Hotaru smiled slightly at that. "And they have over five hundred mobile suits, which could be a problem since they're, in spite of everything, building more."

Kaiya took a step back and leaned against the wall for support. Not only was Professor Tomoe bad enough, but now they had to deal with a more powerful force that had over five hundred suits and counting. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it, nothing coming out. In different circumstances this would've been easier to digest, since she was on one of their sides in the first place. But now they had to go head to head with two extremely strong corporations, who had mobile dolls, an endless supply of weapons, robots, and who knew what else! And Kaiya and the rest had jack shit, herself, Akiko, Hotaru, and the former pilots not knowing what Ami and Rei had in store for them.

"Crap," She said simply, finding nothing else that could help. _'Wait until Akiko hears this, she isn't going to take it well.'_

"So now we have another person wanting us dead," Trowa said softly. "We'll need some information."

"As much as I hate to say this," Kaiya shifted her gaze to Hotaru, "you go and try to find Heero. Break him out and let him take it from there, Trowa and myself will try to hack into some files."

Trowa nodded, as did Hotaru. "I'm partially new at this, but my memory is slowly returning." She said. "It wont be too hard, so I'll try my best."

She smiled slightly, stuffed a disk she had downloaded something onto inside her pocket, and ran out of the door. Kaiya sighed; she didn't have a good feeling about this. She turned to Trowa, when she saw two shadows slumped against a corner.

Trowa followed her gaze and his one visible eye found two unconscious forms. Better yet, two unconscious forms of guards. He cast a glance at Kaiya, who was smiling. _'Now we're getting somewhere.'_ Kaiya thought.

Five minutes later Trowa and Kaiya walked swiftly through the halls in uniforms, blending in with the security, their gazes low as to not attract attention. Many guards were surrounding various doors that prohibited entry and each were armed, one way or another.

"How can so many people want to fight again?" Kaiya asked with a pang of pity and sorrow.

Trowa said nothing for a while, his face expressionless as usual, but when Kaiya looked at him, grief flashed in his teal eye before he answered. "A lot of people have sacrificed their lives to obtain peace, including soldiers and innocents. Those very innocent people that survived turned their anguish into hatred in order to fuel their loss. They fail to acknowledge the fact that they're only causing more destruction and more pain for others including themselves. They know not when to cease."

"Blinded by their hatred they don't notice they're seeking unwanted revenge on all those that are happy." Kaiya mumbled. "What a way to live."

They walked and Kaiya began to grow more familiar with the halls and doors, recognizing even some of the faces from her last encounter with this place. Only now she knew that Professor Tomoe worked for them. She motioned for Trowa to turn at the next door and they did, unaware of the shadow following them.

Kaiya glanced at Trowa and whispered, "Come on, the information is stored --"

"What are you two doing here?" Robinson shouted from behind them. Trowa cursed under his breath as he and Kaiya turned around slowly, only to find a gun trained on them each. Robinson sneered. "Security personal of low class aren't allowed in here!"

Kaiya sighed and was a bit relieved to find out he had no idea Trowa was who he was. _'Robinson never was the greatest one to get details straightened out.'_ Kaiya thought. She looked at Trowa and then to the Lieutenant. "Robinson, it's Kaiya. I'm here by strict orders from Professor Tomoe. Akiko's been reassigned, this is . . ." Desperately, she tried to think of a name and said the first one that popped into her mind. "This is Mark."

Trowa almost frowned. _'Mark was the best she could come up with?'_

"And why weren't we informed?" Robinson asked.

Kaiya growled, but she had nothing to say to that. She didn't expect him to press. _'So much for him with details. Just my luck.'_

"Do you really think Kaori would inform you of everything?" Trowa asked. He had no idea who Kaori was, but from what he heard, she sounded like she was in high command and stuck up about it.

Robinson didn't seem to convinced, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well." He muttered. "I'll go inform Kaori of your arrival." He turned on his heal and briskly walked out of the door.

Only when they heard a slam of a door, did the two teenagers release a breath they hadn't known they were holding. "We better hurry, knowing that once Kaori finds out they'll send some soldiers after us." Trowa said softly.

"I don't think we have to worry too much about that," Kaiya mumbled. "Robinson . . . he always seemed different. He knows who you are, most likely, and he knew who Heero was. But Robinson . . . I don't think he's too happy here. He understands that what they're doing isn't right, and if I'm correct, he'll be willing to help."

"Where to now?"

"Second floor. They have a hallway filled with fifteen rooms dedicated to information. Akiko and I've been there once, but only for a while. It was when Professor Tomoe thought he could really trust us when we were secretly planning on leaving and putting a stop to him. I should have realized that Kaori and her damn boss were involved as well."

Trowa nodded. "Let's go then. Robinson may seem trustworthy, but if he isn't then we should at least get the information."

With one last glance to where the Lieutenant had left, Kaiya made her way down the hall and up the stairs with Trowa, avoiding every guard without as much as a second glance. They climbed up the stairs, avoiding the elevator because of it's camera and were on the second floor.

Walking with their heads down as to not let the cameras get good shots of their faces, Trowa and Kaiya walked through the halls and proceeded into turning down different corridors and finally coming to a halt in front of a door which read, 'Authorized Personal Only.'

Glancing around, the teens carefully pushed the door open and began making their way down the large hallways, which, upon Trowa's count, had exactly fifteen doors. And according to Kaiya, each had loads of important information.

"The one that holds all the information on this place should be . . ." Kaiya whispered as she and Trowa walked passed a few doors. She stopped in front of the sixth door to their left. "In here."

Before Trowa could respond, they could here Kaori's grumbling voice as she muttered curses loudly. "I swear I'm going to kill that fucking Robinson for not telling me sooner! The damn nerve of him, I had to find out from a shit worker of a guard!"

__

'The wrath of Kaori strikes again,' Kaiya thought with a groan. She looked around frantically before she was pulled into the room with Trowa. "Either way we'll get caught, lets just download the information." He said simply.

"You don't understand," Kaiya argued. Her eyes flickered from anger to worry. "If she takes us to Mr. Tanaka, we're better off dead!"

"Then what do you propose we do? There are no other options."

Kaiya balled up her fists. _'Think! What would Akiko do, she's always lively in a situation like this. I swear that girl is rubbing off on me.'_ Her mind raced and she could hear Kaori's loud footsteps coming near their door. _'Please forgive me Trowa.'_

Without warning, Kaiya pushed Trowa against the wall and pressed herself to him, appearing to be in a scheduled place to make out. Caught by surprise, he was completely unguarded as to what Kaiya did and was going to do. Quickly, she placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around Trowa's neck, reveling the ideal headiness of how perfectly their bodies fit. Kaiya's lips met Trowa's with a fierce urgency, a stinging need that shimmered since she met him. Things that both teenagers were unaware of until now.

Kaiya wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, unconsciously deepening the kiss as she found she was enjoying herself. And unknown to her, Trowa couldn't help but feel somewhat similar as their tongues intertwined together.

__

'This is just for a mission,' Kaiya kept trying to convince herself.

The door opened and to their horror, Kaori noticed them and stopped in front of the two teens with a loud growl. Almost hesitantly, Kaiya release her arms from around Trowa's neck and hoped that the stunt had fooled Kaori.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in your positions, this is a restricted area!" Kaori shouted.

Kaiya cringed and bowed her head, Trowa doing the same. Unknown to the stuck-up red head, the teens were hiding their faces from her as to not reveal who they were. Kaori may have been stuck up, but she was incredibly smart and never naive.

"It wont happen again," Trowa whispered, his tone unusually unlike his normal voice. Kaiya nodded, but refused to talk. If Kaori recognized her voice, their plan would be ruined.

"It better not!" She shouted, her hazel eyes blazing. "You don't want to pay dire consequences from Tanaka." Kaori crossed her arms across her chest and frowned harder. "Now, I suggest that you leave before I change my mind."

__

'Damn, plan a failed.' Kaiya thought. She was about to say something when the room began to blaze red and sirens shouted in the background. _'Hotaru,'_ Both Trowa and Kaiya thought at once.

Kaori looked up and cursed. "Damn it! It has to be that damn Yuy!"

Using her distraction to his advantage, and before Kaiya could stop him, Trowa sprinted forward and tackled Kaori to the ground, arms around her waist they fell with a thud. "Kaiya, leave! I'll get the information!" Trowa shouted, but before he could breathe another word, Kaori had a gun pointed to his throat, safety off.

Cursing, Trowa held up his hands in defeat. He couldn't even get his own weapon at this point. If he moved, she pulled the trigger. "So Kaiya is it?" Kaori mocked. "Dealing with a Gundam pilot are we? Well, you move or he does, I pull the trigger. And Kaiya, don't think I wont, one way or another we have to kill these pilots. It doesn't matter when, where, or how."

Kaiya didn't move. "What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Trowa frowned. "Kaiya leave, you can come back for the information later. I'm not afraid of death."

"Brave one aren't we, Barton?" Kaori asked. She tightened her grip on the trigger but Kaiya stopped her.

"No!" She shouted. "You said you'd have to kill him sooner or later, so make it later. He has information, he knows something."

__

'Damn it, making this crap up as I go along isn't doing me any good.' Kaiya thought frantically.

"Alright," Kaori agreed with a smirk. "It might be nice to see you all squirm . . . Kaiya, dispose of all your weapons. Each and every one of them." Kaiya complied, throwing every weapon she had on the floor.

Guards burst in the door with guns trained on Trowa and Kaiya. On Kaori's command, Trowa rose slowly and also disposed of all his weapons. "Take them to a cell, I'll deal with them later! The rest of you see what's going on!" The red head shouted.

As they were told, the guards dragged the teens off, hands cuffed behind their backs and guns focused on their heads and chests in case they tried anything.

~*^*^*~

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Akiko moved the hair pin a little and a low groan, sputter and hiss greeted her ears. "Ha, ha!" She laughed, getting up and viewing her work. The infrared lasers were now gone, and it had only taken her fifteen minutes. It would have taken her less, but the pestering Duo and being the Prof had incredible security, she was distracted. "All under control, so lets go."

She got up and placed the hair pin back in her pocket, turning to Duo. She frowned as she looked upon his regular grinning face replaced by a small frown. Voicing his thoughts, as if talking to himself, Duo said, "This was too easy. Something's up, Kiko, and I'm not liking it."

Akiko grinned. Duo had a lot of himself that he liked to hide, a more serious version of himself very few people got to see if any. "Expecting a challenge were you? Well just be glad it was this easy. As long as we make it in and out, alive and well, then I'll be happy. No way I plan on dying by this sick professor."

"I'll be sure to quote you on that," Duo said, his trademark grin back in place. "Now lets go before anyone realizes we're here, and comes to check it out."

Akiko nodded and they were out of the door they couldn't reach before. The hall before them was empty and the two teens couldn't hear any signs that people were near, so they felt it okay to move quickly. Running briskly through the halls, the two only slowed when the laboratory door came into view. Just in case, Akiko and Duo pulled out guns from their pockets. Each loading their guns and taking out the safety locks, Duo was the first to look through the door and into the lab. What he saw surprised him to say the least.

Giant computers littered everywhere, some on, others shut down. Smaller computers were propped against the walls, file cabinets and papers stacked along side them. Chemicals and other equipment were in a corner the size of a large room. "Woah, this is the whole lab? It's huge!" Duo said as he replaced his gun and stepped inside.

Akiko just shrugged and walked up to the main computer. She set a disk in and began typing furiously, trying to find her information. "This is only half of it." She answered absentmindedly.

Duo smirked, replying sarcastically, "Oh really? I should have guessed." Akiko didn't reply, but grinned. She downloaded one set of information and moved to another. Duo peered over her shoulder and placed his arms behind his head, clutching his beloved braid. "What are you trying to find, anyway?"

"I'm trying to find out some things about the Prof, and what my real past is."

"Real . . . past?"

"Yeah, the Prof had been feeding lies to me and Kaiya that the Gundams destroyed our home a year ago. But now, I'm not so sure. Guess my subconscious is finally trying to bring the truth out, and information on my part will help."

Duo grimaced, battles of the past briefly displayed in his mind. He said nothing as Akiko finished downloading the information. She placed it in her pocket and turned to face the braided teen once again. But to her surprise, once again, Duo seemed different. The smile was gone, as were his caring eyes. They were filled with dread, fear, confusion, all this and more as his expressionless face met hers.

"During the war," he said softly, "we did destroy a lot of homes and ruined peoples' lives. Possibly even yours, but if we did, not one day goes by when I don't forget what we did. And, if your life was ruined because of us, all I can say is I'm sorry."

Akiko nodded, but said nothing. What could she say? That she excepted his apology? She didn't. If in fact that the Gundams destroyed her home, she wouldn't take anyone's life, but she would never be able to forgive them. She didn't know who to believe anymore, but she was sticking with her instincts, which told her to get information.

Before either could say anything, sirens blared to life. With a glance at each other, the two teenagers ran through the lab doors, guns ready at hand. Guards ran this way and that, barely noticing the two teens dressed in uniforms. That is, until someone noticed Duo's braid . . . "There's pilot 02!"

Duo cursed, shooting at guards in front of them, but not fatally. He had no intention of killing anyone, and by the way Akiko was shooting, neither did she. "To the stairs!" She said as she shot someone behind them in the leg.

Racing through the door, Duo shoot other guards in front of him. More than twenty were already on their way down, and Duo had no time to worry about Akiko, much to his regret.

Just outside the door to the steps, Akiko shot guards as they came. But she shot one, two more showed up. _'If I was aiming to kill, I'd be finished. . .' _She thought as she struck a third person in the leg and hid behind the wooden door, reloading her ammo. _'But I refuse to kill anymore people, whether they're on my side or not. The Prof is an exception, he'd be sentenced to the death penalty anyway.'_

Shooting down another guard, Akiko took out a grenade and threw it at the broken air duct. It exploded, sending smoke everywhere. She smiled once before turning and running after Duo.

More shots were heard and a sudden pain rippled through her body. Instantly, she reached for her stomach. She had been shot twice.

It was seconds later when Duo heard the scream of his new partner. He turned instantly, hiding behind the turning wall that led down stairs. The guards in front had been wounded, their weapons lost. To his dread, saw Akiko laying on the floor only a few feet away. Blood around her.

Sounds of footsteps filled his ears as he tried to go to Akiko's side but gunshots stopped him short. Duo hid behind the wall again, taking blind aim through the smoke. He failed miserably, no one was shot, not even wounded. The smoke cleared and he saw someone hiding behind the door.

Duo aimed for the leg, but the man ducked behind the door. Crossfire continued between the two, all the while Duo's mind was on Akiko. _'Hang in there, Kiko! Babe, just hang in there.'_

"Can't stand there for too long, 02!" The hard voice shouted. "We got four of your little friends!" The words stung like bullets, each word meeting their target. There was a pause and somebody coughed. Laughing, the voice came again, "Well, there is the traitor Akiko. We could give her some aid with her wounds, being Professor Tomoe takes a liking to her and her partner, but she's to close to you for us to do anything."

__

'Kiko . . .'

Duo's mind raced. He stared back and fired the gun again, but missed. He was down to his last bullet and a grenade. If he threw the grenade, he could hit Akiko, especially since three bullets had managed to cut his throwing arm. The cuts weren't fatal, but they were deep and bleeding.

__

'They can't have some of us already! Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero . . . is that who they're talking about? Then what about Ami and Kaiya? Kiko . . . she needs help . . . she has to be okay. I said I'd protect her . . .' Duo thought.

"Alright, 02, make a decision, your friend isn't gonna last forever! What's it gonna be? Either you surrender or you both die?"

"Surrender only to be killed later?" Duo shouted.

"It'll save the traitor won't it?"

__

'Akiko . . .'

Duo threw his weapons on the floor and stood up, his arms over his head. "I surrender."

****

***End Chapter*******

Author's Note: I'm sorry this came out like over a week late. Recently, my best friend was in an accident. Not a car wreck or anything like that. According to her mother, she was playing with her little sister when she fell down the stairs. Thank god she didn't die, but she's in a coma, and I've been skipping school to see her and staying at the hospital daily, which leaves no time for writing. I was halfway through writing this chapter when it happened and when I write, it comes out portraying how I'm feeling. So, the next chapters will come out pretty angst-y. I plan on finishing this in at least 30 chapters. Again I'm sorry for this taking so long, but I love the people close to me dearly and I will hold off on writing for a bit. I'll try to update every 2 days. Ja ne.


	23. Chapter 23: Heero Escapes With A Price

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War  
By,  
Luna Dragon  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The lights flickered on and off, red to black, as footsteps from the outside reached his ears. Curiously, the Perfect Soldier raised his head slowly from his place up against the wall, sitting on the ground. He had no clue what was happening, but he thought that it had to have been something big to cause a ruckus like this. With a stifled groan from the beating he received after the guards realized who he was, he pushed himself off of the ground and into a standing position. With no windows and just one closed door, Heero had no way of knowing what was going on outside.  
  
He didn't even have his detonator to set off the bomb to blow up the door to his cell. But he didn't have to worry about that as the cell door opened and he saw the person he least expected to see. 'Hotaru . . .'  
  
Six guards surrounded Hotaru Tomoe as she smirked at Heero. "Well, Mr. Yuy, glad to see you haven't escaped yet." She mocked.  
  
Heero didn't reply, his face expressionless, but his eyes full of confusion and anger. "So this was your true intention, Tomoe?" He asked coldly, and he could have sworn he saw Hotaru cringe.  
  
"Well," She began, looking at the guards who were ready to spring on Heero if he made any sudden moves. "Actually, no. My true intention was this!"  
  
She crouched down and swiped her leg under two unsuspecting guards who tripped and fell, hitting their heads' on the cell walls and knocking themselves unconscious. Instantly, Heero was by Hotaru's side, wrestling two guns from two soldiers' hands. Getting control over the weapons, he kneed one in the stomach and elbowed the other soldier in the face. Both fell unconscious to the floor. Hotaru finished the fifth one off by flipping onto her hands and kicking the guard in the stomach hard enough that he fell backwards against the wall, slumping to the floor. When she turned around, Heero had the last guard on the floor, the hand cuffs off his wrists.  
  
He threw a key to the floor and turned to the scientist's daughter, a gun aimed at her. "Was that really your true intention? I'm not really sure who to trust anymore."  
  
"Well you'll need to trust me. One, Trowa and Kaiya are here with me, they're getting information. Two, you're hurt." Hotaru, ignoring Heero's gun, walked over to him and ripped off a piece of her coat, tying it around a deep gash on the Perfect Soldier's arm. She smiled sheepishly at her work and crouched down, examining Heero for other injuries. "If you don't get medical attention soon, most of your cuts will get serious infections. And I think you're ankle is sprained."  
  
Heero just stared at the girl, his gun still pointed at an invisible spot where she once stood. "Hn." Was his reply as he lowered his gun.  
  
"Well, Heero, lets leave. I'm in no mood to be captured and imprisoned in a cell. By the looks of it, they don't treat their guests very well." The violet eyed girl reminded.  
  
Heero nodded, and the two teens took off running, avoiding as much guards as they could (which wasn't many), and shooting the rest. But, they made their attacks nonfatal; both having promised long ago not to kill anyone ever again. But, the Perfect Soldier found, much to his dislike, that he was lagging behind. Hotaru had been right, his ankle was pretty bruised and battered, and he had no time to pop the bone back in place if it was indeed broken. Rounding a corner, Hotaru suddenly stopped, cursing loudly.  
  
"What is it?" Heero questioned, slightly panting.  
  
Hotaru shook her head and pointed down the hall. More than fifty guards were running every which way, taking every precaution necessary to stop Heero and now Hotaru from escaping through that corridor. "That option is out of the question." Hotaru mumbled. She looked back at Heero, and finally noticed his composure. "You need to get to a medic, and quickly before you injure your leg more. My car's parked about a block from this place, yours is most likely totaled."  
  
Heero nodded and turned to go, but grimaced, almost losing his balance when a wave of agonizing pain shot up and down his leg. He tried to ignore it, after all, he was a former Gundam pilot and a trained soldier, he was used to this kind of things. But before he could get used to it, Hotaru had knelt down to help him. He shrugged her off, mumbling that he was fine. Hotaru nodded, she knew he was a loner since he was trained that way.  
  
"Let's go; if guards catch us, the outcome wont be amusing." Heero said, his monotone voice in place, his face void of emotion.  
  
Hotaru nodded, and once again they took off running, surprisingly not finding too many guards. That soon changed, however, when the two stopped before the sub basement. In front of them stood the notorious Kaori Night, a gun in her hand, and a small chip in her other. "Well, I was wondering how long it would take Yuy to show up. Though I didn't know he'd bring Tomoe's daughter along for the ride." The red-head laughed.  
  
Hotaru growled, Heero remained emotionless, his senses alert and ready; trained on the woman known as Kaori in front of him. He knew who she was, having been questioned by her earlier. Of course he had remained silent and given up absolutely no information, which earned him a rather hard beating.  
  
"Are you going to surrender, Yuy? Tomoe?" Kaori asked with sarcasm in her voice. She loved to play around with her 'victims' by pretending she was a completely unreliable and careless person, laughing constantly and getting carried away when she won. But she knew when to be serious and when to fool around; and now she chose to do a little bit of both.  
  
"Not a chance." Hotaru answered evenly. Heero nodded.  
  
"I knew you'd decline the first offer. That is why I brought this," Kaori held up the small chip, no larger than the size of a coin, and smirked. "You see this?" She gestured her hand so that they had a better view of the chip, and Heero realized that it had a red lever on the other side. "I push this switch, and the cells holding Kaiya and Trowa will be turned into an Independence Day firework bash. Now surrender, or the switch gets pulled without hesitation."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. 'So they have Trowa and Kaiya now as well,' he thought darkly with a curse. That changed things around. If Trowa and Kaiya were indeed captured, and Kaori wasn't bluffing, that would lessen their chances of wining. 'Are missions your only purpose?' His mind asked him harshly.  
  
"Now," Kaori continued, breaking Heero from his thoughts and the silence, "what's your answer, Yuy? Tomoe? Surrender now or your comrades go boom." She laughed softly, her eyes locking with Heero's, her mind thinking that he was the only obstacle, that nothing else could get in her way.  
  
Her theory proved wrong.  
  
Hotaru, knowing that Kaori was worried about the Perfect Soldier and not about her, quietly and quickly made her way over to the red head. In one swift movement, she was holding Kaori's wrist in the air, which was fired in surprise. Kaori growled and threw the girl back, only to have Heero wrestle her to the ground, a gun pointed at her head. He stood up, the gun trained on her, and clicked the safety off. But she had expected that, and was grasping the small chip tightly. "You shoot me, before I die, I'll take Kaiya and Barton along with me. You're a fool if you think I wont."  
  
Hotaru rubbed her neck from her place against the wall and walked over to the two, grabbing the chip from Kaori's hand forcefully. "You have no threats to use against us now." Heero said simply, clutching the trigger.  
  
Kaori growled, but stopped short, letting down her guard and reflexes completely. "Alright, Yuy. You win. Put me out of my misery," she commanded, her eyes on the gun. Heero stiffened, he hadn't expected something like that at all. By Hotaru's wide eyes, he guessed she hadn't either. "Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me, complete your damn mission!"  
  
'Killing her wont end all this.' Hotaru thought to herself. She turned to Heero, then back to Kaori. "Would you leave this place and go back to living a normal life if we let you live?" She asked softly.  
  
'What?' Heero's mind screamed as he looked to Hotaru in surprise. 'What is she doing? Letting the enemy live . . . it could be a trap . . . I promised I would never kill again . . .' He reminded himself.  
  
Kaori looked at the violet eyed girl with a smile of complete gratitude. 'You have no idea, kid.' She thought. Kaori looked then to Heero, who was in his own world, contemplating what Hotaru was doing. And all thanks to the teenage girl, Kaori now had a second chance . . .  
  
. . . a second chance for revenge, that is.  
  
Kaori flipped to her feet, taking out a gun and pointing it at the Perfect Soldier in front of her before anyone could as much as breathe a word. Heero turned his attention to Kaori with wide eyes, finally realizing what was happening. He had let his attention slip, for the second time that day, and now he was going to pay for it. He had only one weapon at his disposal, which was too late to use, and Kaori was too close for him to attack any other way. Death had finally caught up to him. Vaguely he heard someone yell his name, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing would matter in a few moments. He closed his eyes, and smiled slightly. He had always awaited for Death to come, he had nothing to live for. His life was his mission, and nothing more now that peace was here. Soon this war would end, and he would go back to being a soulless wanderer.  
  
But his long awaited death never came. He heard the gunshot as it sounded. Loud, and sharp, but the bullet never reached him. He felt himself being pushed back, not by the bullet, but by some other form. He hit the ground, and opened his eyes. He found Hotaru, lying on him, facedown, unmoving. A small hole was torn in the back of her shirt, and the blue material was stained dark with the red blood. Heero couldn't believe his eyes. This girl, this small, young, teenage girl who he hardly knew, had just given her life to save his!  
  
'Why?' he thought, as a wave of emotion, which he hadn't felt in a long time, hit him: Sorrow. 'Why her? She doesn't deserve this. This wasn't her war. It was mine. Not her mission. Mine. . . Why does she have to die? Why did she do this?'  
  
He couldn't answer these questions of his, so his sorrow brought forth another, more familiar emotion: Rage. Exactly like the rage he felt towards OZ, like the rage he felt towards the people who had murdered the people he cared about. The rage he felt toward himself for killing all those he did during the war. Heero looked up at Kaori, eyes almost glowing red with anger. "You bastard. . ." He whispered. "I'll make you pay for this."  
  
Kaori took a step back, her gun wavering. Why would Hotaru do that? She wasn't supposed to get in the way, Heero was supposed to be lying dead on the floor, not her. She laughed forcefully, trying to calm herself despite her apprehension. "Well, looks like Tomoe had some feelings toward you. It was her own fault. But I'll tell you what, I'll let you join her in hell!" She clicked the safety off her gun and shot it blindly, missing Heero completely. Her nervousness caused her to drop the gun, and she took another step back.  
  
In one sweeping motion, Heero picked up the gun, aimed it at Kaori's head, and fired.  
  
The bullet slid in between the her eyes, leaving a small, round hole in its wake. The sound of more gunfire snapped Heero out of his bloodthirsty trance. He spun around, picked up Hotaru's limp body, and ran. He was barely aware of dodging soldiers, gunfire, and other mobile suits in his race to the sub basement and as he ran for his car. His only thought was to get out of here while he still could. 'For the sake of my mission,' He thought. 'For the sake of Hotaru's life,' Said a little voice in the back of his head, but he pushed the idea aside. He didn't need his emotions affecting him now.  
  
Heero didn't even know that he was out of the corporation until he came to a stop in front of a car. He opened the door and climbed inside, setting the teenage girl as gently as possible inside, and starting the car.  
  
Heero watched as the building grew smaller and smaller as he drove away, and then looked down at Hotaru's serene face. He felt the side of her neck for a pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. 'So, she is alive . . . that's good. Perhaps she has a chance, yet.' He thought. 'I hope she does.' He didn't bother to push away this thought. It didn't matter what he thought now. His mission was over. 'I'll return for Trowa and Kaiya later . . . Hotaru needs help first.' He promised silently, speeding off into the morning.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei paced around her large office frantically, constantly throwing her arms in the air. Whether it was in frustration, anxiety, or confusion, Setsuna wasn't too sure. The raven-haired teenager was constantly uttering obscenities under her breath and sighing loudly; until finally Setsuna silenced her friend by the clearing of her throat. Rei stopped in mid-step and looked up, as if just realizing that she wasn't alone and that the green-haired double agent was with her.  
  
"As much as you are angry, it wont help by pacing around in circles." Setsuna spoke calmly. Rei nodded, slightly relaxing her tensed muscles. In her opinion (though she knew Setsuna was indeed correct) Rei thought she had every right to stubbornly contemplate the matter. They had just came from a meeting with Professor Tomoe and found out this: Akiko was in an emergency care unit, a special team of doctors removing two bullets from her abdomen, and Duo had been thrown in a prison cell, Professor Tomoe having the final resolution on how to kill him. After Trowa and Kaiya had foolishly undertaken a duet mission, it had failed and they ended up at the mercy of Dr. Tanaka, throwing themselves in separate cells. Heero had been captured also, throwing him in a solitude cell and had been question, reliving absolute no information. "Rei, you go and inform the Preventers on what's going on, since they aren't up to date with this information yet. But maybe, hopefully, they have some kind of leads."  
  
"Preventers?" Rei questioned, evidently surprised. "And when did we get involved with them?"  
  
"Wufei works for them, as well as Heero. We've been involved with them since the beginning."  
  
Rei nodded, but argued, "Things need to be taken care of here first."  
  
"Which is what I'll be doing here."  
  
The raven-haired agent sighed in defeat, but brought up one final topic in hopes to convince her friend not to make her go. "What about Pacifist Princess Relena? Chang's protecting her at the moment."  
  
"They have the infamous Sally Po and more than fifty highly qualified experts. Chang was just a precaution, who, in all truth, was not truly needed. More ever, his allies and friends are to be executed at the command of Tomoe and Tanaka. He has every right to know."  
  
"Fine, fine. So what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just inform Wufei of the situation. I'll deal with things down here, and then with things at Tanaka's. I'll also give Ami a call, she should be with Quatre and Hotaru."  
  
With a small grunt, Rei walked gruffly to the door. With her hand on the knob, she called over her shoulder, "I'm warning you know, Chang and myself don't get along too well." With that said, she opened the door, walked out, and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
Setsuna sighed heavily as she walked over to the phone while contemplating her friend's actions. She had known Rei for a long period of time; especially long enough to know that Rei took things very seriously. Particularly things concerning her tough pride.  
  
She proceeded to dial Ami's phone number, getting ready to hear the blue haired teenager's kind voice before spilling all of today's events.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
With a loud yawn, Ami shut down her computer and sat back on the comfortable couch. She had left the living room earlier that night and wandered into a study. It had walls littered with giant book cases, which were filled with bookshelves, which were clustered with books of all kinds. There were three couches, one large one and two small ones, which surrounded a coffee table.  
  
Ami had downloaded all the information she could gather from Professor Tomoe's database, and needless to say, it wasn't pretty. But now, all Ami wanted was to get some sleep.  
  
The door to the study opened and Ami's eyes opened slowly. "Have you been hacking into Professor Tomoe's computer database all night?" Asked the familiar voice of the blonde Arabian.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Ami asked absentmindedly with a stretch. "Now it's no mystery why I'm so exhausted."  
  
Quatre smiled and chuckled softly, handing Ami a steaming cup of coffee. The blue haired demi-genius accepted it gratefully, and with a thank you. "Have you found any useful information yet?" He asked.  
  
Taking a sip of the soothing drink, Ami nodded. "A lot of things, actually. Most of the information is pretty bad news though."  
  
Quatre also nodded and took a seat next to the blue haired girl. He knew they were in a bad situation, and he had a feeling it was and would get worse. They usually always did when it came to something due to fighting. He was always hoping that true peace would come, he even fought for it willingly. But Quatre also knew it was humanly impossible. Too many people were uncaring, or unforgiving. They would seek revenge, which would cause fighting, which would call for military, which would lead into wars. With a soft sigh, Quatre asked, "What did you manage to find?"  
  
"Professor Tomoe isn't our only worry. There's someone he works for, Dr. Tanaka. I knew about him before, and that he would pose a very big problem in the future, but it never accord to me that Tomoe worked for him. I always thought it was the other way around." Ami answered thoughtfully.  
  
"So someone else, much stronger, also wants to get rid of us." The blonde said gloomily.  
  
Ami once again nodded. "That's not the worst part. Professor Tomoe, Dr. Tanaka, and Kaori Night, along with another group of extremely talented scientists have finished rebuilding a team of mobile dolls and suits. Five of which are . . ." she let out an exasperated sigh, ". . . completely newly modeled Gundams."  
  
Quatre's eyes went abnormally wide as his breath caught in his throat. Five new Gundams, no doubt extremely powerful, were finished. How were they supposed to go up against them without their own Gundams? After the Mariemaia Khushrenada incident, the Gundam's had been completely destroyed, as well as the blue prints on how to make them. No one could have gotten a hold of the blue prints, and the scientists that had made the Gundams themselves had long since been demised. There was no way people like them had gotten a hold of things with such power! There was absolute no logical reason behind any of it, besides the fact that they actually had them. "How?" The Arabian asked softly.  
  
Ami sighed. There was a small possibility that she and her friends had something to do with that. With Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna secretly working on the five boys' Gundams, there could have been a small information leak. But the blue haired agent kept her mouth shut; she couldn't tell any of the pilots about their 'presents' just yet, it would ruin the whole plan.  
  
A small ringing filled their ears before Ami had a chance to answer. They both looked up at the same time; Quatre with a confused expression. Ami picked up her mini-computer and opened it up, the screen immediately filling up with numbers and digits. Ami hacked passed her high-tech security system, and Setsuna's face appeared, greeting Ami and Quatre on the portable vid-phone.  
  
"What's wrong Setsuna?" Ami asked instantaneously. Rarely did the green-haired double agent contact her privately, and when she did, something was definitely wrong.  
  
"I don't have much time, so I'll cut to the chase. Akiko, Duo, Kaiya, Trowa, and Heero, even possibly Hotaru, are all captured. What's worse is that Trowa, Kaiya, Heero, and Hotaru (if she's caught) are at Dr. Tanaka's place."  
  
Ami cursed softly. "Should we go get them out?" She asked.  
  
"Rei's gone to tell Wufei, and then she's going to take him to Haruka. I'm going to get Duo and Akiko out of here, then go for Yuy and the others. I'll tell them all where to go afterwards, they're gonna need help with this. Big help." Setsuna replied hurriedly. "Tell Quatre everything, right now, I have to go."  
  
Ami nodded and closed her computer, turning to Quatre who had a frown of confusion on his face. "What did she mean by tell me everything? And who's Haruka?"  
  
The teenager sighed. "Quatre, there's a lot you don't know about me . . ." She began, then told him everything. All down to the Gundams.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
~~~Duo's Dream~~~  
  
Duo surrendered himself to the nightmare creeping into his mind, almost welcoming it.  
  
Anything seemed better than having to think for himself, lying awake. After all, why would the God of Death dream sweetly? He almost smiled at that.   
  
But as the previous battle, just like moments before, spread across his blank mind, the overwhelming pain throbbing throughout his body increased its intensity. The nightmare was so vivid he could smell and taste the iron of blood.   
  
He remembered . . . remembered Akiko . . . saving Akiko . . . Remembered her laying in her own blood puddle.   
  
The picture swirled black, something new forming. Akiko drowning in a deep pool of blood?  
  
~~~End of Duo's Dream~~~  
  
Duo woke up panting. He looked around, expecting to see Akiko drowning in a crimson liquid, but found nothing but his prison cell. He sighed loudly, putting his now un-cuffed hands behind his back. They hadn't known he was an expert when it came to picking his way out of them, which showed just how stupid they were.  
  
Someone knocked on his cell door and Duo smiled. "Sir, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you rapping at my chamber door." He quoted. "Is it just the wind and nothing more?"  
  
The door opened and a woman with long green hair, half of it pulled into a bun, walked in. Her garnet eyes glinted with amusement, as she decided to play along, "Sorry dear Lenore, only Setsuna who comes to help a certain braided pilot escape. Tis only this and nothing more."  
  
"Really?" Duo suddenly asked, flipping his legs over the hard metal bunk he was sleeping on. "You're Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Setsuna answered. "Now come with me, if you want to get out of here. Akiko's alright, we just have to get her out of a different cell."  
  
Duo nodded. He was about to ask that question, since he didn't plan on leaving without the 'babe' by his side. "Okay, where is she?"  
  
"Just follow me," Setsuna directed, walking out of the cells with Duo right behind her. "Listen, when you two get out of here, I want you to go to this address. You'll find some old friend's of yours there, and they'll assist you greatly in the coming battle, got it?" She handed him a piece of paper and the braided boy read it over.  
  
"This place is in the middle of nowhere! How are people supposed to help me there?"  
  
"Just trust me Duo," Setsuna replied. Duo sighed, but nodded.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei finally walked out of the complex that Professor Tomoe worked at. It was hard enough getting passed guards which were ordered by Professor Tomoe not to let anyone leave, no matter how much authority they had. Rei just had to knock some sense into them so they could let her pass . . . literally.  
  
It was growing brighter out with the coming sun, which warmed and lighted the day up. That meant Rei would have some complications if she needed to hide out in the open. It was better when darkness enveloped you in its clutches so you could hide, unlike how the sun practically screamed to your enemy that you were there.  
  
Rei continued walking when various motorcycles came gliding toward her. 'Great, now the Professor wants them after me, huh? Well to bad, I'm not going anywhere but to Wufei.' She thought with a frown, stopping in her tracks and preparing to severely punish those who stood in her way.  
  
Suddenly, a motorbike stopped right in front of her and handed Rei and yellow band. "Put it on and hop in," The familiar voice quickly ordered.  
  
"Yuuchiro?" Rei exclaimed as she complied to his orders and jumped onto the motorcycle. "What are you doing here? More importantly, how'd you know about this place?"  
  
Under the helmet and his long hair, Yuuchiro grinned. "Hey, just because I used to work at the shrine with you doesn't mean I haven't known your secrets for a while. And what I'm doing here, well, I thought you could use the help."  
  
Three motorcycles were behind them, but Yuuchiro sped up the bike, and soon they were gaining speed and leaving the pissed off guards behind. The former priestess smiled slightly. "Arigato, Yuuchiro, arigato."  
  
"Ahh, don't mention it." He answered with a small blush.  
  
And the two teens sped off once more, both unaware of how cruel fate was going to be in just mere moments . . .  
  
*****End of Chapter*****  
  
LunaDragon: *sniff* My friend died March 16, so I'm sorry if this took so long. The 22 of March was her funeral, and I did this the days after it, so sorry if it seems a little sad. Don't worry, Rei's with Wufei, not with Yuuchiro. I just need something to happen so the two hot heads will gain respect for each other.  
  
As for the rest, you'll have to find out in the next chapter of Children of War. The ending is coming, and keep reading, because I promise you with all my heart, that it will be something you will not expect. 


	24. Chapter 24: Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War  
By,  
Luna Dragon  
  
  
Yuuchiro drove the motorcycle rapidly through another intersection as the three guards on their motorbikes raced after them. With surprising skill, Yuuchiro turned the motorcycle and they swirled through other cars and trucks, narrowly missing bullets as automatic guns shot at the two teens viciously. With worried eyes, the raven haired former priestess turned her head back, her long hair wiping violently in the strong wind as she cast a nervous glance at their three pursuers. They were armed with automatic rifles, and were riding impressively fast motorcycles, made by the notorious Professor Tomoe no doubt, since the three highly trained specialists were already catching up to them. Yuuchiro made yet another sharp turn, looking accordingly to the directions Rei had handed to him earlier. Though Rei couldn't see it because of the helmet and long brown bangs and hair, Yuuchiro had a look of dread etched against his usually cheerful face. In all truth, he wasn't too certain that himself and Rei were both going to make it out of it alive, and it scared him beyond normality.  
  
He had known Rei was some kind of secret delegate or illegal worker for who knows how long now. At first, when he just found out, he didn't believe it. How could he? A Shinto Priestess that worked at her grandfather's shrine, with him, a secret agent? It didn't add up. At least not in his mind, anyway. But now, it was clear, that the raven haired beauty was in more trouble than she could handle. 'But hey,' he thought hopefully, 'at least the whole world isn't depending on just her, right? Rei's got it covered with those crazy friend's of hers, and if not, then I'll help out to the very end.'  
  
"To the very end," He repeated aloud softly, the words going unheard by Rei over the loud roar of the engine and wind. Not to mention she was too busy paying attention to the gunshots she was avoiding. "How long until we get there?" Yuuchiro suddenly asked loudly, and Rei's head snapped forward.  
  
"No more than five minutes at this rate!" Rei shouted her reply. "But we can't let them know where we're going, or else it will ruin everything they've worked for!"  
  
"Got it Rei!"  
  
Yuuchiro suddenly skidded the motorcycle to a halt, ducking and missing three bullets as they zoomed past his helmet and head, one of which missed him by no more than a centimeter. The guards on the motorbikes rode by quickly, each of which were equally astounded. It wasn't everyday someone just stopped like that in the middle of a busy street. Yuuchiro roared up the engine with a pride-filled laugh, taking off into the other direction, speeding narrowly past automobiles, laughing all the way.  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile slightly, despite the state of shock she was in. Not many people knew someone as wild as Yuuchiro, and by now the former priestess should have been used to his crazy stunts. Should have. But it didn't mean she was. In fact, Rei had a feeling that a person could never get used to Yuuchiro. 'Except maybe Akiko or Duo,' She thought humorously.   
  
Yuuchiro made a u-turn, ending up in the right lane, in his playful mind saying that the honking of the horns were getting on his nerve. He powered up the engine with more force, applying more pressure on the gas. They sped through bushes, ruining property as they fought to get away.  
  
But Rei soon realized their efforts were turning futile, as she looked at their remaining gasoline. The arrow was barely touching the empty sign, and they still had to lose the three guards! More bullets shot passed the two, and Rei cursed. She doubted they'd be able to make it out of this alive. 'People live and die in a war, it sucks that I am going to die like this.' She thought sadly; in the back of her mind wishing she hadn't dragged Yuuchiro into this. But what he said next, surprised her beyond words.  
  
"I'm gonna turn around, get you closer to this place, and you're gonna jump; got it? They'll chase me, and not even know where you've gone!" He concluded, abiding by his words turning the motorcycle forcefully around, trying to ignore the engine that was beginning to sputter.  
  
"Are you insane?" Rei snapped angrily. There was no way she was going to leave and let Yuuchiro take the fall and die. There was no honor in surviving when a friend doesn't, doing it all for you. She wasn't going to have that. Her feelings wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow it. Her damn pride wouldn't allow it. "I'm not going unless we both go!"  
  
"Quit being stubborn Rei, you gotta get to your friends -- or whoever they are! You fail this one, you're not only gonna be failing yourself, but them and a whole shit load of other people! Now get off your high horse of a pride and jump when I count to three!"  
  
"Yuuchiro--"  
  
"One!"  
  
"Listen to me damn it--"  
  
"Two!"  
  
More gunshots, the sound of horns, yelling, the gaining engines of motorcycles as the teenage boy Rei had known for so long began to slow down: all these sounds filled her ears as she tried to protest; all the while knowing it was hopeless. More gunshots, then--  
  
"Three!"  
  
And he pushed her. Rei fell from the motorcycle with a cry, hitting the concrete ground. Hard. She could have sworn she saw stars as her reflexes worked before her mind and she began to roll, away from the cars, the noise. Something soft and wet beneath her; grass. Blood. Her blood, she realized. But that didn't matter. The only thing that clicked in her mind that shattered her hopes for her dear friend's survival was the gruesome site her wide and teary eyes saw at that moment.  
  
The motorcycles with three angry guards on them sped after Yuuchiro, and the one leading the miniature pack took something out. It was small; round. Rei recognized it easily and instantly. It was a hand grenade, small and yet so viscously deadly. He shouted orders, Rei guessed, because the other two took out identical weapons. They waited as they counted, and all of a sudden they gained an unimaginable amount of speed, catching up to Yuuchiro in an instant. They sped off into the horizon, and Rei's wide eyes lost site of them. Immediately she searched the horizon for her friend and foes.  
  
A giant explosion accord, sending debris everywhere! Large cars stopped and swirled out of control, unfortunate ones crashing into each other or into something solid enough that the impact killed the people inside them. So many lives lost, and there was no mistaking the pain Rei suddenly felt. And there was no mistaking the other fact, one that Rei blamed herself for.  
  
No questions asked: Yuuchiro was indeed dead. "And he died . . . saving me," Rei whispered softly, unwanted tears of heartfelt and physically felt pain ran down her cheeks and onto the ground. Groggily she sat up, determination set in her eyes. "Kumada Yuuchiro, I swear to you that your death wont be in vain . . . I'll put a stop to these sick bastards, my friend . . ."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Sally Po barked orders to various people who were lagging off, warning them of the danger they should be expecting. Earlier there had been an explosion, not too far from where the Pacifist Princess Relena was staying. She had already given the speech, and the dedication to the Gundam boys for everything they had done the past years. 'But,' Sally Po thought with a grimace, 'it doesn't mean the people aren't beginning to see the results of the coming war . . .'  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
The speech had been a success, brought on by Relena Peacecraft. Everything had gone well so far, including the party they were having in honor of the surviving soldiers, and the world's old military. It was all in honor of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner, but none of the boys had been able to make it. Relena, of course, had been informed of the information on the situation, and she understood clearly, though it didn't mean she wasn't disappointed. She had been hoping they would show up, even if she couldn't publicly acknowledge their presence, for the sake of their identities, and for the sake of them.  
  
Now, however, Relena sat at a table, drinking her cup of tea casually. She enjoyed these public events, being around people made her joyous, more so seeing the fact that they were acting in peace. She knew some of her hard work helped maintain the peace, but she also knew that Wufei and Heero also helped while they worked with the Preventers, putting out 'fires.' Various security guards mingled with guests, dressed in civilian clothes, one of which was Wufei. He found it irritating to come, though he had no choice. In his mind, Wufei didn't completely agree with Ms. Peacecraft. Peace wasn't something a person achieved just by disposing of all weapons, and throwing away soldiers. He knew that, and this coming war would prove it.  
  
Sally didn't know how it started, no one really did. But conversations ranged away from politics, and down to where none of them wanted it to go. Apparently more than a few people knew about the attacks on towns, and pacifists that Akiko and Kaiya used to perform. An argument began on how to handle the information they had gathered, and how to put a stop to it. Several agreed that they should take force before they engaged in another meaningless war. Others argued (mainly Relena) that force would only bring a war, that they should leave it to the qualified. A full out argument broke loose, and soon others that were once on Relena's side began to see that the one's who wanted to take forceful action were right. All until only her guards were left with her.  
  
To Sally's surprise, Wufei had stayed with Relena also. She had always known how he viewed the Pacifist's ways, and for an instant she thought he was going to back away and join forces with the crowd of soldiers. But, she supposed he'd seen that there was no real point into what they were saying, which was true. All the former soldiers were doing was trying to find a way to fight again. It was in their hearts to fight, and she doubted some even wanted peace in the first place. "Down with Peacecraft!" Someone from the large crowd shouted, and other's echoed his words.  
  
"Your peace never lasts, and this time it has brought forth another war!"  
  
"We need a new leader!"  
  
"How can you be certain that others have all of a sudden declared war on us? I know others like the Space Colonies did in the past, but things have changed. People were the ones who helped us achieve peace. Why would they want to bring war?" Relena questioned angrily.  
  
"Explain the rumors of mobile suits! They were destroyed; all weapons of war were destroyed. Now they are going to be attacking Earth!" A man shouted.  
  
"Don't think that Earth is the only place going to be attacked. Space colonies are also going to be attacked, if the rumors are true! They are just as helpless as us," Relena answered in a strict tone. Angrily she looked down at the crowd. She couldn't believe how the people have reacted. In one swift movement they were ready to call for a new leader. If she let them have their way it would be their destruction. She wasn't going to let them win. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to allow weapons again. She wanted to fight without them. Deep down she knew that that couldn't be the way. Although it would go against in what she believed in.  
  
Sally glanced at Wufei who was behind a wall of curtains, his face void of a readable expression, even to her, who had worked with him for a long time. Walking over to him, she asked, "And? What do you think?"  
  
"If these people want to fight with force, let them. In time they'll see they're only throwing themselves into another meaningless war." He had answered.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
The blonde colonel sighed loudly; the people had acted strangely that night. She didn't know how they figured out all the information, but she guessed it was from the Professor Tomoe she had heard so much about. He was up to a lot, and spreading terror by revealing just parts of his plan to the public might cause the resistance to Relena Peacecraft that he needed. It made sense, and Sally was sure that that was the objective. All he needed to do was give the people what they wanted to hear, and he'd pry his way in the political way.  
  
The alarms suddenly ignited, and shocked Sally away from her thoughts. She raced down the hall, going to Wufei's post to find out the security breach.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Wufei awoke to the insistent beeping of the early warning system. Feeling a bit disoriented from his snooze, he almost fell out of his chair as the alarm shoved him back into consciousness. After regaining his balance, Wufei looked around in confusion. He was kicked back into the here and now when two other men ran into the room. Each were wearing the standard Preventers uniform -- much like his own. Wufei instantly straightened. He couldn't let them know he had fallen asleep during his watch. He mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down like that. Weak. Just another thing to add to his unbearably long list of weaknesses. "What's going on?" One of the men asked.  
  
Wufei shut off the alarm as he turned to the surveillance screen. He switched through all the cameras stationed around the parameter of the Preventers base. "Something's outside, I'm checking the satellite." His nimble fingers punched in a number of codes as the satellite was accessed. A grid appeared on the large screen, displaying several locations both on Relena's mansion and in the space around it. A large blinking dot blipped slowly across the screen. "What?" Wufei wondered to himself.  
  
By this time, another person had entered the room. A tall woman with golden hair and full red lips. Her deep blue eyes held a bit of fatigue -- it was obvious she had been deprived of some well needed sleeping. But she pushed her tiredness aside as she pressed passed the two men and sidled up to the Chinese man at the controls. "What have you found Wufei?" Sally Po asked as she eyed the dot curiously.  
  
"Looks like someone's gotten through the entrance, and they're on their way here," Wufei replied as he continued to type furiously. "Some sort of automobile's my first guess, and it doesn't seem to be slowing down. If it doesn't, it's going to crash."  
  
Sally pressed her lips in a firm line. "Where will it impact?"  
  
"Most likely somewhere near the back of the estate."  
  
"Alright, I'll take a small unit to check it out," Sally announced. "Wufei, I want you to come with me. You two," she turned to the other two men, "take his place and keep us informed just in case it changes its course."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The two men saluted. Wufei only stood and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Let's move!" Sally announced as she ran out the door to rally others. Wufei was hot on her heels.   
  
The two men stood at attention until their superior was gone before they slouched in their seats in front of the screen. "Man," the first one whined, "we never get to go anywhere."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei cursed loudly, trying to regain control of the small car she had stolen. After she had recuperated her emotions, and had full control over them, she had ran (or limped) to one of the least damaged cars. The police had already showed up, so she had to wrestle her way to one of the automobiles. It was in worse condition than she realized. The breaks weren't working, and it was leaking oil and gas, smoke rising from a sick sounding engine. She was surprised it hadn't caught fire already. Luckily, she had gotten away from the police and the three guards that killed Yuuchiro; much to her displeasure. She had wanted her revenge, despite how wrong it would be. No one killed a friend of hers and lived, even if it went against her morals.   
  
Afterwards, she had made her way to where Wufei was supposed to be: one of Relena Peacecraft's estates. The Preventers at the entrance hadn't understood her yells for them to open the gate because she had no way of stopping; so Rei had no choice but to go through the hard way. Her stolen car, totaled as it was, made it through the gate without shattering itself to pieces, like the gate had been left. Unfortunately, she did lose some important parts of the engine that were now behind her on the road.  
  
The car sharply turned to the right, running over bushes and flowers, destroying the once tidy outside of the estate. Unfortunately, Rei realized, that if she didn't stop soon, she was going to crash. "But I have no way of stopping damn it!" Rei angrily shouted as she swirled to the right, narrowly avoiding hitting one of the giant marble walls. She cursed again as another clank of metal reached her ears, no doubt an important piece of the engine. With her luck, it was probably the whole thing that fell out. The former priestess fought hard with the wheel of the car, swerving to the back of the estate and near where the flowerbeds were. If she was going to have to jump, she wasn't going to get hurt more than she had to like when Yuuchiro pushed her off of the motorcycle. She grimaced inwardly, the pain in her right leg intensifying at the memory.  
  
Forcefully she took her foot off of the gas pedal, ripping open the door. Loosing control of the car, it sped to the left; toward the flowerbed. She jumped out of the car and rolled, instantly covering her head with her hands. She heard the car as it passed over her, just missing her head and legs by a couple of inches. Without uncovering her head, she peeked through her arms and saw as the wrecked car crashed into a gate, flipping on its side and exploding into a mass of flames. "That was a rush, even for me." She mumbled, unwanted tears in her eyes as she thought of the pain Yuuchiro must have felt.  
  
Running footsteps reached her ears, as did shouts and the screeching of wheels. Forcefully, Rei got up from the ground, her leg muscles burning with even the slightest movements. With a sigh, she wiped her tears away, and prepared to face whoever came out. She didn't know how much, but she knew that she was in some sort of trouble.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Wufei drove the medical truck toward the crash site as Sally had ordered. He was correct, it was an automobile on a crash collision course. It had crashed near the back of the estate, and someone was obviously inside. It was doubtful that whoever was inside the car was alive now, but there were still possibilities. He cursed softly when they reached the car's impact site, and when he noticed the injured teenage girl with long black hair blowing in the wind. Sally, who was sitting next to him and not noticed the figure, looked at Wufei oddly. "What is it?"  
  
"Rei." The Chinese man answered almost angrily. Why did that woman have to be here? And why did she cause so much damage? Didn't she know how tight their security was? All this and more ran through his head as he pushed open the door.  
  
Sally, however, stopped him short. "Where?" He only nodded over to the flowerbeds before walking briskly to where she was, the blonde colonel right behind him. As Sally got closer, she inspected Rei's injuries more closely as she and Wufei glared at each other. Her wounds almost made the blonde Preventer sick. Entwined with the frayed edges of Levi cloth was raw flesh, blackened and burned from the explosion no doubt. Sally Po also noticed that her bare arms contained less sever burns and bruises as well. But despite her wounds, the girl was tensed into a semi-defensive stance as she glared at Wufei.  
  
Sally looked back to the four members of security that she had brought with her. Dismissing them over to the crash site, she then turned over to Rei with an exhausted smile. "You're injured pretty bad. Come with me, and I'll help you get cleaned up, okay?" She asked. Rei turned to Sally with a smile. She said nothing, afraid her voice would betray how horrible she felt inside, nodding instead.  
  
Wufei watched them leave, surveying the damage for a while. A severely wrecked car, literally in pieces, was on fire, currently being put out by the team of Preventers. Wheel burns were all over the ground, that led up to the ruined wall that the car had crashed into before exploding, sending pieces of metal crashing into the mansion's walls. He sighed; it would take a while to clean everything up. And the poor Chinese pilot hadn't seen the entrance gate, yet, either. He walked over to where Sally was standing outside the medic truck and watched inside with an amused expression.  
  
Rei was sitting on a crate while a young medic in training was doing the best he could to doctor the horribly dirty, bloody burns on her leg. Rei herself was cursing a blue streak every time he touched her while she hastily bandaged her arm in a very sloppy fashion. Sally pushed him aside as she entered. "I'll take over from here," she told the young medic. He looked grateful to be relieved and quickly excused himself from the truck. Sally knelt down and started attending to the wound with her gentler and more experienced touch. The raven haired teenager hissed through her teeth at the pain but continued to attend to her arm. Sally took note that through this she kept a wary eye on Wufei as he crawled into the truck as well.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Rei finally said, wincing again as Sally finished trying to clean the huge burn on her leg.  
  
"Its not a problem." Sally answered. "You can stay here if you're not sure your leg's going to be okay."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, that'd be great. As for my leg; I've had worse," Rei mumbled, fixing a bandage around her right leg, wincing ever so slightly.  
  
Wufei clenched his fists in disgust. He had met this woman just yesterday! Rei could be a double spy for all he knew and Sally was just welcoming her in with open arms. She was too kind for her own good. Too softhearted and far too weak. Rei sighed and bit her lip as she looked down at the floor. Her eyes watered up, but she would not allow them to spill over, Yuuchiro was gone and he wasn't going to come back even if she cried. Her tears, however, did not go unnoticed by Wufei.  
  
Wufei looked at her scornfully. "The weak shouldn't fight."  
  
Rei raised her head, tear-filled eyes flashing angrily. "The foolish shouldn't scorn those who have been hurt."  
  
Wufei jerked slightly in surprise. "Did you just call me a fool?"  
  
"Only if you called me weak."  
  
"You are a woman. And you are crying. Of course you are weak."  
  
"You're a fool all right. Tears are not a sign of weakness, you idiot. They are the body's way of showing suffering. I'm in a lot of pain right now. I don't even need to answer that bit about being a woman. I am stronger then you in some ways, weaker in some ways, and equal in others. If you think otherwise, you're very stupid, very ignorant, or very narrow-minded. Your choice of which adjective to use." The raven haired priestess turned her head and prepared to get up and leave, but Sally Po stopped her with the shake of her head.  
  
"Wufei," The blonde said in a heated tone as she stood up to face the shorter pilot. "I suggest you get back into that base right now. Nothing going on here concerns you and right now I'd rather not have to put up with you."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened in surprise but then narrowed in challenge. "Woman," he growled dangerously. "I think you are forgetting your place."  
  
Sally only got angrier at the threat. 'Why you little arrogant bastard,' She thought, but kept that little remark to herself. "Wrong Wufei, I remember my place quite well thank you. And as your superior I am ordering you to remove yourself from my truck before I do it for you." Wufei stared her down for a minute more before turning on his heel while letting out a frustrated growl. He stormed out of the truck and marched moodily for the base. He mumbled all things horrible and nasty about women under his breath as he went. Wufei looked mad. And on the inside, this time he truly was.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
As he had been trained to do, stealthily, slowly, cautiously, Heero slipped into Hotaru's darkened room. As his eyes immediately adjusted to the dimness, he simply stood by his entrance and quickly observed his savior's fate, making sure the medics has done what he asked, or more so, demanded. Hotaru lay motionless on a hospital bed, different wires and heart monitors attached around her.  
  
Curiously, Heero walked across the small room, coming to an abrupt halt at the end of Hotaru's bed. 'I shouldn't be here,' He thought. 'The medics were right . . . I should be resting and leaving to where the others went to get help . . . Help?' Suddenly, his stone hard face mysteriously relaxed. 'When did I start getting help?' Tossing the thought aside, Heero stared at Hotaru's body, his heart pounding so hard in his ears, he thought the unceasing rhythm would echo off the walls and wake Hotaru, shattering the quietness of the room.  
  
Wounds were a normal part of battles and war, but Heero couldn't help but grieving for Hotaru. Dried crimson blood soaked through the bandages she wore, courtesy of the bullet hole that was inches away from her heart. Heero clenched his teeth and ran a hand through his brown hair, raking long bangs through the mess. Sunlight shining through a huge window on the farthest wall of the room dazzled Hotaru's serene face, her shoulder length, damp black hair pressed against her face. "They had to wash your hair Hotaru, It was soaked with too much blood," The eerie illumination drew Heero to the bedside, like a moth drawn to light. He wanted to run . . . to stop himself from opening up the sincere, loving feelings locked inside his cold heart. Perspiration beads threatened to pop out on his forehead, arms, everywhere. Nervously, Heero smoothed out the dark green tank top he was wearing, making sure it was securely tucked into his black spandex shorts. "What's happening to me?" Heero whispered, irritated. He crossed his arms in disgust, determined to look away, but something held him to the spot. "Dammit! What the hell is wrong . . . this feeling? Hotaru got hurt bad, but she'll be fine! Why am I here? Why did I have her moved here? But she looks so . . . so . . . so helpless."  
  
Breaking Heero's thoughts, Hotaru turned on her head to the side, but winced in pain and lay flat again. Heero watched intensely, waiting. His arms fell to his sides as he knelt beside the bed. Cobalt blue pools of warmth stared at Hotaru, watching her chest rise and fall, unlike the usual glass hard, arctic appearance Heero's eyes always had. Perspiration droplets started sliding down Hotaru's forehead, making her already wet bangs stick. Her sweet, peaceful face transformed distraught and tight. Heero stood up and hesitantly reached out a hand for Hotaru's forehead, his hand hovering just above there, shaking. He ached so much to brush aside those bangs. For quiet some time, Heero remained frozen that way, his heart still beating rapidly faster. Soon, he felt his hand getting warmer, but he never touched Hotaru's pale skin. 'Does she have a fever?' he thought, alarmed.  
  
Suddenly, Hotaru screamed. Heero sprang back as her yells pierced the silence of the room and she snapped into a sitting position despite her injuries. Heero had no time to regain his all too familiar gruff, rock-like stance or escape. Hotaru's dark violet eyes fluttered open, wild with rage, and she was gasping for breath. Heero a stood solid two feet from the revived teenage girl.  
  
Once Hotaru realized it was only one of her flashback nightmares, Hotaru systematically regained her regular heart rate by taking in deep breaths, letting to cool air coat and soothe her burning throat and insides, then finally exhaling. 'I . . . remember everything now,' She dazedly thought, realizing that her amnesia . . . was gone.  
  
*****End of Chapter*****  
  
Author's Note: Big cliff hanger, I think. But this is a long enough chapter, and I'm leaving to the air port now.  
  
PLEASE READ A BIG NOTE AT NEXT CHAPTER, JUST CLICK TO VIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE'S A GIANT, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE THERE! 


	25. Chapter 25: Barriers Upon Barriers

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War  
By,  
Luna Dragon  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Those were the only words Wufei heard before someone suddenly lifted up his mattress and he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. He snarled a few choice words as he rubbed his aching head. In his mind he was going over all the painful ways he could kill who had dared disturb his sleep. He gazed up at the one who was stupid enough to provoke his wrath and looked right into the angry blue eyes of Sally Po.  
  
"Woman, what the hell are you trying to pull?" He demanded as he got to his feet. "Have you not tormented me enough for one day?"  
  
"Not yet," Sally announced with a slight twinkle of humor in her eye. "I want you to go to the infirmary and apologize to Rei about what you said earlier. Then I'll leave you in peace."  
  
"What?" Wufei sputtered. "This is injustice! You wake me up for this?"  
  
"Wufei," Sally pressed. "I don't think you realize just how much you hurt the girl's feelings. Just go and talk to her, please?"  
  
"I most definitely will not!" Wufei folded his arms stubbornly over his chest and huffed. "It's her own fault for showing weakness, which is all she is good for."  
  
Sally regarded him coolly. 'Enough of this game.' She thought. "Do it Wufei, or you'll be working the midnight shift for the rest of your Preventer career." Wufei's eyes widened. She wouldn't dare. Or would she? Was Wufei willing to take that chance? Deciding it wasn't worth it, Wufei stalked out of the bunkers and headed down the hall to the infirmary. Sally gave a triumphant smile as he retreated. 'I'll get to you yet Chang Wufei.'  
  
Grumbling to himself the whole way, Wufei did not feel charitable at all as he stepped into the medical room for the consequences that awaited him. The whole place was empty save for the teenage girl sitting on one of the beds. She was grumbling to herself as well as she tried in vain to wrap one of her burnt forearms.  
  
For a moment Wufei watched her quietly, taking note that she had managed to catch a shower while he had been asleep. She was now dressed in a red tank top and dark shorts -- as wearing pants would have been too painful for her leg. Her hair was straight and long, so dark a raven it was almost black. It ran down her back, past her shoulders and past her waist, shining with a healthy gleam in the light. Her round face and slightly tan skin give hint of oriental influence in her. She finally noticed Wufei and turned her slightly slanted eyes upon him.  
  
"You again," Rei said in annoyance. "What do you want, Chang?"  
  
It was obvious Sally hadn't informed her of his visit. Wufei folded his arms and stared her down with his own dark eyes. "I want the truth," He said levelly.  
  
"I already gave it to you. I used to work for Tomoe. So why don't you just go away?" It was obvious some of the spunk Wufei had seen during their first encounter was surfacing again. Wufei just glared her down, knowing he couldn't leave until he had done what Sally sent him to do. Rei watched him silently then narrowed her eyes and said something quite unexpected. "You look like you could use some sleep. Your eyes look really tired."  
  
Having been caught off guard, Wufei's features softened a bit. It had been the only sympathy he had received all week and he decided to at least receive it gracefully. He sighed heavily before stepping further into the room.  
  
"Would you like some help with that?" He asked, motioning to the sloppily bandaged arm.  
  
"Um . . . yeah, I guess." Even though she relented, she watched Wufei carefully as he sat down next to her as he started unwrapping her previous work.  
  
"You wrapped this too tight, woman. Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"Like hell," Rei nodded, deciding to ignore his sexist comment, being to tired to argue.  
  
Wufei fought back a smile. No need to get too friendly with Rei just because Sally sent him here. But as he set about rewrapping her arm more carefully, he could feel her eyes on him. She seemed as though she was trying to see through him, trying to figure him out. Wufei felt impressed to say something to her to quell her intense gaze. "I . . . apologize," Wufei spoke quietly.  
  
The raven haired priestess looked at him, a small smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "An apology from you, that must mean something." Rei said jokingly.  
  
Wufei gave a 'humph' and pointed to a thick scar he noticed on her upper arm. Part of it was round, a thick circle with a diameter of at least four inches. Protruding through the upper-right of the circle was another scar, thinner than the circle, that extended an inch at least, and had the tip of an arrow head. "That's an interesting scar," He stated.  
  
Rei continued to smile. "Of all the scars I'm going to be getting from this and you, as well as everyone else, think that this one is interesting." She said. "It's the sign of Mars, I was born with it. Call it a disfigured birthmark." Wufei just raised his eyebrow in reply, but said nothing, moving to start bandaging the other arm. Rei's face sobered as she watched him. "It bothers you that I used to work for Professor Tomoe, doesn't it? It makes you think that I can't be trusted, right?" She asked sincerely. Wufei didn't say anything, but kept working on her arm. "Well as scary as you might think it is, it's a lot scarier for me. Professor Tomoe isn't one to take lightly . . . Yuuchiro found that out when it was too late."  
  
Wufei looked up and their eyes met. He could see the pain, the sincerity and even a bit of the fear in her eyes. He just nodded and silently went back to work.  
  
Rei smiled slightly as she watched him. Perhaps there was a chance of reaching an understanding with this hot headed young man after all.  
  
Unknown to them, from out in the hall, Sally Po had heard the whole thing. A small smile of satisfaction crept upon her full red lips. 'It was a full apology . . . not bad Wufei. Not bad at all. Maybe there's hope for you yet.'  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
It was quiet, nothing but her soft short breaths filled the small room. Her hands were behind her head as her brown eyes drooped closed, tired of staring at the stucco dots on the gray ceiling above. She was tired, she was in pain. But, Akiko figured, getting surgery could possibly do that to a person. Especially with no anesthetic afterwards. She shuddered slightly, the pain in her abdomen intensifying at the memory of being shot, twice, and at the realization that Duo had suffered through something similar. 'Only he had pain killers damn it. And here I am, stuck with a burning sting in my stomach, sown together by string. Ow . . .' Akiko thought absentmindedly, pulling out the downloaded information on a roughly battered floppy disk.  
  
She was so tired, but she knew sleep wouldn't come any time soon, her subconscious mind was trying desperately to keep her awake, and it was doing an extremely good job at it, in Akiko's opinion. Her mind began to wander aimlessly, starting from thoughts on Duo; on how he saved her life, surrendering just for her sake. Why? Akiko had no clue, and couldn't even began to think of an answer. She had barely known him for three days, and her best friend almost succeeded in killing him. Her next thoughts were on where she was, and why the guards didn't check her for weapons. Even if they did, Akiko had no memory of the pass hours; just a deep feeling of pain. Then finally, her thoughts wandered to the conversation that Duo and the guard had. She remembered the man's hard voice reminding Duo that he would soon be caught, just like four of his friends. But which four? With Hotaru, Kaiya, Rei, Ami, and herself, including the pilots, that made ten people. Herself and Duo were out of the question; they were right there. But then it ranged from Heero, Ami, Trowa, Rei, Quatre, Hotaru, Kaiya, and Wufei. Eight. Which four had been caught? And not to mention Relena and Sally Po. Akiko didn't even want to think about that anymore, the consequences too severe for her to imagine.  
  
She remembered Duo's voice when he surrendered, sounding weak, yet strong. Firm and unsure all at once. Akiko had no idea why in the world the 'braided baka' as he was called, would do something that extreme. Sure, he would have--might have--been caught anyway, but he was a Gundam pilot! He could've gotten away with fair enough ease, considering Professor Tomoe's base was already infiltrated. 'Great,' Akiko thought suddenly, knowing that she had hell to pay when the Prof found out the little 'present' she had left him.  
  
"Well," Akiko mumbled as she sat up shakily, grabbing her stomach painfully, "maybe now the Prof knows better than to underestimate me, Kaiya, and Hotaru. . ."  
  
"That's one thing I noticed. There are an awful lot of girls around here!" A cheerful voice said through the door of Akiko's imprisonment. The door opened and the first thing that the brown eyed girl saw was the swinging chestnut colored braid. A smile instantly overcame her features as she realized who it was.  
  
"Duo!" She shouted with a grin, as the 02 pilot twirled the keys to her confinement around on his index finger. She noticed, though, that as soon as he entered fully, his eyes went from cheerful to worry, obviously having taken a good look at his friend's condition. The illegal operative hadn't seen a mirror in a while, but she knew her looks weren't her best to say the least.  
  
From what she could figure out herself, her shirt was torn and a crimson red, stained almost completely. Her hair was swirled and in desperate need of a combing and brushing. Long pants that had once been black, had very large blotches of white and red, torn and shredded almost as badly as her shirt. Duo's face softened as he walked over to the girl in front of him, kneeling before her. "I know this is gonna be a stupid question, but I'll ask anyway." Duo began, gently taking Akiko's hand and rubbing it gently, his eyes searching her body for other injuries. "Are you okay?"  
  
Through her pain, Akiko had to smile. In front of her was a true friend; despite their petty, playful arguments and disagreements. His eyes showed genuine concern, much like Kaiya's did. And her father and mother before they were slaughtered by the hands of Tomoe. As her brown eyes searched Duo's cobalt blue ones, she nodded. "I'm fine, as fine as I could get anyway." She answered quietly, watching as his eyes flashed with relief, but also disbelief. His muscles became less tense, but just slightly, as he looked at a hole in her shirt; showing the incredibly poorly done stitches. He himself could've done better.  
  
But Duo, his stubborn quality getting the best of him, persisted. "You sure?" He asked once more, just as quietly, just as gently, his eyes still glued to the purple, blue, and black bruises visible through Akiko's tattered clothing. "I didn't get to see what the bastards did after I surrendered--"  
  
"Duo, I'm fine. Sure they did a hell of a job on fixing me up, but I've had worse." Akiko interrupted, a dry attempt at humor.  
  
A smile spread across his face slightly as he asked innocently, "Then maybe beating the crap out of some guards back there wasn't necessary?"  
  
Akiko laughed but quickly stopped, the painful abdomen getting the best of her. 'Ouch,' she thought with a wince, suppressing giggles. Duo finally let go of Akiko's hand, his cobalt blue eyes filling with a deep emotion that took a while to register in Akiko's mind. When she did recognize it, her laughing stopped, her brown eyes searching his intently. A sweep of confusion settled in Akiko's mind briefly, dissipating when a hesitant hand brushed away an irate bang that had carelessly fallen from the mass of untidiness locks on her head. "Really, Kiko. Are you okay?" Duo's voice broke Akiko from her loss in his eyes, the cobalt pools that once had barrier after barrier of sadistic block, now fully open to her view. There was an inner turmoil locked deep in his heart. Pain etched his features, making his face look wiser and older than it usually looked with the hyperactive grin. There was so much emotion locked deep inside Duo's heart that it almost made Akiko's head spin. Brief images of her life before she met Professor Tomoe and afterwards clouded her eyesight for a heartbeat, before she found her own barriers and inner defenses breaking down, until she finally realized how alike she and the 02 pilot really were. Both had lost so much. Both hid behind barrier after barrier of facades, keeping them intact no matter what. Both had seen so much cruelty war could bring, and both had even been the cause of that cruelty.  
  
Almost as if someone was sending her a silent signal, Akiko's face inclined closer and closer to Duo's, until their lips met. Duo's eyes went slightly wide with shock, but they soon closed, when he realized that subconsciously, this was what he wanted, and that he was enjoying himself. Their kiss deepened slowly; each giving the other time to either reciprocate a respond or pull away. Finally, Akiko broke away from the passionate kiss, a small smile on her lips as her breath came out more ragged. "Does that prove I'm okay?" She asked playfully.  
  
He smiled as of a flood of relief over came him, and out of his own mischievousness. But, it was his turn now. Grasping her wrists gently to draw her to him, he kissed her lips, slowly and hungrily, taking the time to taste and savor her mouth. She leaned into the kiss with an artless abandon that matched his, feeling the beginnings of the not-quite-dissipated warmth steal through her body again. It seemed like time had stopped for the two, as they gave into heart filled passion. With his free hand, Duo stroked away Akiko's bangs gently, the other hand around her waist. Slowly, Akiko's arms found their way to his neck, wrapping themselves around him, and unconsciously deepening the kiss until both were finding it hard to breathe. Someone cleared their throat behind the two, and Duo pulled his mouth away from Akiko with obvious reluctance. A grin was on his face and his eyes were caring as he gazed down at her. For a moment, it felt like Akiko's heart would melt (she hadn't known how much he meant to her) at Duo's child like features.  
  
"If you two are finished . . .?" Setsuna's voice calmly spoke, though it carried evident amusement, as did her garnet eyes. She stood at the door, her arms folded neatly in front of her as she propped herself lightly off the wall. Her gaze traveled from both teens with a small smile.  
  
Akiko's smile matched Duo's as he helped her stand, the pain in her side she had forgotten before having returned fully now. Seeing her hesitant steps, Duo wrapped an arm around her waist, being extremely careful not to irritate her injuries, and placed one of her arms around his neck. Appreciating the help, Akiko leaned on Duo slightly. "Do you understand where to go?" Setsuna then asked Duo. "Time is running short, and both of you must leave before the Professor discovers that his two hostages have left."  
  
"Go where?" Akiko asked Setsuna, her gaze going between the two, an eyebrow raised, showing her confusion. Duo just shrugged and turned his attention to Setsuna.  
  
"Duo will explain what he knows soon, but you two just need to leave. Now. There's a motorcycle awaiting you near the back gates of the complex. This time, be more careful. And Akiko," Setsuna turned to Akiko with a sincere smile, "just ask for Haruka and Michiru when you get there, one of them will be glad to give you proper medical attention."  
  
***************  
End of Chapter . . . for now . . .  
***************  
  
*.*  
  
Okay, I know this took an _extremely_ long time to get this   
out--literally weeks--but I've been really busy with school,   
improving my grades, and I've been basically a stress case.   
Even worse since I got into that damn fight . . . anyway, don't   
hate me for getting this chapter out INCREDIBLY late, because   
I'm going to update tomorrow, and after tomorrow, two days straight,   
two long chapters, and maybe even more in between. The end is coming,   
and so is the romance . . . so keep up with this because I have a   
habit of giving an ending that people NEVER suspect. Trust me, you'll   
find finishing this fan-fic worth while, I promise you that . . .  
  
Bye, for now, anyways . . . 


	26. Chapter 26: Who Says The Young Can’t Lov...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War:  
  
Chapter 26: Who Says The Young Can't Love?  
  
By,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
This time, Hotaru reluctantly let herself feel the aching and bleeding. Everything hurt, especially her heart. Deep inside, she remembered why she really woke up; the sadistic nightmare of her past, her real past. She remembered how Professor Tomoe--her own father!--had erased her memory countless of times, and how her mother really died. 'She didn't die of a lab explosion, did she father?' Hotaru spat harshly in her mind. 'Genetic experimentation . . . you turned her into a body made of Gundamium alloy, and killed her when she threatened to take me because she didn't want anything to happen. You bastard . . .'  
  
"And Odin..." Hotaru sadly murmured. "Father, you helped in destroying the emotions of the only true friend I ever had." She let out a sigh. "Heero, I wonder, do you still remember me?" She asked herself softly, glittering tears filling her eyes and spilling over, soaking her pale face and flushed cheeks.  
  
At the mention of his name, Heero didn't even flinch, but various thoughts were running through his head. Remember her? What was that supposed to mean? He had just met Hotaru days ago . . . didn't he? 'Odin Lowe Junior,' He thought, as if the name meant anything to him. The little boy with emotions; Heero, when he was younger. 'But Odin is dead, my name is Heero Yuy now. The Perfect Soldier, destined to wander my life alone.'  
  
But as Heero thought this, his emotions became clearer. Odin wasn't dead, not yet anyway. No matter how much Dr. J had tried, Odin was alive inside Heero, waiting to release emotions, to abandon the code name. Softly, Heero took a step forward, watching Hotaru's tears fall.   
  
Now he understood perfectly, each tear that fell hitting him like a bullet to his chest. Now he understood what he had felt before, when he sneaked into the room, and when Hotaru took the bullet for him, ultimately saving his life. Although everyone knew him, and some even feared him, for his monotonous, determined hardness; hidden within his icy heart, love, sincerity, and warmth faintly existed, burning stronger every time he so much as glanced at Hotaru. He even remembered that brief moment long ago, the little girl with black hair, a cheerful face and emotions that were destined to stay within her instead of being ripped out . . .  
  
//Flashback//  
  
The sky grew dark, and everyone on the colony could tell that the artificial sun was shining, but in the eyes of a reluctant solder, the world was nothing but a life of dark pain and confusion. A sad song with only a few notes that played over and over again in the mind.  
  
It was spring, and the sound and sight of love was all over. From the people walking around on that Friday afternoon, to the geese and animals playing in a nearby pond with their new offspring. But life wasn't good. Life was not pure. Life was where you were always looking over your shoulder to make sure you don't get killed, since people wanted war. Sure if this was what people wished for, this was what the people were going to get . . . by the help of his hands, and his Gundam.  
  
Dr. J had said that if his last mission went successfully, he would be given real missions. Ones that would allow him to fly his own mobile suit. Heero thought about it for minute. A Gundam . . . and him as the pilot. Going down in history as a legend certainly held its own appeal.  
  
As he took his hands out of his jean pockets and stood atop a steep hill made of sand and rocks, over looking the empty beach, he couldn't quite grasp this new life, this new concept. What was a life of war anyway? Was it supposed to feel like this? He turned his head as he saw a young boy and girl walking past him with their finger's entwined. His expression lightened, and he turned back to the East. With a quick jump, he did a flip down the hill and ended up in a laying position on his back, staring up at the sky, the warm sand beneath him. He smiled. God, it felt good to do that.  
  
He focused his mind back to the war Dr. J wanted and trained him to take a part in. The war with just his Gundam, possibly more, against the OZ forces on Earth. Operation Meteor. It hadn't even started yet, so why was he thinking of the war at a time like this? Heero placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, the bright artificial sun light making his eyes brighter even when they were closed. But suddenly, they were dark.  
  
He opened his eyes, expecting to see a dark cloud hovering overhead, but much to his surprise, he saw a grinning girl. She had black hair cut exactly to her chin, bangs that just touched her eyelashes, and violet eyes that held so much mystery they reminded him of his Prussian blue ones. She looked to be fourteen or fifteen at least, and at least one year younger than him. "Mind if I join you, Odin? Or are you going by the name of Heero Yuy now?"  
  
"Hotaru," Heero acknowledged softly, his eyes slightly wide. When was the last time he had seen her? He could barely remember himself. Three years? Five years? He did remembered, however, when he was a little boy, when he was training with Dr. J, and he almost had Hotaru killed because she was 'reviving unneeded and unimportant emotions.' He remembered how he had interfered, trying to save his only friend. But he had failed, becoming more cold and tedious each day. "I thought you were dead." He whispered, ignoring the lump that formed on his throat.  
  
The grin had faded, but a soft smile still plagued her pale features, half hidden by the straw hat on her head. "I'm still alive now, aren't I, Odin? If it wasn't for you, I probably would have been killed."  
  
"I did nothing but fail. It was all my fault, Hotaru." Heero stated bluntly, refusing to meet her gaze. Once again, his emotions were beginning to resurface, and he realized, she still had that same affect on him from all those years.  
  
Hotaru only shook her head. "No, it wasn't. Dr. J handed me over to my father, once again. He said I had been interfering with training, and he had no idea on how to punish me worse than putting me back where I belong." She paused, falling on her knees and into a crouching position. "In all truth, I was . . . glad. I thought I had failed you, because each day you were opening up to me even less than before. Even so, I hadn't seen my father in so long . . . but . . ." Her voice trailed off once more as she searched for words to say, and Heero waited patiently, looking at the painful expression that was slowly beginning to overcome her delicate features. "I didn't know that a person could change so much, in such little time. My father . . . he was different when I got home. He wasn't the loving father anymore, and spent less time with me and my mother, and more time in his lab."  
  
Heero sat up, his eyes turning to the ocean in front of him, waiting to listen to his old friend to continue. He wasn't used to talking much anymore, not with anyone. Being trained, tested, and more did that to him, including ripping away the emotions he had treasured around the girl before him, the girl that he once thought was dead. But Hotaru stayed quiet, moving into a sitting position adjacent to Heero. She hugged her knees to her chest, her head resting on her arms as she looked to Heero.  
  
"How has life in the military been treating you?" She asked, evidently changing the subject. Heero noticed, but let her get away with it . . . for now anyway.  
  
Heero's eyes suddenly darkened at her question. "You do know that I should kill you, for knowing too much about who I have become." He stated bluntly, the emotion suddenly leaving his voice as he lifted his shirt slightly so she could see the gun in between his waist band, before covering it up.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I know, I've known for a long time. And if Dr. J finds out I'm here, he'll probably want to kill me as well."  
  
"And you still came at your own free will?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I am not afraid of Death, Odin." She said, a distant look in her eyes. "But lets not talk about this now, I'm only in this part of the colony for a day."  
  
And that's how they spent the remainder of the day, sitting on the beach with controlled tides, under an artificial sun, talking about old times. Slowly, it began to get darker, not just in Heero's eyes, but on the colony. By the time they had stopped talking and fell into a content silence, the artificial lights had dimmed, plunging the colony into a false night. As Heero stared toward the beach, Hotaru finally asked him. "I always find myself wondering what a night on Earth would really feel like. Do you think its always colder than the day? What about the moon . . . what do its light and rays actually feel like?" She gazed up at the stars as she wondered her thoughts aloud, watching them as they blinked back at her. "Do the stars sparkle as much from the Earth as they do from the colonies?"  
  
Heero stayed quiet as Hotaru suddenly rose from the ground, brushing the sand from her long black skirt and purple shirt. With a smile, she extended her hand to him and Heero just stared at it for a few moments, unsure what to do, what to think--  
  
So he took it, lifting himself effortlessly from the ground as Hotaru led the way across the beach, a large smile on her face as she stared straight ahead. By the time they reached where she stopped, the confused expression still rained on Heero's face. "What is it Firefly?" He asked, using the nickname he called her when they were young. Hotaru just turned, a small smile still placed on her face.  
  
"Dance with me Odin Lowe Junior?" Hotaru asked softy, looking at him in the eyes. Though he wouldn't admit it now, He never tired of looking into her eyes. They were always changing, whether before his own or not. One moment they were bright and full of life, then next they were as dark as a stormy sky, and usually he could see a combination of the two. He often saw in her eyes what he felt inside. She reflected him, complemented him, completed him.  
  
He knew he was stepping on treacherous grounds. What if someone found out? Surely Dr. J and the other scientists would kill Hotaru for real this time if they found out how she made Heero feel. How with each smile, it felt like Heero's insides would melt inside his skin. With each glance that sent shivers up and down his spine. How, whenever he looked into her beautiful violet eyes that he felt lost within them, and whenever he gazed back, not only did he see such marvelous emotions, but he saw a reflection of himself. Yet it was not of what he had become, instead of how he was before.  
  
But, his emotions had been kept at bay for too long, and wonderful music reached his ears. He turned back to look at a rather large town house. The porch light was on, and Heero could see two shadowed figures, one that looked like a female with hair that reached just below her shoulders, who was playing a violin. The other looked like a man with short hair who was leaning against the wall, playing the flute.  
  
He turned back to Hotaru, whose smile was still there, though her eyes had been clogged with just a hint of worry. She was about to say something but Heero silenced her with his finger, taking her hands in his once more. To the music of the waves, the wind, the flute, and the violin, Heero twirled Hotaru around in his arms, waltzing around the public beach as if they had been together for all their lives and more. As they danced, he often found himself glancing down at the young teenager settled against his chest, seeing the moonlight reflect off her dark hair. For one wild moment, he wished desperately that she would look up at him so that he could see himself reflected in her eyes.   
  
As if she sensed his stare or read his thoughts, Hotaru raised her head and Heero not only saw himself, but the dim glow of the stars on the colony roof. There, he realized, that she was his life, his love, his completer. He realized, that he was not fighting for the colonies anymore. He would fight for Hotaru, so she could live a peaceful life, and possibly, with him.   
  
He knew he would be reduced to nothing but a heartless machine without her. And as he brushed a hand against the locks of her dark hair, he knew that she needed him as well. Heero danced her slowly to a stop and he realized that they were standing in the waves. Water sloshed up around their ankles, but Hotaru seemed oblivious to the waves even though the water reach to her ankles. All she did was stare at him, inviting him. Heero couldn't help but smile, putting his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. There, without a word, he kissed her.  
  
Their kiss lasted long, as if nothing mattered to the two, as if the universe had come to a stop just for them. Just for the love they knew they shared, despite how young they were. When they pulled apart, Hotaru leaned her head against his chest, and whispered, "Odin, I know I cannot stop you from leaving to fight for the colonies, but promise me you'll stay alive."  
  
"Hai, Firefly." He whispered back. "Hai. Then, when the war is over, I'll come find you."  
  
"As will I."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Heero had to stop himself from smiling as he remembered that brief moment long ago when he actually had the chance to dance with her. He should have killed her, since it was his mission to kill those who knew too much. The gun was there, with him, as always and she wasn't afraid at all, even when she knew he worked for someone who tried to kill her, even though she knew he was an assassin, she still went out of her way to see him, to stop his emotions from leaving him. So strong were his thoughts about her at that moment, her sheer strength somehow awakening anew whenever he saw her, he almost forgot about his first objective and gave in. Swiftly spinning together, her soft dark hair brushing against his cheek, he still had to kill her, but he couldn't, with her compassionate smile, and stormy, bright violet eyes, determination set on her face . . . it was something he admired.  
  
At that very moment, Heero felt a great rush flow through his body, another wave of emotion. 'Love . . . so this is love . . . just like how Hotaru went out of her way to save me,' He thought. 'Does that mean Firefly loves me?' Heero finally realized he loved Hotaru, not just now, but from his past. Before the war, when they had shared that dance.   
  
Finally, the clarity of Heero's feelings surfaced through the artificial murkiness of his heart. He had always protected these feelings by creating an ominous darkness when speaking to people, ally or enemy. But Hotaru's rescue and his suppressed memory somehow melted the ice and darkness away . . . and Hotaru's light could now shine through.  
  
Hotaru tried to calm herself, steady her crying, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Firefly . . . tears will do nothing for you." The deepness of the voice surprised her, and she jumped slightly.  
  
"Odin. . . I mean Heero . . . What did you call me?" Hotaru stammered as she shook the hand away, jumping from the bed and onto the floor with hurt eyes. 'Does he remember? No, he can't . . . my name does mean Firefly in Japanese . . . but he's the only one to ever call me that besides my mother.' Hotaru's mind was like silent alarms and barriers instantly going off and readying themselves as she stared at Heero with a shocked expression.  
  
Heero shook his head, understanding his mistake. "Nothing," he lied.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei shivered in her sleep, despite the fact that she was sweating and moaning, a painful expression on her face. She turned in her sleep, practically ripping the covers apart as she scrunched her eyes and clutched her head, repeating the same parts of sentences over and over again. "Hotaru? No, you can't--it's too much! Damn it--!"  
  
\\Rei's Dream\\  
  
Swirls of color appeared before her eyesight finally focused, and Rei was surprised at what her mind saw. She was having a vision, another premonition of a possible future. She knew now, she wasn't there, just her spirit.  
  
She saw the girl panting, her head bowed, dark black bangs covering her face. Her body shook with each ragged breath that escaped her lips, sending painful vibrations throughout her injuries. Her fingers hovered over what looked like a control panel, and when she looked up, her eyes had a strange glow to them. "I . . . can . . . help," she rasped out, her throat swore, "even if I . . . have to . . . use this . . . method. The Zero . . . system can . . . help me save . . . Odin . . ."  
  
"Hotaru, you can't handle it!" The Dream Rei shouted over an intercom, her worried face appearing over the dark insides of where Hotaru sat, safety straps keeping her from falling, and hitting her face on the panel. She was too weak to handle the Zero System in her condition, and the Dream Rei could do nothing to stop her training.  
  
Suddenly, a vortex of grays and blacks and blues enveloped Rei and when her eyesight focused once again, she was in space. Immediately she sucked in a breath, thinking she would die without being able to breathe. But she had no need, as she noticed she could breathe just fine. With a sigh, she looked around, seeing the millions of stars and the colonies around her.  
  
"It all comes down to the final battle." A voice whispered across her mind, and she blinked, about to ask who was there but stopped short. Who would be able to answer a being they could not see, and who would be able to hear her in space?  
  
An explosion of light caught her eyes and she turned around to see a Gundam. But it wasn't any of the one's she had seen before. Before she could get a good look at it, the Gundam exploded in a mass of fire and metal, sending whatever remains toward the Earth and into the far clutches of space.  
  
An emptiness filled Rei's heart as one name suddenly came to mind. "Duo . . ."  
  
\\End of Dream\\  
  
"No!" Rei's scream echoed off the walls of her room as tears stained her cheeks. The ripping of sheets knocked her from her vision as she sat up panting, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you, woman?" The oh-so-familiar voice barked as Wufei came running into the room, turning on the lights with a gun in the air. His hair was in a slight tangled mess, only some of it in its usual pony tail, and his bare chest showed well toned and tense muscles, having no shirt to cover them. His eyes were dreary, but they searched the room cautiously, before lowering his gun and walking into the room.  
  
Rei was still shaking when she got out of bed and, without a word, walked passed Wufei and into the restroom. "Woman!" He growled at the shut door. 'You'd think an assassin had her at gun point the way she was shouting.' He thought, putting away his gun and leaning against the wall, waiting a full five minutes before Rei came back out.  
  
She was dressed, wearing a red shirt with long sleeves, covering her bruised, burns, and scars. Long black pants complemented with her shirt, slightly baggy as to not irritate her hurt leg. Her hair was now combed and straight, and blew slightly as she opened a window, letting cool air calm her tense muscles.  
  
Patiently, Wufei waited for Rei to say something, and when she did, he was surprised by the urgency in her voice. "Are you still tired?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Of course not woman. Your screaming was loud enough to wake the dead." Wufei answered, though he was, in all truth, still quite exhausted.  
  
"Get changed and grab a cup of coffee just in case, because we're leaving."  
  
"Do you think me for a fool? I won't go anywhere with a weak woman."  
  
"That's not important Wufei. You cannot honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel that something is going to happen. You're from the Dragon Clan aren't you, then you should know the feeling you get in your bones before something happens."  
  
Wufei was slightly taken back by her words, but nonetheless his eyes narrowed. "Fine. Where's such an urgent place we should visit at eight in the morning?"  
  
"To get your Gundams."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Gundams?" Quatre practically shouted, his calm composer flying out the window. "Out Gundams? You're telling me that the Gundams I sent to the sun, are--are rebuilt?"  
  
"Actually," Ami interrupted, "it's more like 'being rebuilt.' I doubt Haruka and Michiru are quite finished yet."  
  
"How?" The blonde then asked, leaning against the couch and rubbing his temples. "We disposed of all of them, Wing Zero being destroyed beyond repair. The scientists are deceased, and the blue prints have long been destroyed."  
  
"The five scientists that created the Gundams . . . also had students. Haruka Ten'ou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou, Mamoru Chiba, and myself. With the scientists demise, Professor Tomoe wasted no time recruiting us. Unfortunately, we did do his bidding for a while, but then Haruka took charge and decided to rebuild the Gundams to put a stop to him, with you five as the pilots of course."  
  
"I'm not really sure what I would have done," Quatre admitted, "but what would be your next option if we refused?"  
  
"To use them ourselves."  
  
"But you can't pilot the Gundams can you?"  
  
"Rei, Hotaru, Kaiya, and I can. Akiko was just taught the basics, for we had limited time, and she was taught using a Mobile Suit, not a Gundam." Ami informed calmly. "And if worse came down to worse, we would have given our lives in destroying Professor Tomoe and Dr. Tanaka."  
  
"But then more organizations would just come back, probably stronger than the last. What would sacrificing yourself do in the long run?"  
  
"Bring peace, even if it was for a while. I lost both my mother and father, my only living relatives. Rei has only her grandfather left, and Hotaru only her father--who we are trying to stop. All of Akiko's family, and all of Kaiya's family were slaughtered, as was their town and home. None of us have a reason or a purpose in this world but to fight, and if it meant dieing, then I knew for a fact that I wouldn't back down."  
  
Quatre nodded with a sigh, though he still did not completely agree. "And no one else knows about the Gundams being rebuilt, except me?"  
  
"Hotaru should know, if she didn't have amnesia. Rei was going to break the news to Wufei, and everyone else will either find out through us, or by doing what is asked and going to the warehouse to lay their eyes upon what was thought long gone." Ami answered as she stood. "Which is where we must head towards. Another was is on the brink, and you five are the only ones who can stop it. But this time," she smiled with a wink, "you'll have five others by your side."  
  
"How will you fight?" Quatre asked as he stood as well.  
  
"I just plan on informing Setsuna about the five new Gundams that Professor Tomoe built. One of us will think of a way to get to them, thus aiding us to aid you."  
  
Quatre nodded as he followed the blue haired semi-genius out of the library.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"It would help if you would cooperate with me Barton, it'd make this a lot easier." Robinson told the silent teenager in front of him.  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
Robinson sighed, he should have expected this from the silent pilot. "Listen, I may not agree with Dr. Tanaka, or Kaori about killing you, but you're still my enemy, and I have already given you and Kaiya the chance to escape."  
  
". . . . . ."  
  
"Just cough up the information, Barton. I'm not going to sink low enough to beat it out of you and Kaiya, but someone else may."  
  
"If we give you any information, we will still be executed. I prefer to die with my pride intact." Trowa said, speaking the first words in over an hour. "You seemed to be a decent man, Robinson, its too bad you've gone to the wrong side."  
  
"Who I am does not matter during the commencement of a war," he spoke with a calmness that surprised Trowa, "all that matters is what action is and should be taken."  
  
"And by that you mean starting a war for no apparent reason, hoping to kill after you've killed so many."  
  
Robinson shook his head when a buzz came from an intercom. "Lieutenant Robinson," The static-filled voice spoke. "Lieutenant Meiou brings an urgent order from Professor Tomoe."  
  
"Send her in, thank you." Robinson answered, getting up from his chair as Setsuna entered. "What news do you bring?"  
  
Trowa watched with a raised eyebrow, as he realized that Setsuna Meiou was supposed to be on their side. 'Rei mentioned her before . . .' He realized.  
  
"Duo Maxwell and Akiko Oihagi have escaped from Professor Tomoe's imprisonment." She began. "He has reason to believe they are on their way here, to free their friends. Which is why he sent me--to take Trowa Barton and Kaiya Moretsu back to his headquarters. That way, when they arrive here, your team will be able to condemn them here."  
  
Robinson nodded. Setsuna's explanation sounded reasonable. "Alright, but I'll have to receive clearance from Dr. Tanaka."  
  
"I have that taken care of," she took out a signed contract and placed it on the table, "and all I need are some men to take Kaiya and Trowa back with me."  
  
Robinson nodded once again, reading the contract that was signed by his boss. "I'll have a truck ready for you with five of our best men."  
  
'Just what side is she on?' Trowa thought.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kaiya had been laying down on the hard metal bench when the two guards (armed with guns and weaponry, of course) had opened the door to her solitary confinement cell. That didn't surprise her, however. It was the woman behind the guards with long, dark green hair, half of it tied in a bun, and garnet eyes.  
  
'Setsuna!' Kaiya's mind shouted. 'That traitor, she was working for them all along!' "Didn't expect you to show up." Kaiya spat harshly as she stood, trying to be threatening but knowing it was futile as her arms were tied painfully behind her back.  
  
Setsuna just shook her head and held up her hand to stop the two guards from advancing. Slowly, Setsuna walked to Kaiya and ended up behind her. She shoved the girl forward, unknown to the guards, placing a small key in Kaiya's hands at the same time. "Use it when I tell you," The double agent ordered as they walked.  
  
'So she really is on our side,' Kaiya thought, clutching the key in her hand so no one would see it. 'But what about Trowa?'  
  
Her silent question was answered after a long walk through the corporation building and to the parking lot, where a large truck awaited them. Trowa was being shoved into the back of the truck, three guards with him. 'Only five guards? Do they really think we're that weak?' She couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Kaiya arrived at the truck and was jolted out of her thoughts by a forced shove. "Get in!" A guard commanded, shoving her into the truck.  
  
But, before Kaiya was seated, Setsuna took out a small ball. The teal eyed girl recognized it and turned her head to Trowa; he had recognized it as well. Simultaneously, the two closed their eyes and looked away, just as Setsuna threw the object to the ground. The guards screamed as they were blinded by a giant flash of light. "Now!" Setsuna screamed, and immediately Kaiya's handcuffs were on the floor, as well as Trowa's.  
  
The two jumped from the back of the truck, only to get aimed at by guards. But with the intense brightness, their aiming was off. Without a word, Trowa elbowed a guy in the nose, then slammed his head against the truck. He fell to the floor with a thud, just as another guard aimed blindly at Trowa with his fist. He caught it easily, flipping the guy onto the floor.  
  
Kaiya turned around just in time to miss a bullet as it whizzed by her arm. She found the holder of the gun and ran over to him, hitting him just in the right place in his neck, and he slumped to the floor on top of the other she had rendered unconscious. She turned around, the light fading. Even though the sun had already been up, the brightness of the bomb was strong enough to render someone blind if they were exposed to it for too long--in the day, or in the night.  
  
Setsuna had already knocked out a guard, just as Trowa had two, long ago. "Just whose side are you really on?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm on your side, as hard as it may seem. A double agent, working for Tomoe while delivering all the information to you, and false lies to him." Setsuna answered. "But enough of me, you two must leave."  
  
"Were?" Kaiya asked.  
  
Setsuna handed her a folded sheet of paper. "Go here, and you'll meet everyone else there as well. Haruka and Michiru will help you, by giving you your Gundam." She said, turning to Trowa as she said the last bit of information.  
  
"How?" Was all he managed to say, Kaiya in too much shook to do anything but stare with wide eyes.  
  
"They'll all explain, just go."  
  
"What about you?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I have to go back to Tomoe's. He doesn't know, after all, that I'm here. And I doubt Tanaka does either." She answered, ushering Trowa and Kaiya into the truck. "Follow the directions, they'll lead you to the Gundams and more allies."  
  
Trowa and Kaiya nodded, before Kaiya started the engine and drove off, leaving Setsuna behind. "Good luck. . ." She whispered to the wind.  
  
***************  
End of Chapter . . . for now . . .  
***************  
  
Author's Note: Oi, minna-san! Gomen for the wait, but its out again! Only a few more chapters till the final battle one! Hey, before I go, I want to introduce a fic that I read, and if you like mine, maybe you'll like this one:  
  
~Title~  
Soul of Outer Space  
~By~  
Layhey  
~Summary~  
The year is after colony 197: The Peace Years... but they don't stay peaceful for very long when a nation is obliterated by an unknown enemy, and Relena and the Gundam boys are right in the middle (as usual). pg-13 for language  
Category: Gundam Wing/AC - PG-13 - - General/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 1  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, it took me long to write it . . . I'm not too good with romance . . . ~.~;;;; 


	27. Chapter 27: I wont kill him, I'll murder...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War  
  
By,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
With the visible sun going higher into the sky, Rei could still read Wufei's shocked expression. He had said nothing since they had left, except shouted and mumbling words in Chinese. Rei thought that he was too angry to realized which language to speak in, but Rei had a pretty good guess. With her eyes still looking at the Chinese man beside her, and not on the road in front, both passengers were jounced from their seats as the jeep ran over a large rock.  
  
"Woman driver!" Wufei barked at her. "How many times must you be told to watch the road?! I did not survive an entire war to be a victim of your recklessness!"   
  
Rei gave an inaudible growl as she narrowed her eyes on the road ahead. 'At least he's gotten over the shock and is speaking normally now,' She thought. Wufei was more irritable than usual now, but that was understandable. Rei had, after all, explained that friend's of hers were rebuilding his and his friends' Gundams. She was about to comment on how the ex-Gundam pilot's driving skills weren't any better when her cell phone crackled to life.  
  
"This is Rei," she announced as Wufei sulked in his seat. He looked at Rei as her delicate features grew pail. "What?" Rei screamed as she slammed on the breaks.   
  
Wufei, who was not wearing his seat belt, plunged face first into the dash board while the truck screeched to a halt mere inches behind them. The former was cursing all the women in the world and their collective intelligence while Rei's entire attention was turned to the voice on the cell phone.  
  
"How? And why did you chose now to tell me?" She demanded. Rei held her breath as she waited, and Wufei was ready to snatch the phone from her if she didn't hurry. "Setsuna, we can't go all . . ." Her voice trailed off as the other voice, now identified as Setsuna, interrupted her. "I know. Yes, but . . . I understand."  
  
Muttering still, Wufei pried himself off of the dash board and looked at Rei as she slammed on the accelerator, causing Wufei to slam back into the seat. Finally deciding the 'woman' had lost her mind, he strapped his seat belt on and glared at her. "Well?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"Well what?" She was trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Who the hell was that, woman? And what has you so worked up?"  
  
The raven haired Shinto priestess didn't answer at first, and Wufei was about to pull an 'Omae o korosu' on her but she spoke slowly. "That was Setsuna. She . . . she had some interesting news to say the least. Apparently, there are five more Gundams, other than yours. They're all located at the L-1 Colony cluster."  
  
When Rei looked over at Wufei again, his fists were clenched tightly and he was grinding his teeth together. Needless to say, as obvious as it was, Wufei was angry and frustrated beyond words. Under his breath he spat the worse curse he could think of:  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Haruka paced around the long legs of the Gundam Wing Zero. That was three Gundams they had finished, with this one. Shenlong was the first. Heavyarms was finished soon afterwards, and now, Wing Zero was the third. That only left two more Gundams until they could put a stop to Professor Tomoe. That only left a few more hours tops. Her men had come back earlier than they were supposed to, the last time Michiru and herself had dismissed them. They had only had no more than three hours of sleep before regrouping in the lab -- before herself and Michiru even had a chance to arrive. It was no doubt that Mamoru had led the group -- if it wasn't for his constant support and strictness, the Gundams wouldn't be as far as they were now. Though Haruka hated to admit it, the group of men wouldn't listen to just her in charge, or Michiru. But, they did all work well.  
  
She sighed as she watched the work around her. Deathscythe Hell had only his scythe left and he would be ready, which would only leave Sandrock and his ammunition and outside censers. 'Well, it's been a long time since these ideas came to be, and a while since these ideas were destroyed. But now, with Michiru, Mamoru, Setsuna, and Ami by my side, it looks like we've done it. Just a day or two tops and we've got Tomoe beat to the ground like a pulp. Hotaru . . . Michiru and I raised her since she was little, after her mother died. Now she has no idea who we are. If she finds out her true past, how will her reaction be to have to kill her own father?'  
  
"What are you thinking about, Haruka?" Michiru's soft voice reached her ears even over the loud uproar of workers.  
  
"Just about our little Hotaru. She doesn't deserve all this. Hell, none of them do. Maybe it wasn't right to bring them into this. What if anything happens to Hotaru? To the pilots? Rei, Ami, Akiko, Kaiya? It'd be all our damn fault!" Angrily, she slammed her fist against Wing Zero's leg, bruising itself in the process.  
  
"What if we died during the war? What if we died before it? What if we didn't participate in the war, or what if we die in the next one? Haruka, thinking the way you are right now isn't going to help. What's done is done and we can't change that. And it's too late to walk away from this, all that we've worked for would be a waste. No one will live a peaceful life. Not Hotaru, Heero, the pilots. Ami, Rei, the people of the colonies or the Earth! We're doing this for everyone important to us." Michiru reminded, her eyes filling with passion as she spoke to her lover.  
  
Haruka sighed and leaned her head against her shoulder that rested on the Gundam's long leg. "Sacrifices have to be made, I guess." Haruka whispered. "But if anything happens to Hotaru. . ."  
  
"I know." Michiru whispered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, there was a giant banging, along with the constant sound of a horn.  
  
"Hey!" The loud voice called. "Anyone in there? C'mon! Open up!"  
  
'They've finally made it.' Haruka thought as she signaled for an entrance maintainer to open the large steal doors that looked like wooden ones from the outside. Catching her signal, the guard pushed a button and the doors opened little by little. Impatient as he was, Duo rushed in as soon as he could fit through, Akiko right behind him.   
  
"What?" Akiko shouted as soon as she and Duo caught site of the large mobile suits before them. "It's the Gundam-things!"  
  
"Thing?" Duo whispered as soon as he found his voice. Managing to grin despite the awkwardness settling in his stomach, he turned to Akiko with a faked pained, yet serious expression. "I'm insulted! This 'thing' has a name."  
  
"My mind isn't working right, and I think it's safe to say that I'm officially confused now." Akiko mumbled, staring at all the men who were just working as if they hadn't even arrived.  
  
"Well, looks like you've beaten everyone to the punch. You're Duo, I presume? Akiko, as well?" Michiru said with a smile, walking up to the two very confused teens.  
  
"He runs, he hides, he does everything but he never lies. Duo Maxwell at your service." He answered. "I get it one of you is Haruka?" Duo then guessed as Haruka walked up behind Michiru. "Uh, Setsuna sent us, and I think this is what she meant by our 'old friends that can help' bit."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Ami stopped the car in front of the building. Hotaru and Heero were right behind her in the back seats, and Quatre was sitting in the front. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. He still couldn't quite grasp the contrast of what was in front of them. The five Gundams? The five Gundams that were thought destroyed? Their five Gundams that were thought destroyed? He knew they were in there, Ami wouldn't lie about something like this, not after talking so gravely. "Shall we go?" He asked, looking to Hotaru and Heero, noticing a new look in her eyes. 'Does she . . . does she remember?' He thought suddenly, but before he could receive a chance to ask, another car pulled up, this time a Preventers one, and in it, a loud Chinese cursing male.  
  
"Stuff it Wufei, we're here." Rei growled, and was evidently surprised to see the four confused teenagers in front of her. She blushed slightly. "Well, your Gundams await you inside."  
  
Quatre looked at Ami, who just nodded, and the two walked off, followed by Hotaru and Heero, who, unknown to the others, were in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Rei sighed. "Well Wufei, are you going to come or not? Don't look at me like that, cursing in Chinese under your tongue is not going to get you anywhere." She said, jogging slightly to catch up with everyone else, who were standing near the opened doors.  
  
"Damn incompetent woman," Wufei mumbled. When he reached the door, he shared the same expression as Quatre and Heero. Their faces slightly paler than usual, mouths opened, even if just a little bit, and wide eyes that reflected their respective Gundams. "N . . . Nataku. . . ." Wufei whispered almost hoarsely.  
  
"Are you gonna stare at them all day or are you gonna come in?" A very overly cheerful Duo called from atop his Gundam, helping with the fixing.  
  
Pulled out of their stupor, the three boys walked in. Three of the five Gundams were finished, standing to the far end of the giant room. Various workers were checking up on the details of Heavyarms, Wing Zero and Shenlong, while many more workers helped to finish rebuild Deathscythe Hell (along with Duo), and Sandrock.  
  
Two people walked up to them, a woman with teal hair and what looked like a man with blonde hair. "I believe Rei and Ami have filled you in with most of the details?" The woman with teal hair asked.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Rei mumbled with a smile as she looked at Haruka and Michiru. They only smiled.  
  
"Oh -- yes." Quatre answered, prying his eyes away from Sandrock. Wufei and Heero nodded as well.  
  
"Good, because I'm only going to explain the important details once. Underground, there are eight rooms, each identically alike in every possible aspect. A pair must go to each bedroom, unless your willing to sleep here or outside. You must share a room with your counterpart. Quatre and Ami to a room, Wufei and Rei to a room, Heero and Hotaru to a room, Duo and Akiko, and Trowa and Kaiya. And before you ask, it cannot be changed." During her last comment, she eyed Wufei darkly and Heero with a wary watch.   
  
"You can do whatever is wished," Michiru continued. "There are twin beds, two in each bedroom, for each to sleep in, and there are bathrooms as well. There is a kitchen Underground as well, and it's big enough to hold all of you at once. Other than the kitchen, there is a training room or a lobby."  
  
"Do whatever you want until tonight. There is a meeting room up here--" she pointed to a large room with a squared table and fourteen chairs that was located at the very end of the last wall-- "and we will hold a meeting at nine o'clock. Till then, you're free to go." Haruka said, tipped her oil stained hat and walked away before any questions could be asked.  
  
Michiru sighed and turned to Hotaru before she could disappear along with the other five. "Do you think you could follow me Hotaru? There is a small matter I wish to discus with you."  
  
"All right." The violet eyed girl agreed and followed.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Michiru led Hotaru to a smaller conference room that had only eight chairs surrounding an oval shaped table. Various paintings of the sea or ocean waves and windy, stormy days hung around the room. Haruka was already sitting in a chair with a glass of water at the end of the table when she arrived with Michiru.  
  
"Where should I sit?" Hotaru asked after Michiru took a seat next to Haruka.   
  
"It's a free country. You can sit wherever you want." Haruka answered with a smile and a shrug.  
  
"Still haven't changed Haruka-papa, as I can see." Hotaru answered. Haruka, who had been drinking her water when she voiced that, spit it out in a shower of tiny droplets. Coughing, she turned to her step-daughter with wide eyes. Even Michiru had gone into a slight case of shock.  
  
"You don't really have amnesia do you? It was a scheme!" Haruka said with a laugh. "I have a strange feeling of fondness for you knowing that I taught you these things-- Ow!" She suddenly yelped when Michiru slapped her over the head.  
  
"Hotaru-honey?" She whispered lovingly.  
  
The teenager nodded. "Actually Haruka, I did have amnesia. I had gotten it when Heero dosed me with some chloroform, and I retrieved my memory again when I jumped in front of Heero, taking a bullet in the chest."  
  
Haruka and Michiru blinked a few times, trying to make sure they heard right. When Hotaru nodded to their silent question, Haruka was red with anger, and Hotaru thought that any minute steam would come out of her ears.  
  
"He what?" Haruka yelled. "You--why?"  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Outside of the meeting room, despite the noise of engines, the noise of constant shouts and talking, everyone turned their heads up toward the scream that they heard perfectly.  
  
"He what?" Came the first yell, followed by: "You--why?"  
  
The voice seemed to bounce off the soundproof exterior walls as its echo rang in their ears.  
  
Duo blinked and laughed lightly from his place on Deathscythe Hell, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. Thinking now was the chance since he had everyone's attention, he asked, "Gopth Amfee shoada?" (translation: "Got any soda?")  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Michiru had to literally hold Haruka back from running out and going to 'teach Heero a lesson.' "Haruka, we need him alive, remember? He pilots the Wing Zero, he's going to help stop this war."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him." Haruka reasoned, shrugging Michiru off. Just when the teal eyed woman thought she had calmed down, Haruka roared with anger and tried to make a dash for the door. "I'll torture him and then brutally murder him! No one messes with my Hotaru!"  
  
Before Haruka could make it out the door, Hotaru stood there, arms out in front of her. "As much as I love you Haruka-papa, you've always known that I've loved Odin. You were there before the war--you and Michiru-mama. Playing the flute and violin? And, I was the one who broke into the Preventers headquarters, which is why I got amnesia because of the chloroform. I was the one who jumped in front of the bulled and pushed Heero out of the way. Both were my choices."  
  
Michiru frowned at Haruka. "See? You can't kill Heero, or hurt him. Not only do we need his assistance, but Hotaru needs him as well."  
  
Hotaru blushed after Michiru's last statement, just as Haruka growled. "If he even looks at Hotaru the wrong way in front of me I'll -- I'll . . ."  
  
"We know." Michiru interrupted with a roll of her eyes.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei stood in the training room, eyes closed, as she swung her katana around in swift movements. She jumped in the air, turning around and bringing her katana down and to the side. The air sounded in whines as the blade slashed at it with speed, strength and skill.  
  
And from the doorway, Chang Wufei watched with a semi amused expression. "Can I help you, Wufei?" Rei asked as she dropped to her knee after a jump, her eyes still closed. Bowing her head, she put the katana down. It was no more than a minute before Rei put the katana back, the last shelf under her other two.  
  
"I didn't know such a stubborn woman could be so skillful in the swordsmanship arts." He answered truthfully, a raised eyebrow present.  
  
"You do not know very much about me, then." Rei answered as she turned to face him. 'But at least he used stubborn instead of weak, which is something I am not.'  
  
"No I don't," he answered, picking himself off of the door frame and walking up to face her. "But how about I find out how strong you really are?"  
  
"Are you suggesting a martial arts duel, or a sword match?"  
  
"My katana against one of your own."  
  
Rei smirked and walked over to her shelf once more. "The weapon of the Samurai combined with the tradition of the mythological dragon." She said absentmindedly, picking up a sword that had a dragon's head for the bunt side. "Ornately detailed ABS handle and ornamental cast metal guard. It's twenty four inch 420 J2 stainless steel blade is razor sharp and fully functional. Overall its thirty nine inches long and weighs no more or less than seven pounds. It has an antiqued, simulated ivory handle with a red and gold scabbard. The Oriental Dragon III Katana, invented and hand made by my grandfather."  
  
Wufei nodded. He had to admit, even if it wasn't out loud, that she knew hew weaponry. He took out his own katana and studied it. "Its blade is high carbon steel with a hamon. Made by one of China's preeminent custom knife makers before they were banned to the colonies. The handle is made of wood covered with a tough ABS skin and then wrapped with red cotton. It weighs no less than three pounds and has a high gloss, black wooden scabbard. It's forty-one inches overall with a twenty-three and a half inch blade and is one and one sixteenth inches wide."  
  
Wufei stepped out onto the thick pad and held his katana loosely in his hand as he scrutinized his opponent. Rei stood in one spot, one arm hung loosely at her side while the other held her own katana pointing at the ground.   
  
"You sure you're up to this?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes." She answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're still weak." Wufei stated bluntly. "You haven't recovered from when you 'arrived' at the Peacecraft mansion."  
  
Rei raised her katana and held it at ready. "If we waited till I was strong than we would have this fight in too long from now, and we both might not survive the upcoming war."  
  
Wufei raised his sword, allowing the point to touch hers. He decided to go easy on her.   
  
Rei made the first move, an easy swing just enough to get the dance going. Wufei easily blocked her moves, preparing for an easy victory. But then he realized she was merely studying his techniques.   
  
'So she is a true swordswoman.' He thought.  
  
Smoothly, Wufei went from defense to offense and studied her techniques. He soon found out that she hid her skills very well. He would have to revert to just attacking her. He lunged towards the left, feigned right and lunged back left. She parried the blow with graceful ease and took a step back, waiting for Wufei to attack again. The Chinese pilot stood facing her, waiting for her attack.  
  
"Well?" He asked.   
  
"I'm waiting." she replied.  
  
'Now that's more like it.' Wufei thought to himself.   
  
With a yell, he leapt forward and began his assault. He left no opening whatsoever and kept attacking fast and furious. Rei gritted her teeth and kept blocking the blows, but every hit sapped more of her strength. Wufei could feel her blocks getting weaker and eased back. Then he realized his mistake. Rei noticed how he lessened his attack and took the advantage. Wufei tried to retake his role on the offense, but just as he did so, Rei found a slight opening and held her sword to his neck. But Rei had won, having gotten the sword their a flat second and a half before he did.  
  
Wufei stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowed. He, too, had his katana to the Shinto priestess's neck. Slowly, the two pulled back, bowing respectfully to each other before re-sheathing his katana. Rei followed suit.  
  
'The only other who has beaten me was Treize Khushrenada.' Wufei thought with a smirk. 'So maybe this isn't such a weak woman after all.'  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kaiya wandered aimlessly through the corridors, feeling a bit of loneliness settle in the pit of her stomach. She had paid a visit to Akiko, and she wasn't surprised to figure out she had gotten herself hurt . . . again. But, she was a bit surprised to know what else happened to her while she was gone. . . .  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Kaiya stayed quiet and listened as Akiko told her all that she figured out. About their actual homes being destroyed, about breaking into the Prof's place, and about how she was shot. "I think I know how Duo feels," Akiko said with stifled laugh as she placed her hand on her abdomen. She shrugged, "The bum did manage to save me one way or another. But I've got our cover blown. Figures, huh?"  
  
Kaiya smiled slightly. "I wasn't expecting any less."  
  
"Gee thanks for your moral support." Akiko said.  
  
"How'd Duo save you, by the way?"  
  
Akiko had blushed then. "He surrendered, and then came to get me at my solitary confinement cell. . ." She smiled slightly. "And well . . ."  
  
Kaiya's eyes slightly went wide as she laughed. "I never would have thought. My best friend in love with a Gundam pilot."  
  
"And what about Trowa?"  
  
That time it was Kaiya's turn to blush.  
  
//End of Flashback.//  
  
Soft song filtered through the door of the room that Trowa and Kaiya were supposed to occupy.  
  
And it just so happened that she was wandering through those very halls. The music drifted into her ears. She walked down the hallway and stood in front of the door where the music was coming from. It was her room and Trowa's room. She felt her previous embarrassment melt away as she listened to the mournful music. Had he really been affected that deeply by something? There was such a sorrow in the notes that Kaiya found tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Quickly, she pulled out of the embrace of the music and regained her composure as she walked away.  
  
'He has a mournful past . . . maybe if he lets me, I can help him look to the future instead of staying in the saddened history.' Kaiya thought.  
  
******End of Chapter******  
  
Hello everyone! This chapter's pretty long I think. Anyways, I just thought I'd make this announcement for no apparent reason:  
  
I've gotten my first flame! EGADS! What am I to do? It's TWO flames!! Even though they are from the same person..... Anyways, it says that my Grammar is bad. Well too bad! I don't have spell check! I have to use a cheap computer and use words that I know.  
  
::Shrugs:: Ow well. For some reason I am strangely proud of myself. I knew that somewhere not everyone was going to like my fics! Anyways, I accept flames blissfully! They cause no harm to me! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well, Ja ne! 


	28. Chapter 28: Romance, Romance, Romance!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOW GO AWAY YOU MEAN LAWYERS!  
  
Children of War  
  
By,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
Author's Note: *sighs* Gomen nasi that this chapter is late, but I've been really busy trying to update the five fan fiction stories that I own. Who ever knew that having such a small amount of stories was so hard working? Oh, right, this chapter is R rated near the end, so if you're not aloud to read R stuff, then skip these things: ~*^*^*~[R] or else you're gonna read something naughty. (No NOT a lemon you perverts! ^_^;;) But you will read some pretty emotional/mental thoughts and a cut-off-just-before-lemony thing. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Long, dark hair waved slightly, though no wind was felt. Incense smoke traveled throughout the air and filled the room. A small fireplace was erupting with an intense red flame that ate at the wood it was over. "Fire, bringer of life, destroyer of life, tell me what you see. Help me fight these demons, help me relive this dark-filled fantasy. . ."  
  
~Rei's Vision~ (Author's Note: Pay attention to this, very important in the final chapters!)  
  
Swirls of color appeared just before her eyesight finally focused, and Rei was surprised at what her mind saw. She was having a vision, another premonition of a possible future. She knew now, she wasn't there, just her spirit.  
  
She saw the girl panting, her head bowed, dark black bangs covering her face. Her body shook with each ragged breath that escaped her lips, sending painful vibrations throughout her injuries. Her fingers hovered over what looked like a control panel, and when she looked up, her eyes had a strange glow to them. "I . . . can . . . help," she rasped out, her throat swore, "even if I . . . have to . . . use this . . . method. The Zero . . . system can . . . help me save . . . Odin . . ."  
  
"Hotaru, you can't handle it!" The Dream Rei shouted over an intercom, her worried face appearing over the dark insides of where Hotaru sat, safety straps keeping her from falling and hitting her face on the panel. She was too weak to handle the Zero System in her condition, and the Dream Rei could do nothing to stop her training.  
  
Suddenly, a vortex of grays and blacks and blues enveloped Rei and when her eyesight focused once again, she was in space. Immediately she sucked in a breath, thinking she would die without being able to breathe. But she had no need, as she noticed she could breathe just fine. With a sigh, she looked around, seeing the millions of stars and the colonies around her.  
  
"It all comes down to the final battle." A voice whispered across her mind, and she blinked, about to ask who was there but stopped short. Who would be able to answer a being they could not see, and who would be able to hear her in space?  
  
An explosion of light caught her eyes and she turned around to see a Gundam. But it wasn't any of the one's she had seen before. Before she could get a good look at it, the Gundam exploded in a mass of fire and metal, sending whatever remains toward the Earth and into the far clutches of space.  
  
An emptiness filled Rei's heart as one name suddenly came to mind. "Duo . . ."  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
Rei was forced back to reality as the vision abruptly ended. She stared around with wide eyes at the fire that was going out. She was panting, sweat rolling down her face. The fire flickered, the incense burned into a pile of ashes and dust. Dark as it was now, the vision's blackness remained in her head, each word spoken was etched in her mind, each person she saw was clear in her eyes.  
  
A small, barely audible whimper escaped her dry parted lips. She could remember the intense heat of the explosion, felt as a scorching wind of fire and radiation flew past her, and she remembered the name she had whispered, the name that would have to be sacrificed.  
  
'Duo . . . .' Her mind again whispered slowly, knowing his end would come.  
  
Or would it? Since she was a child she had been taught the ways of the Chinese. Their martial arts, their religion, beliefs, ways of life, and of course, how they meditated. In the old scrolls her grandfather used to read, she remembered stories of great prophets that saw the future; how they had roamed all of China before the place was exiled to space and reborn as a colony. She had thought those as fairy tales, fables, especially since her grandfather had told her they were her ancestors. Now, however, she wasn't too sure how make believe those prophets were.  
  
'There's still a possibility of this vision, I should say, that it could be fake, or have a hidden meaning.' She thought hopefully, standing and letting her red kimono fall to her feet.  
  
Carefully, hands trembling, she placed away her incense holders, putting out the fire and walking to her bathroom. Exactly an hour later, she walked back to where the Gundams were held. Five giant machines loomed down at her as workers busily finished up rebuilding them. It would be soon now.  
  
Stopping in front of Deathscythe for mere seconds, she let her gaze fall on it's giant wings, black paint, and evil looking Gundanium body. Eyes narrowed almost angrily, she climbed up the stairs that let the workers reach the torso and upper body of the machines, and walked swiftly. Only did she stop was when she was mere feet from the ceiling. Glancing down at the workers, she skillfully climbed up a hidden ladder, that led to a small compartment, which led to the outside roof of their secret hiding grounds.  
  
Unknown to the solitary seeking priestess, a pair of narrowed black as coal eyes watched her every movements, before following her completely out the way she came.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei sat on the roof of the giant wooden looking building, watching as the afternoon sky began to dim, slowly, but surely. A small creaking sound reached her ears, and through the back of her eyes, she saw him walking up toward her, arms crossed.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Karate Kid. What are you up to now Wufei?"  
  
The young man stepped back off the tilted ceiling and onto a metal gutter that supported his wait, looking upward. In the dimming light of the fading sun he could see a dark figure crouched up on the roof. "What the hell do you think you're doing up there?" He asked.  
  
Rei's reply was calm. "Nothing much. Care to join me?"  
  
"I have better things to do with my time," Wufei informed her with arms crossed.   
  
"Like what?" Rei asked the question in such a manner that indicated she knew she wasn't going to get a good answer.   
  
Wufei just stood there and looked indignant, keeping to himself the fact that the only reason he was there was because he had nothing better to do. This time, Wufei did not have a good reason for following Rei and he knew it.  
  
"Get up here," The priest invited again. "There's all these holes in the polluted wood-like crap stacked up near you so you could climb up. Unless you're afraid that you're going to fall off!"  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes as she continued to grin. A moment's pause and then Wufei turned on his heels and headed back the way he came. Minutes later he was up on the roof and approaching the place where Rei was sitting with legs crossed watching the early evening sky. Wufei silently took a seat beside her in the same fashion.  
  
"Think anyone of us stands a chance?" The priest asked softly.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow before grunting in reply. "Depends on what you mean. We might win without cost, we might win with it. We might even loose. It all counts on our fighting, not what we think." There was a moment of silence before Wufei spoke again. There was a more commanding tone to his voice this time. "You know something that you're not telling anyone," he stated.  
  
Rei scrunched her brows and gave him an odd look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's no use hiding. I can see it in your eyes. They've become hard. They know things they didn't know before you dragged me here, and don't feed me insolent lies about this being your first time seeing a Gundam."  
  
Rei quickly looked away. She had not expected that kind of accusation so soon. The teenager was proving to be more astute than she had given him credit for. Beginning to get impatient at her silence, Wufei growled. "So tell me then, am I wrong? Look me in the face and tell me that I am wrong and I will ask no more."  
  
Rei hung her head. "No, you are not wrong."  
  
Wufei smirked in triumph. "So tell me then, what is bothering you so I can get on with my life?"  
  
Rei lifted her gaze and leveled it on him. Raising an eyebrow at his last comment, she decided to ignore it and reply evenly. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" he demanded, folding his arms in annoyance.   
  
"Trust me Wufei, you don't want to get involved. You're better off just leaving it alone. Besides," Rei added with a crafty smile, "I would think you would have had enough after I wiped the floor with you earlier."  
  
Wufei returned the smile with a crooked smirk of his own. He realized she was attempting to change the subject but he allowed himself to take the bait. "Your memory fails you woman. It was I who proved that you were weaker."  
  
"Whatever! I swung you and that cheap sword around like a red-headed step child!"  
  
"As I recall, you were the first to fall under my superior abilities."  
  
"Only because you almost slashed me across the face!"  
  
"Well you deserved it!"  
  
"Yeah, well you started pulling out all the odds only because you knew you were loosing!"  
  
"What? Absurd! There is no justice I say!"  
  
"And you're a big cheater, too!"   
  
"Woman, you are challenging my integrity!"   
  
"No way! I'm just calling you a cowardly lair!"   
  
"Injustice! I will teach you how to hold your tongue!"   
  
"Oh yeah! Want to make a bet on that Forehead Boy?"  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The exchange of insults became indistinguishable as both parties started yelling at each other at the same time. And though Haruka wasn't too thrilled about having to listen to their childish squabbles at the moment, she was glad at this argument didn't seem like it was going to develop into physical combat.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked Michiru with a raised eyebrow. The aqua-haired woman was looking at the roof, smiling slightly from her place on a chair in front of Haruka.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said with a small laugh, "I was just wondering how long it will take those two to share how they feel."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? They're lucky I'm not up there to stop their annoying shouting." Haruka mumbled.  
  
"They're both stubborn, and have a lot of pride. But I believe they really like each other under that tough exterior. But who knows? It's just a small hypothesis."  
  
Haruka grumbled. "I'd not rather listen to their annoying comments. Even if they are just playing around, its aggravating."  
  
"Playing around?" Michiru laughed lightly. "And how do you know this?"  
  
"Rei doesn't have the anger in her voice she gets when she's pissed off, and Wufei doesn't have that 'I'm a man, hear me roar' sound in his voice. Hence, fooling around. Damn it there's too much love around here."  
  
At the remark, Michiru's smile only grew larger. "You have no idea, my love. You have no idea."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
She needed to choose, one way or another. At this point her next decision, her next move, would decide everything. Whether she lost or won, whether if they died or if they survived. Their fates were in her hands, and she couldn't take this lightly. Her brow scrunched in thought, she saw it. An opening in her opponent's seemingly flawless plan. Taking the chance, she went in for the kill, for her victory and his loss.  
  
"Check mate," Ami said happily, taking her queen and defeating Quatre's king. They had been playing chess for the last two hours, and were yet to grow tired of it. In total, Ami was beating the blonde Arabian at twenty five to three.  
  
Quatre frowned, contemplating how he could have lost. "This is the twenty fifth time you've beaten me," he sighed, "and I still don't know how you did it."  
  
"I've always loved chess, and I guess I'm a natural. It did help a lot to practice though," Ami said, blushing lightly.  
  
Quatre grinned. "And they say I'm helpful when it comes to making strategies."  
  
At this, Ami's blush grew but she looked down at the game board grimly. "It's only a chess game Quatre. Unlike you, I did not have a chance to fight in the war. . ."  
  
Her words trailed off as Quatre lowered his head close to hers. "They can be similar, in some ways." He said softly.   
  
Quatre stroked her jaw line lightly with his fingers and he lifted her chin up so he could see her face. With blue eyes staring into blue eyes, Quatre brought himself nearer to Ami's awaiting face, going slowly, cautiously. He wanted to make sure she wanted this, that she wouldn't back away. However, if she did, he wouldn't force her, this was her decision, not his.  
  
Both teens could feel the temperature begin to warm up between them. Ami loved the way his feather light touch felt against her skin, and she wondered if her heartbeat was echoing around the room. Quatre brushed his lips onto Ami's, and she could feel his warm breath on her lips, silently asking permission. And in all truth, not a cell in her body wanted him to stop.  
  
Finally, their lips met, softly at first, both wanting to make sure the other would reciprocate. She leaned closer, deepening the union, and giving him the answer he had wanted, but knocking one of Quatre's knights off of the table. She grimaced slightly, hoping its shatter wouldn't ruin the moment.  
  
Yet the chess piece never fell. Instead, the blonde-Arabian extended his free hand, catching the black night in his awaiting palm. Ami smiled to his lips, her hands climbing slowly up his arms, and came to a rest around his neck. Quatre could feel her fingers intertwining through his hair, and he knew that he never wanted to leave her side; war or no war.  
  
Their kiss lasted long, soft and gentle turning into hard and intimate. None of the two were aware how much time had gone by, but the need for oxygen was intensifying.  
  
Then they broke apart, the necessity for breath too strong. Ami felt a sudden surge of embarrassment as a red tint appeared over her nose. She had no clue what to expect afterwards; her time as an illegal operative, working as a scientist on the Gundams, and a double agent left her no time for relationships.  
  
Quatre smiled slightly at Ami's flushed expression. It made him forget where he was or who was around him when her beauty was near its peak; and he didn't regret the kiss, even if the war had a chance of breaking them apart. Silently he promised Allah he wouldn't let anything happen to the blue haired and eyed goddess like woman in front of him. Not as long as he live.  
  
Ami looked up, feeling his stare. She was slightly surprised to see him smiling at her with his kind blue eyes, which flashed momentarily with seriousness, before being tinted again with a slight happiness that wasn't there before. Her blush deepened to a dark red when she realized she was a part of that joy, but despite it, she smiled back at the blonde.  
  
Though the two would face challenging battles soon, they knew they weren't alone anymore. They didn't have to be; now, they had one another.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Kaiya stood with her arms crossed across her chest, leaning against the wall. No emotion could be read on her face, but if you looked closely enough into her eyes, you would be able to tell she was angry, yet sad all and the same. She glared slightly at the closed door which had grievingly beautiful music escaping through the walls, as if wanting to leave such sadness. The notes of anguish danced around her ears, mocking, yet healing her simultaneously. 'What is it that Trowa does to me?' She asked herself silently.  
  
A debating argument was being contemplated throughout the teal-eyed girl's head, considering whether she should go inside what was partially her room, or stay out here, away from her counterpart's piercing gaze. 'Maybe he could teach me how to play the flute?' She thought suddenly. 'Seems like a stress reliever.'  
  
Working around her shyness, embarrassment, and strange feelings she had around the mysterious teen, Kaiya took a deep breath and placed her hand firmly on the doorknob. Slowly, silently, she opened the door, trying not to disrupt the peacefully sad melody, and walked in shutting the door quietly. Taking a place with her back propped against the wall, she watched as Trowa played.  
  
His fingers covered and lifted from holes on a silver instrument, producing the music which drew Kaiya here. His eyes were closed as he poured his heart into the song, concentrating and inventing the piece of music line by line as he went along. He stood taller than ever, lips parted slightly on the mouth piece as he swayed just barely noticeable to the tune.  
  
Finally, yet unfortunately, the song ended, his lips and fingers disconnecting from the silver flute. His teal eyes opened, and they showed no hint of surprise at the now shy teen in front of him. His face expressionless, he waited for Kaiya to be the first to speak.  
  
With a small inward sigh, Kaiya Moretsu knew that Trowa would not speak yet. It was his way, as it was sometimes in Kaiya's. "Hello Trowa," she greeted sheepishly. He acknowledged her with a small nod. "I . . . I was wondering if you could teach me how to play a flute. I've never heard someone play the way you did, just now, and maybe it'll help me." She whispered, head staring at her shoes. "If you mind, I can understand."  
  
'Jeez, this was the longest sentence I've said in a while. What does this guy do to a person? Maybe its just me . . .' Kaiya realized with a small smile, looking up from her feet.  
  
When she looked back up, Trowa was holding his flute to his side, a small hint of amusement tinted in his eyes. "I don't mind," He said, holding his flute to her. "Try it."  
  
Kaiya smiled sheepishly. 'Wonder if I should tell him I don't even know the basics?'  
  
Deciding against it, she took the flute, placing the mouth piece to her lips. With a blow, she winced as a loud screeching sound escaped the instrument that had made such beautiful music earlier. "Blow softly and you wont get the same effect," her new sensei instructed.  
  
She nodded, blowing softer this time. The flute shrieked, yet not as loud as before. Continuing to puff smaller amount and less pressured air into the flute, she soon found it making soft whistles, like whispering wind. A smile plagued her face as she looked toward Trowa, who nodded an approval. But hey, it was good enough for her!  
  
"Move your fingers along the holes to create different sounds, and combine them to create a song."  
  
Dumbly, Kaiya nodded, trying each hole, then twice at a time. Despite her efforts, the music came out disoriented. Each time she tried to make a song, fingers would fumble and overlap, creating a less than pleasant sound effect. With her whole mind put into concentration, she didn't notice that Trowa was behind her until strong arms wrapped around her, gently resting a pair of hands on hers. Immediately she tensed, looking up at Trowa in surprise, a blush on her face and her mouth suddenly dry.  
  
'Conclusion complete. This is not normal.' She confirmed, taking a gulp.  
  
"Put the mouth piece to your lips and blow softly, then move your fingers like this," Trowa explained, his warm breath near Kaiya's ear, making chills run up and down her spin, and making her hairs on her neck stand on end, though pleasantly so. The teal-eyed circus performer moved his fingers along the flute as Kaiya blew, a soft melody erupting soothingly from the musical instrument.  
  
Kaiya listened, her eyes opened as she watched the way Trowa's fingers directed hers where to go by gently guiding them with his own. Carefully, Trowa's hands left Kaiya's, but his arms still lingered around her, awaiting to assist hers if she needed it.  
  
Playing whatever her heart desired, the former illegal operative found herself lost in a sea of music, music that she was creating. It wasn't anywhere near Trowa's potential, or even great, but Kaiya continued to play, barely noticing Trowa's warm breath against her skin, the way her fingers fumbled just slightly, or the high pitched squeals the flute made every three or so seconds. 'So it's not great, but I'm playing a little, aren't I?' She asked herself, grinning inwardly.  
  
She stopped slowly, the song ending in a whispered note. The flute left her lips as she turned, Trowa's arms dropping to his sides. A grin was on her face and a small smile dared to creep its way on Trowa's. "Not to bad, was I?"  
  
"With more practice, you'll improve a lot." He said simply, nodding his head.  
  
Kaiya found herself being drawn to the deep dark teal pools of Trowa's eyes. Cocking her head slightly to the side, she decided to take a chance and ask the question that had run through her mind for a while now. "The time before we were captured by Kaori Night," Kaiya said softly, "did you mean the kiss? Or were you just going along with it so it would be more convincing? Because . . . I meant it more than I realized before, and I just wanted to know . . . ."  
  
Trowa stood in front of Kaiya, who still held the flute in her left hand that was at her side. Did he mean it? He wasn't sure. True that Kaiya had started it just so they wouldn't get caught, though they did anyway. He did, in fact, like the feeling she gave off. Mysterious took up most of it, but she was still shy, innocent, embarrassed. He did, also, not want to let her go. A part of him liked Kaiya, even possibly loved her, and the feeling was foreign. Was he going to follow it and take the chance of losing a loved one over again?  
  
Silently, he decided. Yes. Yes, he meant it. A small genuine smile appeared on his face as he leaned his face down near Kaiya's. Teal and teal eyes locked, and no words were exchanged, as none were needed.  
  
The Heavyarms's pilot placed his mouth to Kaiya's, slowly at first, giving her a chance to pull away. Her answer was simple; wrapping her arms around Trowa's neck, she deepened the kiss as his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closely. His tongue rubbed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth slightly, tongues beginning to dance.  
  
When they did pull apart, both weren't surprised to find the other short of breath. "Did that answer your question?"  
  
Kaiya smiled at his rhetorical question, but answered it humorously. "I'm not sure, you'll have to answer it again until I fully understand."  
  
Trowa's smile didn't leave his face as he once more placed his lips to hers. Yes, he meant it completely.  
  
~*^*^*~[R]  
  
Staring up at the white ceiling above her, with only one lamp on in the room, Akiko's face was completely expressionless as a lone tear escaped her eye. Why did things have to be the way they were? She hated being dragged into this war. She hated that her friends were a part of it as well. Why? Was fate so cruel as to let someone, anyone, suffer like this?  
  
Now she knew her real past. She remembered her parents; a loving mother and a loving father. Both deceased. Her family had meant everything in the world to her when she was younger. She could now remember the smile her mother had always given her; filled with love and fondness. Her father had been the same, though his smile had long ago died when he went off to fight the war. But she remembered when it was safe, when she could walk home from school and run to her parents arms and feel so secure. Why did things have to change so much?  
  
She remembered Kaiya's family; her mother and father that treated Kaiya with love and respect. She still had had her two parents back then, before Professor Tomoe destroyed everything.  
  
Face still expressionless, eyes filled with pain, she took the disk containing all the information on her and Kaiya out from the computer that was on the side of her bed and fought the urge to try to crush it with her bare hands. "Will the pain ever end?" She asked herself softly, looking around the room as if expecting an answer. Nothing but quietness answered her plea.  
  
Akiko sighed, remembering the minor intimacy she and Duo had shared. Now she was wishing she could turn back time and stop herself from doing something so foolish.  
  
What was she thinking?  
  
Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes tightly. How could she have been so stupid as to kiss him? Why now? Why right before a war that ultimately held a choice whether or not you lived or died, loved or lost? Death had constantly followed her, and she knew Duo believed something similar about himself. Why else would his trademark be the Shinigami?  
  
She couldn't sit still, despite her injuries. Thanks to a shot Michiru and Ami had forced her to take, Akiko's skin was already mostly healed, the stitches were no longer necessary, but she did wear a small bandage.  
  
Rising from her bed and choosing to pace around the room, she began undoing her hair from the ponytail it had been in to keep it way from her face when she searched the disk. She had wanted no distractions. She didn't want to miss anything, instead know everything.  
  
Again her mind wandered back to Duo involuntarily. "Why did I let him kiss me?" She asked, turning to look in a mirror that was provided. Her appearance surprised herself, she didn't know how long she had been in her room with her sadistic thoughts and endless tears, but by the looks of it, hours. Dry tear streaks saturated her cheeks, as did new falling tears she hadn't even felt. Her hair was out of its ponytail, and it cascaded down her neck like a waterfall of blackness. She was wearing nothing but a long gray shirt that reached her knees, the collar so big it dropped to her shoulder and showed the dark bra underneath. Bruises were scattered into some places, as were old and new scars. How could Duo find her attractive like he had said?  
  
She was nothing but a teenager that was living nothing but a lie. She joked, she laughed, she was sane, she was insane at times. But with each laugh, with each smile, with each joke, every time she added to her facade of mischievousness and contentedness, her heart broke off a small piece and shattered. But still, Duo had liked her when no one else did. And to top that off, he had liked the real her more than the happy-go-lucky one.  
  
More tears ran down her face as she placed her hand on the mirror, then her arm, until she was leaning onto it fully, one brown eye staring at its doppelganger in the reflecting mirror. She wondered if people could see straight through her as Duo had. Could they see the hurt in her eyes all the time? Could they see through her lies? Could they hear as her heart quickened each time some one was close to finding out her true feelings? Could they see all the love she felt for Duo?  
  
Mentally she kicked herself. She had been trying to avoid going back to that. But she couldn't just forget about him. 'How can nothing but a simple kiss with someone you love mean so much to a person?'  
  
There was a knock on her door and Akiko looked at her alarm clock briefly. It was six thirty in the afternoon. It wasn't time for the meeting that Michiru and Haruka had told her about, so who would disturb her now? "Akiko at your service, just open the door and say what you want." She said, not bothering to wipe away the tears. She did, however, manage to put humor into her voice and a smile on her face.  
  
She could feel the piece of her heart break off and shatter into nothing but blood vessels and burn into oblivion.  
  
Slowly the door opened then closed, and Duo walked in, throwing his large bag on the floor. "I think it's time to pay a visit and see Heero for a little bit. Maybe I can get him to help me do a little bit of repair work on my Gundam since his is done? Provided he doesn't steal any of my parts again. . ." He muttered absentmindedly, but stopped as he saw Akiko. "Kiko?"  
  
The brown haired girl said nothing for a while, looking at Duo's concerned face in the mirror. She memorized every detail. The way his eyes clouded when he rid himself of his protective mask. The way his yard long braid seemed to sway even at the slightest movement. When he smiled, when he laughed, when he was serious and his brows scrunched in worry. The way his cobalt blue eyes looked at her, the way he came up with a nickname. She looked at him, as if it were the final time she would see him.  
  
And maybe it would be. They were fighting a war now. Who knew what sick plans Professor Tomoe had for them? She for one, didn't know. Brown eyes stared into cobalt blue ones after Akiko turned around, the silent tears gone, all that was left were the dry streaks not yet soaked up by her skin. His dark eyes had banished their fake charade and held nothing but unadulterated concern. Slowly, she broke her eyes away, looking down to the floor, willing the tears away.  
  
Why did he have to like her, and possibly even love her? She couldn't bare hurting him for any reason. "Duo. . . ." Her voice trailed off, unsure of what she could say. What was the use of lying now?  
  
He said nothing, only stood there watching her. And although she didn't dare look at him again for fear of being entranced, every other sense was focused on him. She could hear the ever-so-faint whisper of his breath, detect the barest wisp of his scent. She could feel his nearness, and his eyes on her. It paralyzed her, the knowledge that he was here, alone with her. It seemed that the time for waiting had ended.  
  
"Kiko, what's wrong?" Duo's voice broke her from her thoughts and she could see as he came closer. Shaking her head, she took steps back, back pressing against the mirror.  
  
He stopped when he noticed Akiko's retreating gesture. "I . . . I don't want to loose anyone else. No one else. . ." She stammered, a tear rolling down her cheek again. Angrily she wiped it off. "I don't want to loose you especially, Duo."  
  
The Deathscythe pilot walked forward again, this time placing a hand on Akiko's cheek, wiping off the dry tears. "It's all right to cry, you know." He said.  
  
Akiko stared up at Duo with anguish filled eyes that made his heart twist, his stomach churn. "No, it's not all right! I don't want to cry. I don't want to."  
  
Another tear slid down her cheek, and she angrily wiped it away once more. Duo reached out and gently caught hold of Akiko's wrist. She dropped her gaze, but Duo grabbed her chin and gently forced her to meet his gaze. Akiko, the child who had lost so much and had not a chance to mourn and grieve, didn't fight it any longer. She let the tears fall, not caring anymore. Her shoulders shook with each powerful, heart wrenching sob.   
  
Duo stared down at Akiko, pain once more filling his heart. He wrapped his arms lovingly around Akiko and held the teenage girl tightly.   
  
Together they stayed like that until Akiko had no more tears and her sobs had turned into soft whimpers, all the while Duo embracing her with all his love, stroking her arms, her back, her hair. He hated all the feelings she was going through, but he couldn't help but love the sensation that Akiko gave him when they were this close.  
  
Akiko was quiet when Duo once again lifted her chin to see her face. With his hands caressing her cheeks, he wiped the tears away. Lost in a battle of inner turmoil, Akiko leaned onto his hands, eyes slightly closed, breathing content. Half of her mind knew where this was going to lead to, and was pleading for Akiko to stop, but she couldn't. It just felt, right. And she wasn't going to walk away from something she believed in. She trusted Duo, trusted him with her life.  
  
She felt Duo kiss her forehead, her eyes, her tears, before finally full and hard on the mouth. Their tongues danced and he wrapped his arms around Akiko's waist, pulling her close as if it would make the pain go away, as if he never wanted her to leave him. Akiko fell into the kiss, pressing her soft frame against Duo's, fully aware of just the shirt and bra she was wearing.  
  
Fingers feather light and soft, Duo ran his hands wherever he could.  
  
Hands leaving the comfort of his neck, Akiko began to untie the yard long braid, letting her fingers practically flow through his silk like hair when it came undone.  
  
Leaving Akiko's lips full and pink, Duo trailed kisses down her cheek, and before they realized it, Akiko's legs hit the bed and she found herself pulling Duo down with her, sharing another passionate kiss, tongues meeting once more . . .  
  
~*^*^*~[End of R]  
  
Michiru looked at the clock that was hanging in the meeting room, ticking away each second. It was just eight forty-five; fifteen minutes before the meeting would start. She looked over at Haruka who was staring at a car catalog, though visibly tense. She could understand what was at stake, they both could.  
  
"Do you think the Gundams are enough to stop all this?" Michiru asked softly, the clock ticking another minute.  
  
"I believe in them, but personally I think they could use help. During war number one: they had help from various sources, and during that Mariemaia incident, they had much more help. What makes you think they can survive this? Hell, if it wasn't for Hotaru, those five would probably be dead." Haruka mumbled, closing her catalog. She shrugged. "But they're gonna get help, again, whether they want it or not. We can't just leave those other five Gundam's in space now can we?"  
  
Michiru shook her head slightly. "No five men van do this alone. They're teenagers, not even twenty yet. Of course they need help."  
  
"I know, but I'm trying to prove a point. These dumb asses think they're superior, but they don't have any idea of how bad these two crazy shit head scientists can be. You've seen Tanaka, remember? He's not human."  
  
The aqua haired woman nodded, looking at the clock. It ticked five minutes till nine. There was a knock on the door and Ami was there. Along with Quatre. Following them were Wufei, Rei, Trowa, Kaiya, Heero, and Hotaru. Pressing a button, Haruka let the sealed door open, and the group of eight inside.  
  
Before the door closed, there were various shouts and Duo slid to the door followed by Akiko. "Uh, sorry we're late?" She said sheepishly. "We would've been on time if Duo didn't want to finish the rest of his Meat Omelet Surprised."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else. "Meat Omelet Surprise, Duo?" Quatre asked, blinking with a confused expression.  
  
"Yep! Eggs, cheese, onions, meat, ham, turkey, peanut butter, chocolate, meat balls, mustard, ketchup, and peppers. There's still some left over if anyone wants some!" Duo answered happily, a giant grin on his face. (Author's Note: I actually tried this as a dare before! But it had Twinkies, pickles, and raisons in it too. U.U It wasn't a very pleasant taste.)  
  
There were various answers, though all of them relating to one: no. Plain and simple. "Lets just get this meeting over with." Haruka muttered, shaking her head sadly while motioning everyone to take a seat.  
  
Surprisingly, each roommate and respective (some more respected than others) counterpart sat together. Throwing a quick glance at the smirking Michiru, Haruka sighed. 'I should have known better than to mess with her on this subject,' she muttered silently.  
  
"Alright, there's some news I want to share with all of you. . ."  
  
And so the meeting went, Haruka explaining to all ten listeners about what was happening. She explained all the mobile suits and mobile dolls that were being built before and as of now, both on Earth and in space. In truth, this would be the war to end everything. This was Dr. Tanaka's sick plan to annihilate the human race, and give birth to a new generation of beings: Gundanium bodies.  
  
Robots, basically. Dr. Tanaka, with the help of Professor Tomoe, had created a DNA transplant which could transfer one's human DNA into that of a body made completely of titanium, and Gundanium exterior. Inside, a massive system computer generated organs, each identical to humans, but with no limits. One would not die, one would not have to breathe, feel pain or anything at all. It was just metal with only one purpose: to destroy others.  
  
With their sick minds, Haruka also explained, that it would cause a chain reaction. They were immune to everything, and had every strength a mobile doll -- no a Gundam possessed. This batch of bodies were immortal, and with no known way to destroy them. If they were released, their wouldn't be any stopping them since they had no way of telling them apart from the real humans.  
  
They would travel through the space colonies, through Earth, destroying any and every life form, destroying the life of the world and sending everything to hell. Nothing would survive. No one would be left. And if they didn't stop this, the whole world and space was doomed to be lifeless machines.  
  
By the time the speech was finished, everyone was sitting back, stunned. The tension in the room instantly intensified. Each pilot knew what needed to be discussed, but it seemed neither knew where to start.   
  
"And the soap opera continues to becomes even more dramatic," Duo commented, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't get imprudent Maxwell," Wufei warned.  
  
"I find my foolishness very handy in a time like this, Wu-man," He replied, a grin on his face.  
  
"At a time like this, your foolishness could get you killed," Wufei shot back. "And my name is Wufei!"  
  
Duo's grin widened. "Well it hasn't yet, so I'm sticking with what I know best."  
  
"Maxwell. . . ." Wufei growled, rising from his seat.  
  
"Hold it!" Michiru yelled, and both teens (one grinning, the other red from anger) looked toward her. "Your fight isn't with each other so don't start! We have enough on our hands as it is, we have no time to be cleaning up blood spills."  
  
Each of the others shook their heads. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and looked at Haruka. Her father figure nodded once. "Alright pilots, this meeting is augured, finished, whatever. Now, I need to talk to the ladies alone."  
  
Warily, each pilot looked at each other, knowing that they weren't going to be told something important. The question was, what?  
  
Duo cast his eyes to Akiko who sat next to him. Her expression held a confused frown. She looked at Duo as he stood, and she smiled. "I'll be fine, Duo. Go finish your omelet or something."  
  
Sighing, he shrugged, a grin on his face once more. "Whatever you say, Kiko. Whatever you say." Walking out, he trudged out to his room, but not before kissing Akiko full on the lips. Eyebrows raised in question as the braided pilot left.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling you know what's going on?" Quatre asked Ami quietly.  
  
"Because I do. But believe me Quatre, there are some things that you shouldn't know about me, and this is better left alone. Can you understand this at least for now?" She asked, her blue eyes pleading.  
  
Quatre looked worried and doubtful, but nodded. "Just . . . tell me what's going on when you're ready?"  
  
Ami nodded, standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek before he left. Again, more eyebrows and amused looks, making the two blush fiercely.  
  
Kaiya and Trowa looked at each other calmly. Nodding once, Trowa stood and left, squeezing Kaiya's hand tightly and kissing it before leaving.  
  
Heero looked at Hotaru who's head was bowed, eyes filled with longing. He shook his head, fighting the urge to at least rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. Without a word or romantic gesture like those before him, Heero left.  
  
"Women and their emotions," Wufei grumbled, receiving an elbow in the ribs by an angry Rei. "Woman, don't start with me."  
  
"Just leave, Forehead Boy. This doesn't concern you yet." The former priestess snapped back. With a grunt, Wufei left, the door closing behind him.  
  
Each girl turned to one another, similar blushes on their faces with the exception of Hotaru and Rei. (Author's Note: At least not yet anyway, ^ - ^;;)  
  
"Alright, what's this about?" Akiko asked.  
  
"I need you five to go to space, just you, no Gundam pilots. Five Gundams are just finished, and you'll need to retrieve them for yourselves." Haruka explained.  
  
"What do you mean for ourselves?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"What she means is that these Gundams are ours." Hotaru spoke softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter!  
  
Yay, I finished updating! I promise updates will be more frequent, but tomorrows Mother's Day, so no updates then. ^_^;; Read and Review! 


	29. Chapter 29: Romance and the Beginning of...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War  
  
By,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
Author's Notes: I will officially name myself an idiot now. I am so sorry for the misunderstanding in the last chapter, and the beginning of this one will clear everything up! Sorry, k?  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"All right, what's this about?" Akiko asked.  
  
"I need you five to go to space, just you, no Gundam pilots. Five Gundams have just been finished, and you'll need to retrieve them for yourselves." Haruka explained.  
  
"What do you mean 'for ourselves'?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"What she means is that those Gundams in space are ours." Hotaru spoke softly, looking down at her hands. (AN: See, this is what I messed up. The Gundams in space are for them; the Gundams that are here are for the real pilots. Gomen nasi!)  
  
Ami looked at Rei, Haruka, and Michiru in surprise. True, she was the one who had told them about the five new Gundams when she had hacked into a computer holding important information -- but she hadn't known that they'd be the ones to pilot them. Mutely, Haruka nodded at Ami's gaze.  
  
Kaiya said nothing, her face impassive, with no hint of surprise clearly evident on her face. But, if you looked closely enough, one would be able to see the disbelief and shock in her eyes. A small gasp had escaped her lips, but other than that, she made no sound, or any movements; all she did was stare at Haruka's calm face, wondering why they were the ones to pilot Gundams. 'I don't even know how to pilot a mobile suit well enough!' Her mind shouted, remembering her torturous training with Akiko when they still did not know their past and worked for Professor Tomoe.  
  
Akiko's eyes were wide, blinking in confusion. Thoughts ran quickly through her mind; too quickly for her to think clearly. With an indrawn breath, she took a step back, sitting down in her chair. Closing her eyes briefly, she wondered just how bad this war would be. Ten Gundams? Why would they need ten when five won the war both times? She barely remembered how to pilot a mobile suit, much less a Gundam! 'Damn it, damn it, damn it,' she thought darkly, her sigh turning into a groan. Rubbing her temples, she looked at Michiru and Haruka. "Let me get this straight," She said meekly. "You want us -- including me -- to pilot and fight in this war with Gundams we have never seen or been taught how to operate?"  
  
"That isn't necessarily true, Akiko," Ami stated, and the black-haired girl looked in her direction, eyebrow raised. Kaiya bit back a sigh as she sat down, looking over at the blue haired girl. "Do you two remember the simulations the Professor put you through? The ones where you fought in mobile suits against OZ and their team?"  
  
"I -- yeah," Akiko said.  
  
"Yet those were mobile suits," Kaiya said. "How is that going to help us pilot Gundams?"  
  
"Wrong," Rei said, a smirk tugging her lips. "You were piloting an original Gundam Heavyarms." She pointed to Kaiya who had a raised eyebrow. "And Akiko was piloting the Epyon. It isn't an original one, but all the characteristics are slightly more similar to a Gundam than to the mobile suit."   
  
"And the real one's aren't any different from the simulations," Michiru added.  
  
"My father wanted to make you two, including myself, the best soldiers. And to do that he had to train us all in everything, including piloting destroyed machines." Hotaru calmly spoke, recalling the brutal training they were all put through -- including Rei and Ami.  
  
"Hey wait a second," Akiko said suddenly, frowning at the violet eyed girl. "Don't you have amnesia?" Hotaru smiled a little and shook her head, indicating her fully restored memory. Akiko made a small 'eep' and put up her hands defensively. "You're not still mad I shot you in the arm, are you?"  
  
"You what?" Haruka growled, focusing a glare at Akiko.  
  
"Hey -- purely self-defense!" Akiko protested. "Besides, I was being controlled at the time, so nah!" Sticking out her tongue playfully, Akiko grinned, easing some of the tension in the room.  
  
Michiru shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face as she placed a hand on her lover's shoulder, trying to calm the near-raging Haruka. "When are we supposed to leave?" Rei asked.  
  
Haruka explained, "Tonight, when the pilots aren't around, whether they're sleeping or not. And if they aren't sleeping, knock them out or something." She grinned slightly at her lover's glare.  
  
"There will be a shuttle waiting to take you to L-1 colony cluster at one in the morning." Michiru continued. "There, three passengers disguised as civilians will help you get to and into the base where the Gundam's are located. You have no way of telling who they are, or if some how Tomoe sent his own goons to stop you all from getting to the Gundams."   
  
"So keep your mouth shut," Haruka looked pointedly at Akiko as she finished, "and let them identify you."  
  
Akiko nodded, and looked at Kaiya. Her teal eyes were hinted with worry, but she nodded as well. "We're in then! So, cool Gundams for us?" Akiko said, grinning and rising from her seat. "What time is suitable to meet wherever?"  
  
"Maybe if we meet when we can at the shuttle base, before we're do to leave?" Ami suggested, standing with everyone else.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Akiko agreed. "How about you guys?"  
  
"All right," Kaiya said softly. "I suppose we'll find out the directions in with our passports?"  
  
"Yes, they're in your rooms, each in a velvet wallet under your mattress." Michiru replied.   
  
"So we'll meet at the shuttle bay before one o'clock," Rei mused, "and then we'll get the Gundams." She was walking toward the exit when the aqua-haired woman stopped them.  
  
"But before you go," Michiru said suddenly, stopping them from walking out of the door. "Don't tell the real pilots, they're better off not knowing, since some will most likely follow."  
  
Though Rei smirked as she walked out with the rest, she couldn't fight the dread that crept its way to her mind. One name she remembered, one fate she didn't want to witness, and one person she was going to try to protect . . . .  
  
'Duo,' Once again, sadness filled her thoughts as she walked to her room to get some things straight. They did have a mission soon, but that wouldn't stop her from meditating to figure out just what the vision meant.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Slowly and calmly, Hotaru walked through the darkening hallways, stopping by the room she shared with Heero.   
  
Her heart was suffering as she remembered their past together, and tears stung her eyes as she walked away to lobby. Sitting at the edge of a couch that was surrounded by chairs and a small coffee table, Hotaru rolled herself into a ball, resting her head on her knees, thinking about Heero once more. She yearned for his comforting arms, his caring eyes. Her lips ached to be touched by his once more, just like before all this started.  
  
Violet eyes filled with sorrow, she wondered if Heero remembered their times together. She doubted it almost completely, knowing that he would never remember all the love that they shared, all the time that they spent whether it was training or carefully picked conversations.  
  
"I promised that I would look for you Odin, and now fate has brought us together. This was the reason why my heart wouldn't let Akiko and Kaiya hurt you, or your friends. But as my heart throbs for yours to care, my mind thinks. 'What next?' it asks. And no matter how much I want what next to be, it cannot. Fate is sometimes a cruel thing, but reality is always much worse." Hotaru spoke softly; staring at her reflection in the mirror that stood tall in the corner of the lobby.  
  
And as she stared, tears flowed from her violet pools of pain, cascading down her pale cheeks.  
  
And she cried for a lost love, a lost past, and a broken heart.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Rei let a barely audible groan escape her lips as she rubbed her temples together. She lay on the roof of the giant warehouse, staring up at the moon, at the stars, knowing that in a few hours she would be a part of them, flying through them. She had been on the roof for only a little bit, no more than fifteen minutes. However, during that time she had tried to relive her vision once more to see if she missed anything. She hadn't, everything was as crystal clear as it was last time, and she still could only make out the shape and form of the Gundam before it exploded in a radiance of fire, debris, and radiation.  
  
It didn't decrease her pain though, and right now she felt horrible. Rei had known the consequences of doing such a powerful meditation while she was still tired and hadn't eaten anything in a while, despite her hunger. Sighing, she continued to stare in front of her at the moon, hardly aware of what she was seeing. Instead, much to her surprise and involuntarily delight, her thoughts kept wandering to a certain Gundam pilot, though not one she would have expected. She remembered his gruff manner, his masked yet slightly caring eyes, his undying honor, and even his sexist personality. "Wufei," She mused, the name rolling off her tongue before she could stop herself.  
  
For an unknown reason to her, a blush crept its way up to her cheeks. She didn't know why she felt this way, especially since she felt such frustration when she was around him. Though she was annoyed by his thoughts on men being superior to women, there was something more, some feeling that she tried to block down. Rei didn't want or like the feeling that warmed her heart, it was a deadly passion that got her no where during this war. The only thing it got her was death. Briefly she remembered Yuuchiru and his heroic attempt for her. She knew it was out of kindness and love, his love for her, though he knew that all she felt for him was a brotherly love. Her grandfather appeared in her mind, the way he cared for her after her parents were killed. He had loved her without fault, as did she, but she reminded herself where he was now. 'Buried in a grave for protecting me against Tanaka,' Her mind spat harshly.  
  
Frustrated in herself for allowing herself to feel things for Wufei, she pounded her fist against the wood. "Taking risks like these caused people that loved me, and who I loved to die," She grumbled hoarsely. "Can I allow myself to try to care for Wufei the same way?" She knew his heart was broken one too many times, much like hers, and she asked herself again. "Can I allow myself to fall in love with someone who doesn't love me back?"  
  
She sighed, looking silently at the moon, asking for answers that she didn't know, begging for relief from her heart. Closing her eyes, she wiped some sweat from her warm forehead. Breathing in the night air, she sighed once more, turning her head slightly to the place she had entered through. She could hear someone open the hidden compartment and climb up to where she was, just faintly, but not enough to figure out where they were after their shadow disappeared.  
  
Though she tried to make it look like her arms were just casually folded like she was slightly cold, where in reality, she was hugging her body in attempts to hide the shivering that possessed her entire being. In short, she was miserable. She felt hot, but she had goose bumps. Her skin was clammy and her head throbbed. Her whole body felt like it was failing her. Sitting down was the only thing keeping her from falling over at this point. 'The consequences of my stupidity to try to figure out what the vision meant,' she thought gloomily.  
  
Suddenly, Rei looked up, almost bewildered, when she felt someone approaching her. "Hello, Wufei." She greeted when he stopped in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"What was so important that we did not have a right to hear?" He asked, skipping the formalities and getting straight to the point.  
  
Rei growled slightly, trying to stand. Her trembling arms failed her and she just sighed, sitting down and glaring upward. But her raging fever did little to help her to evaluate the situation clearly as Wufei crouched to his knees, eyeing her with concerned eyes. "What?" She demanded, pulling back in surprise as Wufei, of all people, reached for her. He didn't reply as he pressed his hand firmly to her forehead, his frown deepening at the temperature he felt. This couldn't be good.  
  
"You're hot," He said softly.  
  
Rei smiled weakly. "It's about time you noticed."  
  
Wufei's eye brows shot up as he caught the innuendo. That was about all he had time to do before Rei finally collapsed backward, down to the wooden floor from fever and fatigue. Wufei, however, was quick to catch her and held her weak form against him as the last ounce of energy drained from her body. Her breathing was shallow on his skin when she rested the bridge of her nose against his neck as he pulled her up and into his arms.  
  
"Hn," Rei mumbled against his skin, sending soft tremors throughout his body. "Thanks. But I never would have expected something like this from you, Wufei."  
  
Wufei could feel her fevered body shivering against him and held her tighter, lifting her into his arms and turning, walking back the way he came. He whispered softly, oddly not surprised at the caring of his voice, "Rei . . . ." The raven-haired girl smiled weakly once more, leaning against his strong arms, feeling safeness she had not felt in a long time.  
  
Almost passionately, Wufei looked down at Rei and she caught his gaze, returning it warmly. 'Yes, I could definitely fall in love with Wufei, despite the coldness he shows toward me at times.' She answered her question silently. But who was she kidding? She already had. Though Rei knew it was a hopeless thought and fantasy, she wondered if he felt the same about her. Whenever she began to see a sign of hope that he did, he would always mask it and continue on in his harsh gruff manner. 'Only time will tell.' She thought before closing her eyes, mumbling another thank you against his neck.  
  
~*^*^*~ (AN: I hope you Hotaru/Heero fans are happy about the next part, since it's the only reason this chapter is out so late. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Heero to be a romantic person while actually making him stay in character (slightly) and making it sound realistic? I admire all those who do it effectively, because to me, it's hard.)  
  
His fingers danced rhythmically over the keys of the Gundam, carefully picking letters and numbers, using them to his advantage as he checked through the defenses. His Prussian blue eyes stared at the large computer screen that was around him, glaring at it as if it would do something when he did so. But his mind was elsewhere, away from his constant pounding on the keys on his Gundam, away from the war that would take place soon, away from everyone and everything that was in this safe house, away from the present, and in the past.  
  
'She was just a girl, a teenager that I knew for so long.'  
  
A glowing erupted from inside the cockpit, and various test results appeared in front of him.  
  
'We were both teenagers, we had no idea what love was.'  
  
Looking through the results, he made sure everything was at its maximum:  
  
Registry Number: XXXG-00W1. Height: 17.7 meters. Weight: 9.5 tons. Material: Gundanium. Armaments: Twin Buster Rifle, Beam Saber X2, Wing Vulcan X2, Machine Gun X2, Machine CannonX2, ShieldX1.  
  
Fighting Ability: 180, Weapons Ability: 160, Speed Ability: 175, Powered Ability: 150, Armored Ability: 170. Everything was perfect; slightly more improved than last time, as the mechanics had said. Heero was just slightly pleased, as he was barely paying attention in the first place. 'We had no idea what love was at the age of fifteen,' he repeated silently.  
  
"Then why do I still feel like I did so long ago?" He voiced his final thought aloud, sitting back in his seat, eyes closed. The lights around him illuminated his seemingly serene face, oblivious to the raging emotions conjured up inside his head. This feeling was slightly foreign to him, since he had felt it at least two years ago. It was before the war, before he became a Gundam pilot, before his humanity was stripped away. He didn't know how to deal with it, just embrace it.  
  
Yet he could not, his logical mind holding him back. They were moments before a war; he could not let his feelings show during battle. They would distract him; they would do everything but aid him in battle. What was their use?  
  
Heero growled, trying to make it sound menacing, but failing as it came out softly. Frustration was building up inside him, being faced with a new feeling he hadn't felt in so long, and not knowing what to do about it was angering. He wasn't supposed to be confused, he was a trained soldier, the Perfect Soldier that knew nothing but how to fight.  
  
Then why did he want so badly to hold Hotaru in his arms, to feel her soft skin, run his hands through her silky hair, feel his lips pressed to hers? Why was his past catching up to him now? He didn't want to lose anything else. He had lost so much, too much. He was so afraid, out of touch with his feelings. All he knew was to follow orders; he knew not how to love. But then . . . . Why not?  
  
Why not embrace the thoughts now, and not fail yet once more? Not miss this chance again? He had failed countless times, including assassinating Relena Peacecraft who had known too much. Including not feeling. He had killed innocents, he hadn't destroyed OZ, clearly since they came back once more with a new leader. Was he a born failure, even in the passion he felt so much when he was around the pale skinned, black haired, violet-eyed girl? Was he doomed, deemed to be alone for the rest of eternity?  
  
Slowly, Heero sighed, racking a hand through his hair. Opening his Prussian blue eyes, he distractedly pushed a few keys, opening the hatch and grabbing onto the lift wire. As the wire descended, he wondered just what he was going to do.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Hotaru was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, eyes closed, a glass of water in her hand. Her crying had left her weakened and thirsty, so she had come here, and taken the seat as she wondered if her life was cursed from the start. But then he had come, sitting down in front of her, his once cold eyes filled with caring. But when Hotaru looked into them, she had to force her gaze away. It was too much like the way he used to look at her before, and she didn't want to be reminded that never again would she be loved like he loved her before.  
  
"What was the meeting about?" Heero asked softly, his throat slightly closing up as Hotaru pointedly refused to meet his gaze. 'Have I caused her so much pain that she hates me?'  
  
Hotaru said nothing; she knew her orders. Haruka had told them not to tell the pilots, and she knew she couldn't disobey her, it could mean the mission would be ruined if any of the pilots weren't here when Tanaka and Tomoe decide to put their plan into action. "It wasn't important." She lied.  
  
Heero held back a snort at her visible lie. He didn't know why she refused to tell him, but she had to have her reasons. It didn't mean he was going to let her off the hook, however. "You're lying."  
  
"Believe what you want, Heero." Hotaru said softly, yet just as coldly. It was Heero's turn to remain quiet at her comment, slightly surprised at how much venom had been put into her voice. "Heero," Hotaru continued softer, the hate gone from her voice. "I don't have amnesia anymore, and I remember my past. Everything." She turned her gaze to the teenager who sat in the seat in front of her, his face unreadable. "I'm . . . I'm . . ." Hotaru hesitated, trying to escape the hypnotic effect his eyes had on her. She scooted her chair back as if she were going to run away, knowing it was a mistake to reveal her true feelings and make him resent her evermore.  
  
Heero got up from his chair abruptly, just as Hotaru had from hers, and quickly came around the table and stood in front of her, blocking her path. He took both of her hands this time and pulled her to her feet. He looked almost scared; a frown tugged at his lips. "You're what?"  
  
Hotaru jerked her hands from his grasp and hid them behind her back. They trembled slightly, with cold and with something else. "Just forget it, you're not going to want to hear this." She mumbled, taking a step back. 'You won't want to hear that I'm still in love with you,' she finished in her mind.  
  
Heero stepped closer to her refusing to let her leave. "I don't care." He took her hands and held them tightly. "Now, what were you going to say?" He held her arms in place with his hands, looking down at her expectantly. His proximity made Hotaru nervous. She had felt safe with him across the table from her, but now he was standing right in front of her. She ached to just throw herself into his arms and absorb the warmth radiating from him, but something held her back. Hotaru swallowed and turned her head away, considering trying to run out the door.   
  
"You're not going anywhere." Heero let go of her arms and caught her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. "Why can't you say it, Hotaru?" He looked deep into her eyes, searching. "Say it Firefly. Say that you hate me, that our past together means nothing to you anymore, and that I should forget about it and leave it behind me. Tell me that you don't love me like I loved you, and I'll leave Firefly. Just tell me the truth."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at Heero in front of her. He loved her. Heero Yuy, The Perfect Soldier, Odin Lowe Junior still loved her. Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head from side to side, sobbing freely against his chest, throwing her arms around him. Too much emotion clouded her vision as she felt a weight lift from her pained heart. "No!" She sobbed. "Don't leave me, please, not again Heero! I love you. Just don't leave me."  
  
Heero tensed considerably. He had expected her to be relieved, to scream at him, to agree that she hated him. But this . . . He cradled Hotaru's sobbing form against him, resting his head against hers, inhaling her scent and wrapping his arms around her. "Ai shiteru, Firefly. Ai shiteru, Hotaru Tomoe." He whispered against her quieting form, lifting her face to stare into her beautiful eyes. "I won't leave you, ever." With that statement, he lowered his head and kissed her. His kiss was gentle. He wanted to give in to the feelings whirling within him, but he was afraid.  
  
He had been holding back since their last kiss, two years ago, afraid that he would hurt her, afraid that he would lose her somehow because of the intensity of his feelings for her. Afraid that she would break his heart, a heart that had been broken too many times. And he did, which was why he was so reluctant. But Hotaru kissed him back almost savagely, and by doing so, she broke down all the barriers.   
  
He kissed her harder, more passionately then before, but there was something different about his kiss this time. It was possessive, and he felt her respond in kind. He finally gave in to his emotions and crushed her against himself. She clung to him as he drank of her essence, unable to get enough of the girl in his arms. Heero's heart leaped when he realized that he wanted to have this girl for the rest of his life.  
  
Finally, both reluctantly broke off. Hotaru leaned against Heero's chest; arms still around his neck. Her eyes were closed, her thoughts jumbled. She never thought that Heero would love her again, she thought that never again would she feel his lips against hers, and she was glad she was wrong.  
  
Heero slowly unwrapped his arms from Hotaru's petite waist, pulling her chin up as he gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Firefly." He whispered hoarsely, caressing her cheek. "I never thought I could cause you so much pain . . . ."  
  
Hotaru silenced him with a finger to his lips. She smiled at him slightly, gazing at his eyes. Leaning against his cheek, she removed her finger from his lips, placing both hands on his. "Never forget that I love you, Heero Yuy."  
  
Relaxing visibly, Heero brushed back a lock of hair from Hotaru's face and smiled. It wasn't a smirk, or a sneer, or a fake one. This time it was a genuine smile filled with love. Once more Heero took Hotaru in his arms, brushing his lips against hers. "Ai shiteru," he whispered.  
  
~*^*^*~ (AN: Jeez that was hard to do . . .)  
  
Akiko raised an eyebrow at a site she never would have guessed she would see. But nonetheless, she grinned, skipping down the hall. 'Guess the kitchen is off limits for a while.' She thought almost giddily.  
  
"It seems that everyone is falling in love, don't you think?" Kaiya's calm voice said to Akiko as she walked into the lobby.  
  
"Yeah, it's a regular porn book." Akiko joked, throwing herself onto the couch as Kaiya sat down in a rocking chair next to her. The teenager rolled her teal eyes, which held just a hint of humor. "Did you know that Hotaru and Heero have a thing going now?" Akiko then asked as she snuggled a pillow.  
  
Kaiya smiled. "I never would have guessed. Heero Yuy falling in love with Hotaru . . ." Musing on this, she laughed lightly. "It's also evident that Rei and Wufei have feeling for one another."  
  
Akiko almost fell off the couch. "They're more stubborn than mules! And they . . . like a said before, a porn book. We're living in a porn soap opera." Shaking her head, she looked at Kaiya once more. "It's also obvious that you and Trowa are together. Don't look surprised, I saw how you looked at him and how he squeezed your hand."  
  
"What about Duo?"  
  
Akiko only smiled, her face turning red. "And Ami and Quatre are also together, unless that kiss was a friendly gesture, which I doubt." Kaiya laughed softly. "You know what? It's nice to talk like the old days, before we were brought into this war." Akiko said quietly.  
  
Kaiya nodded in agreement. "Yet life has its ups and downs, I'm glad I'm still here, or never would I have fallen for Trowa."  
  
The brown-eyed girl grinned, eyes closing against her pillow. "By the time this is all over, our love life will be at its peak, right? So lets make it out alive -- we got some guys to take care of!"  
  
"I believe your right," Kaiya mused, lifting herself from her seat. "Don't tell me you're going to sleep on the couch?"  
  
"And miss being with Duo while I have the chance? I'd rather run out of his omelets for a full week."  
  
"Wouldn't we all . . ." Kaiya's voice faded through the hallway as Akiko got up and stretched, heading for her own room.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Michiru asked her lover gently as she sat down at the arm of the couch next to her. They were still in the meeting room, having just gotten off the phone with Setsuna.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka replied in confusion.  
  
"We're bringing them all into a war none of them want to fight. We could ruin lives and possibly even terminate a few." Michiru said. "Are we doing what's right?"  
  
"Yes," Haruka answered simply. "During a war, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. They decided to take the chance when they could have backed out, and now they must live with it. I know it's hard, but we just have to wait, and hope no one dies, no matter how inevitable that is. So yes, we are doing what's right."  
  
"Then why do I have such a nagging feeling something is going to go terribly wrong?" Michiru whispered, and Haruka squeezed her hand gently.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Somewhere between the colonies and Earth floated an invisible station. It remained undetected and unseen as the only resident inside it worked tirelessly at the controls. Fingers danced over an almost uncountable number of keys. They seemed to stretch everywhere. A number of satellite images from Earth and the colonies alike showed up on multiple screens overhead. Small, intelligent eyes watched them all simultaneously.   
  
But a few certain images, specifically from Earth, caught the attention of the owner of the grand spy station. A hand reached out to grab the phone and dial a certain number.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Yes?" Doctor Tanaka asked as he picked up his end of the phone after the second ring.  
  
The voice at the other end was calm and emotionless, much like his own. "We have finished them!"  
  
The dark figure in the large chair gripped his armrest so tight it started to squeal from the pressure. "How are they?" His voice was deep as he tried to keep his excited temper in check.  
  
"We say that they're about all completed, even with the new additions. Like we said before, we know our stuff. It was a professional job."  
  
The man in the darkness took a moment to gloat. "What about the rest?"  
  
"They remain untouched for a while, since they were finished long before. We don't think they know about any of these new suits yet."  
  
"Good, let's keep it that way." The screen was turned off at the sound of the beep and the dark man in his dark world was left to gloat with his dark thoughts. "It's almost time, isn't it?" He rasped.   
  
The shapely figure standing beside him moved and the vague light from beyond the room shed some color on her silhouette. "It cannot be any better of a time," Kaori Night replied calmly. "Even after all your preparation they still managed to find the mobile dolls, but not the Gundams. Yet."  
  
"Just like you said they would," The figure of Dr. Tanaka spoke darkly.   
  
Kaori allowed herself a small smirk of triumph. "And now that they know about you they're not going to give up until they stop you. But they can do nothing to stop your Gundams, or your mobile suits and dolls."  
  
The shadowed man smirked darkly in his chair. "We won't need to take anymore precautions. Alert all the factories; tell them to get the rest of the mobile dolls ready. We're going to go ahead and proceed with the last step of the plan."  
  
"But Dr. Tanaka," Kaori argued. "Couldn't I take just a little--"  
  
"No!" Tanaka barked as his fist hit the desk. "We are at a very delicate point now. I do not have the time or the resources to divert over to these half-assed experiments of yours. Just look at me," stepping from the shadows with a smirk on his lips, his whole body was visible now. Silver skin made of Gundanium alloy sparkled in the lamps haunting gaze as he clenched and unclenched his harder than steal hands. "I'm already far beyond perfect with this body. It matters not to me if you want more research."  
  
Kaori pressed her lips into a firm line as she swallowed the insult dancing on her tongue. "Yes Dr. Tanaka," she replied levelly and obediently moved to comply with her leader's wishes.  
  
"Kaori Night," Tanaka suddenly called to her.   
  
She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"These Gundam Pilots," He said to himself and Kaori in a low tone. "We'll see if you can get the best of me." Flaming red hair shimmering in the light, the woman smiled.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Tanaka, I'm sure your army will wipe them all to ashes."  
  
"Oh, and Kaori?"  
  
"Yes?" Kaori Night almost growled, annoyed at his constant orders.  
  
"Why do you have a patch between your eyes?" Dr. Tanaka asked curiously, indicating the space where Heero had shot her.  
  
"It's nothing, Dr. Tanaka. Just some fool who did not know I'm made of Gundanium." She replied, smirking viciously.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Outside, the sun hadn't even risen when her eyes opened. It was almost time, this she knew. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she looked at the clock and read the large, red numbers.   
  
12:13am.  
  
Racking her hand through her black hair, Akiko stared at his serene face that looked so beautiful to her with bangs covering his forehead, his yard long braid loosened from his hair. Untangling herself from his arms, she made sure to memorize every detail, every hair, birthmark, scar, and muscle on his body. She knew not if this would be her final time seeing him, and she wanted to grasp every detail clearly, so she wouldn't forget.  
  
Closing her eyes, she rubbed the tears that had fallen. Slowly, she climbed off the bed, pressing her lips against Duo's. He moaned softly to her mouth, about to open his eyes when Akiko pressed a hand to his face and stopped him. "Just kiss me Duo," she murmured to his lips, and Duo did just that, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her closer. 'I love you Duo, remember that,' She said mentally, ending the kiss by breaking apart.  
  
Duo groaned softly, but Akiko silenced him with her finger. "Go back to sleep Duo, please," she whispered, hoping she didn't sound as pained as she felt.  
  
Nodding dumbly, Duo pulled the covers over him with a small yawn. He mumbled a few words, before his breathing became more rhythmic, and Akiko knew he was once more asleep.  
  
One lone tear escaped her cheek and fell onto the ground, but Akiko was already changing to leave before it hit the floor.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Where are you going?" The words were so unexpected; Ami jumped from the doorknob and was turned around before the sentence finished. She clutched her heart, sighing with relief and frustration. Relief at the fact that it was only Quatre, though she didn't know who else it could have been. Frustration clouded out relief as she realized her predicament, knowing Quatre would probably not let her leave unless she explained.  
  
She walked toward the blonde Arabian, filling the space between them. All at once she wrapped him in a fierce embrace, leaning her head against his chest. "How did you know I was leaving?" She countered his question with her own.  
  
"I'm a light sleeper. But . . . where are you going?"  
  
Ami sighed, looking up into his eyes. "Quatre Raberba Winner," she spoke his full name softly, watching as confusion ran across his face. "I . . . I care for you a lot, possibly even more then you can imagine. You fill a part of my soul, as if we were meant to be together. And with your beautiful, caring eyes, I cannot lie to you, no matter how much I have to and no matter how much I want to." She sighed, closing her eyes and holding him tighter. "But you have to promise me you'll stay here, to fight the war until we get back."  
  
"Ami . . .? Get back from where?"  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise . . ." Quatre answered, lifting Ami's chin up to face him.  
  
"We're going to space, to retrieve the five new Gundams . . . to use them to aid you and your friends for this war. Its far greater then you can imagine it to be, and I even wonder if ten Gundams are going to be enough."  
  
The blonde sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. "Let me go with you."  
  
"You can't! Don't you understand that Dr. Tanaka and Professor Tomoe can release their army whenever they wish? It's up to you five to stay here to protect everyone when they do," She argued.  
  
"Ami, if anything happened to you . . ."  
  
"Nothing will happen Quatre. This I can promise you. Now keep your promise. Please." She was begging now, pleading with every ounce of essence she had. "Stay and wait. We'll be back before the war even starts . . . and if not, we'll be your back up. Just believe in me, Quatre. We know what we're doing, otherwise your help would have been asked."  
  
He didn't answer, but instead pressed his lips against hers. Everything he felt was being poured into what could be their final kiss, including his heart and soul. She meant everything to him, and he knew he'd be incomplete without her. Tongues danced sensuously, as if they would never touch again. And in reality, it was a possibility that they both knew.  
  
Finally pulling away, Ami smiled. "In case we arrive after the war begins . . . stay safe for me." Without waiting for an answer, Ami turned and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Determined, Quatre nodded with a sweet smile on his face. "I will Ami, but you will as well, wont you?" He asked at the closed door.  
  
Silence offered him no answer, nor any comfort.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
She silently grabbed the passport and separate directions from under the mattress, not making a sound as she walked across the room. She stopped in front of his bed. Bangs covered his face as his chest rose and fell with breaths of air. Slowly, cautiously, she walked to the side of him and kneeled down, watching him with teal eyes. 'Stay safe for me Trowa, I don't think I'm strong enough to fight in this war without you.'  
  
Kaiya pulled his bangs out of the way and brushed her lips against his. No tears escaped her eyes as she thought they would, but instead her face remained impassive. He stirred just slightly, but calmed when he realized it was only her. And Kaiya smiled slightly, knowing if anyone else had gotten this close to Trowa, they probably ended up on the other side of the room before they knew what happened, all thanks to his reflexes.  
  
Pulling back, Kaiya closed her eyes, putting together his face piece by piece, making sure she knew every detail, every emotion, and every gesture -- everything about him. Smiling slightly, both with pain and love, Kaiya turned and walked away quietly.  
  
Her hand rested on the doorknob, and she took a deep breath, looking back at Trowa as she opened the door and left, closing it behind her. She had a mission to do; he had a war to fight. Soon, they would meet, and she knew very well there was a possibility one of them or even both, could face the ultimate penalty.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
/// Rei's Dream ///  
  
She was alone, standing by herself in a world of nothing but dark mist. There did not appear to be anything tangible anywhere as far as she could see, and even the ground beneath her seemed to be nothing but a gloomy haze as she remained floating in a world without substance. 'Where am I?' Her mind wondered. 'I'm lost.'  
  
But suddenly, the mist cleared, and she realized it wasn't mist at all. The mist turned into smoke, black horrible smoke that made Rei's eyes water. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she tried to run away from the smoke, but as soon as she did, she found herself in space.  
  
Instantly, she turned, looking around her. A heat surged in her back, and she turned, eyes wide at the battle before her. Five Gundams fought off what looked like thousands of mobile dolls. Hundreds of lights exploded and more fire exploded the red suits.  
  
She counted the Gundams, all of the ones that she could make out. Heavyarms, Sandrock, Wing Zero, Altron . . . and five others, each cast in shadow. She turned; realizing Deathscythe was no where in site.  
  
"It all comes down to the final battle." A voice -- the same voice as before -- whispered across her mind. She looked around, searching intently for the Gundam that was locked in shadow, the one she could never catch a glimpse of.  
  
Yet once again an explosion of light caught her eyes and she turned around to see a Gundam cast in shadow. And yet once again, before she could get a good look at it, the Gundam exploded in a mass of fire and metal, sending whatever remains toward the Earth and into the far clutches of space.  
  
Finally, once again, an emptiness filled Rei's heart as one name suddenly came to mind. "Duo . . ."  
  
/// End of Dream ///  
  
Rei's eyes instantly popped open, and she found herself sitting in a meditating position. She rubbed her eyes as the visions of her dream lingered in her mind, still feeling like reality. She stayed there for a moment as her mind recapped what she had experienced and tried to interpret its meaning, but once again she found herself clueless to what it meant.  
  
Turning to check her clock, she realized that she had only half an hour before her shuttle left -- with or without her. She had already been dressed, awakening in her bed just ten minutes before, knowing Wufei had put her there.   
  
She looked to her side, and realized that he was not asleep as she thought he would be. With a sigh, she grabbed her passport and directions, stuffing them in her pocket. Walking to her side of the room, she crouched down and pulled out a black bag and opened it, revealing various weapons ranging from guns to knives. Taking a simple handgun, she shoved the leather bag back where it was, then got up from her sitting position.  
  
As she turned to leave, however, she realized that something was holding her back. She knew she had to leave, but she couldn't, not without seeing Wufei again; even though she knew he'd demand to know where she was going to go. "I swear he confuses even me sometimes," Rei grumbled, walking out of the room and walking towards the training room.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Hotaru blinked away the tears, wondering why she was getting so emotional all of a sudden. All she was going to do was go to space to retrieve one Gundam from space, as the rest of the girls were going to retrieve their own. They were going to sneak in and charge out -- simple as that. It was so simple, that no one was going to die, so why was she so worried?  
  
She stepped silently away from the bed Heero was sleeping in, frustration building up inside of her. She knew now that he loved her, and he knew now that she loved him; but what would his reaction be when he awoke to find out they had gone to space? What if he awoke . . . and she was dead because of some screw up?  
  
All Hotaru wanted to do now was run. Leave before he woke up and asked questions, but she didn't want to. What if she came back and he was dead? She knew she shouldn't be asking herself questions like these, because risk had gotten all of them this far. But what if . . .  
  
Letting out a sigh, she walked up to the bed, closer, until she was crouched down next to him. Would she ever feel his lips pressed against hers again? She wondered once more, just like when he left to fight the war and she would always wonder. She turned toward the door, knowing she'd have to go soon, but decided against it for now.  
  
She turned to Heero, her fingers interlacing with his. His eyes opened slowly, holding mild confusion. But then, their eyes locked and Hotaru felt for a moment as if the world stood still. Hotaru whispered softly, passed the lump in her throat, "Kiss me, Heero, as if it were for the last time." Heero did not reply, but he bent his head up until their foreheads were touching. "I love you," Hotaru said before he brought his lips to hers.  
  
For a moment, the world did stand still. An eye of peace in the midst of a storm of darkness and the threat of war. She clung to her lover tightly, eyes closed, knowing that this could probably be the last time she could ever see him in the flesh.  
  
She fought back the urge to cry as Heero's arms tightened around her, reluctant to let her go. Nonetheless, she didn't, not in front of him now. She felt his tongue rub the bottom of her lip gently, and Hotaru opened her mouth slightly to its entrance. Tongues dance together sensuously and Hotaru squeezed Heero's hand tighter, as if trying to reassure him, but knowing she was only reassuring herself.  
  
Finally, they broke off what seemed to be an ever-lasting kiss, and drew their heads apart. Hotaru gazed at Heero, trying to memorize every feature of his face. He was looking up at her, a slightly worried glint in his eyes. "Firefly . . .?" He whispered uncertainly, noticing she was dressed.  
  
She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Ai shiteru," she said, rising from the floor. "I won't be gone long. Haruka needs us again. Just go to sleep, I'll be back before you know it." With that said, she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.  
  
Heero frowned, confused beyond belief, watching as Hotaru sprinted away from him. That smile. It had been tinged with sadness. As if she knew something that he did not. "What is it, Firefly?" He whispered, following her.  
  
He did not get far; however, as someone placed a hand on his neck before he knew they were behind him. With a growl, he sunk to the floor slowly. But Heero was unconscious before his face touched the wooden floorboard.  
  
Hotaru kneeled next to him, placing his arm over her shoulder and dragging his unconscious form back to his bed. As he lay limp before her, Hotaru's violet eyes filled with sadness. She hadn't had another choice. It was either that, or have him follow her, one thing that she couldn't allow. Without a sound, she turned, running out of the opened door, shutting it behind her.  
  
'I'll come back to you Heero, if you come back to me.'  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
He was standing there doing nothing. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and calm, peaceful. His hands were folded behind his back, his feet firmly placed on the ground, separated by a few inches.  
  
And Rei watched from her spot against the wall, out of sight from the door of the training room. She could see as he took breaths of air, the way his chest lifted and fell slowly. A smirk tugged at her lips just slightly, both with frustration and mild amusement. 'He knows that I'm here.' She realized, stepping back into the shadows of the corridor. 'Maybe he will just let me leave . . .'  
  
Turning around, she began walking unhurriedly back the way she came, but was stopped suddenly at his gruff voice. "You're leaving."  
  
"Yes," Rei answered quietly. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Wufei's calm stance dissipate as he unfolded her arms and turned toward her, face etched in a frown.  
  
"You're going to get the Gundams that are in space. But I don't want you out there fighting." Wufei told her bluntly.  
  
Rei frowned slightly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, closing her eyes. "I have to, and I really don't care what you think about this." She answered defiantly, walking away from him and toward her room, already knowing it was a bad idea to try to see him before she left. Briefly she wanted to kick herself. What was she thinking? More importantly, what was she expecting to get out of seeing him again?  
  
"Rei!" An angry voice hissed from down the hall, disrupting her thoughts.   
  
"Oh no." Rei muttered, sprinting toward her room. "He's going to follow me and I'm going to have to knock him out. Typical."  
  
Shutting the door to the room she and Wufei shared, Rei crouched down next to her bed, pulling out more weapons. Maybe if she could busy herself with something else, he would give up and leave her alone . . . .  
  
Wufei knocked on the door and then opened it, not waiting for the usual answer. Rei was busy strapping her guns around her waist and thigh, so she didn't bother notice his rude entry. Surprised at the black bag and what it carried, Wufei took notice of the various artillery that surrounded her and was impressed by its amount. Normally he didn't believe it was a woman's place to fight, but for some reason, Rei was an exception. She belonged among the hardware that surrounded her. But that didn't mean he wanted her to. "Why you?" He pressed.  
  
"Why not?" She answered, anger showing her voice.  
  
"You don't even know how to fly a mobile suit!" Wufei accused. "Much less a Gundam!"  
  
"I've been taught. I can pilot a mobile suit as well as any Gundam."  
  
"But you cannot pilot it in a battle."  
  
"Watch me Wufei," Rei challenged, turning to him. "You may see me as weak, but I'm not!" Already she felt the frustration she always felt build up around her, but she didn't listen to it. She had to leave, a war was coming and she was needed -- with her Gundam that she was going to retrieve. Though angry, she still felt the familiar longing tugging at her heart.  
  
"I don't want you going." He said, to Rei's surprise, sincerely. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he glared at the teenager in front of him, though his eyes were pleading.  
  
"Tough."  
  
"That's the saddest reply I've ever heard." Wufei said with a shake of his head.  
  
"You want to hear something sad? I'll tell you." Rei said, her eyes softening a bit. "I met this great guy. He had a high moral code, a wonderful heart and only wants to do right. He makes me frustrated, more then anything else ever had. He's a sexist because he believes no one can match up to the strength of his deceased wife. And no matter how much I try to impress him, his wife still haunts me, just as much as he mocks me. But rather then hating him -- I fell in love with him."  
  
Wufei was taken slightly aback by the change in her demeanor. She practically in tears now. He knew she was referring to him, and she was right in everything she had said so far. "So what is so sad about that?" He asked softly.  
  
Rei just shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "He doesn't love me."  
  
Wufei just stared at her in shocked silence. He dropped his crossed arms and they hung limply by his side. Had he really been that neglectful of her to make her think such a thing? Rei decided to take his shock as an advantage and brushed past him, heading for the door. But Wufei came to his senses just as she walked by him. Instinctively, he reached and grabbed her by the elbow.  
  
"Let me go Wufei." Rei quietly said, not looking back at him.   
  
"That's not true." He told her.  
  
"Please, don't say things that you don't mean."  
  
"And when have I ever said anything that I didn't mean woman?" Wufei said, his frustration making itself known. He pulled her around to face him and she reluctantly looked up at him. "I mean every word I say to you." He told her, softening his voice. "Rei Hino, wo ai ni." [1]  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her, lips pressing against hers passionately. Rei fought back a cry of relief and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, making her love flow through the kiss, silently telling Wufei how much she wanted this. Tongues danced enthusiastically as their eyes closed, bodies pressing tightly against one another.   
  
When he finally broke the kiss, she rested her head against the side of his and hugged him tightly. "Wo ai ni Chang Wufei." She whispered in his ear.   
  
"Come back to me." He pleaded, holding her tightly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
~*^*^*~ (AN: Like I said before, stubborn people are hard to match up.)  
  
Away from the safe house, away from the abandoned land, the busy city that surrounded it, just at the out skirts of town, was the shuttle bay. Inside, what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of people walked around busily, trying to get to their right flight that would take them through the blackness of outer space and into the colonies. And In the decking lobby, completely in tune to their surroundings, three people sat away from everyone else in the corner of a small café, watching the citizens as they walked by, trying to locate the five teenage women they were looking for.  
  
One of the figures shifted in their seat, blonde bangs falling and shrouding their face. Rosy lips smiled slightly at the waiter as he brought them their drinks. "Thank you sir," The voice was feminine, and when she looked up, big blue eyes filled with mischief were shown. The waiter bowed, leaving the girl alone with her company.  
  
The blonde turned to her friends, both female and no older than her at the age of seventeen. One was taller than the other two, brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, forest green eyes, and an almost vicious smirk separated her from her two long blonde haired, blue eyed friends. The girl that had thanked the waiter spoke once again, fixing a large red bow on top of her head. "It's almost time, Usagi, Makoto," She said softly, glancing around.  
  
Makoto nodded, her brown hair waving slightly. "Dr. Tanaka plans to release them all soon and we're not even sure if the five original Gundams are ready."  
  
"We'll just have to listen, then." Usagi agreed. Her hair was up in an Odango-style that told her apart from the other blonde. "If Haruka and Michiru tell us they're finished, we can spring a surprise attack and go to them for a change."  
  
"Hai," the first blonde nodded. "There's no chance we can lose this after coming so far."  
  
"There's always a chance, Minako, remember that." Makoto warned. "Arrogance and overconfidence don't belong on the battlefield."  
  
"I'm trying to look on the bright side of things," Minako grumbled, when an announcement came over the speakers.  
  
*Will passengers boarding to the L-1 Colony Cluster, Colony LX13-5599 please go to Lobby F to prepare for boarding. I repeat . . .*  
  
"Let's go," Usagi said, standing from her chair and placing money on the table. "We have to help Rei and the others, after all."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Five teenage women walked side by side as they entered the shuttle bay. "Everyone got their passports?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes," Hotaru, Ami, and Akiko answered. Kaiya nodded once.  
  
"C'mon then, we got a few presents to pick up!" Akiko said, holding a small pack over her shoulder.  
  
Each girl nodded, knowing to expect the worst, but to try their best. For now, it was the beginning of the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] Wo ai ni: This means I love you in Chinese. I'm not sure if it is true or not, I heard it from a friend.  
  
Author's Notes: All right! I finally updated! Yay me . . . again! Anyways, I hope this clears up a few things. Lets see . . . only a few more chapters to go, and if you're wondering, its gonna be at least over thirty, because I don't wanna rush things. I mean, who can rush a war?  
  
Well, it looks like everyone's paired up now! YAY! Oh, and to let you know, this chapter without including this Author's Note, is...22 pages long! My longest yet! *Faints*  
  
Anyways, the Hotaru/Heero romance part is dedicated to all those who have been begging for it. (Hikari-Angel, I hope I didn't kill you with the wait!) And the Rei/Wufei is likewise. Um...what to say? Oh right!  
  
I wanted to say this very important thing before I go: How was the romance? Please be honest! I think it was way overly dramatic, but I couldn't figure out another way to write it, which was another reason why this chapter was so late. I'm only 13 years old and technically never been in a relationship, or even *kissed* yet, so I hope I'm doing this right! Comments, criticism? Suggestions? PLEASE TELL ME! *Sighs* I'll leave now, since this is getting long. Thanks for your patients!  
  
Till next time, Ja ne! 


	30. Chaper 30: Panic Stricken

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, nor am I profiting from this web page. But all other such characters and concepts do belong to me and I ask that you do not use them without permission.  
  
Children of War  
  
By,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
Author's Notes: Wow. I'm completely, and utterly, sorry for my lack of return and updating. Too much things started happening in my life, and I got incredibly side tracked, and never had time for writing. I still didn't, but then I got off my bum and came back to FF.Net, and low-and- behold, I had a lot of reviews asking me to return. @_@; Truly, LunaDragon didn't expect that! But alas, things have started to settle down, inspiration isn't kaput, and I. Am. Back! ^_^ Now, if you may, ignore this rambling authoress and continue reading the long awaited chapter of, Children of War. *bows and walks away*  
  
Chapter 30: Panic Stricken  
  
It was a breezeless, dreary night on the colony as a dark figure stood in boredom at the top of a grassy hill. Wild grass and weeds grew tall around her and stayed utterly still, just as the figure. Slowly, silently, a quartet of other silhouettes came up behind the figure, followed by a trio of others.  
  
Akiko sighed and then plopped heavily on the ground. In front of her was a large hill, practically big enough to be called a mountain, filled with grass and weeds and trees, covering up the real identity of it as workers underneath it lurked, unnoticed by the colonists. Because in front of her and her friends, newly found and old ones, was the corporation that held the five newly designed Gundams, one for each of the girls. 'Goody, goody gumdrops,' Akiko thought sarcastically, 'I get to be a pilot of a Gundam when I don't even know how to use it. Damn it, that thing of mine better come with an instruction manual otherwise I'm gonna end up hurting someone.'  
  
They had left the shuttle port just half an hour ago, having met up with Makoto, Usagi, and Minako outside the airport, giving Rei and Ami quite a surprise to say the least. Akiko could still picture their wide eyes as they realized that the three girls, friends from there past, showed up in front of them at the shuttle bay. They had left after brief introductions, and then gotten into an awaiting black car and drove here. Their time in the car was used for explaining everything they needed to know about what was in this base, where it was, and the safest and quickest way to get in and out with their Gundams.  
  
Yet Akiko still did not know how Usagi and the others were going to escape. She didn't concern herself with those matters; Rei and Ami had great faith in them, and Akiko supposed she could to. They had to get out. They just had to.  
  
"They're hidden here?" Kaiya asked uncertainly, staring at the giant grass covered hill before them, unlikely in this giant colony. Just what else were these people hiding besides the Gundam's that they wanted to maintain so secret?  
  
"Yes, all five of them, and some more classified weapons as well." Makoto answered softly, green eyes clouding with slight anger at what the people she used to work for - and believed in - were doing. "They plan to unleash the mobile suits and dolls extremely soon. I wouldn't be surprised if they unleashed them before we got your Gundams."  
  
"They are persistent; I'll give them that." Rei snorted, crossing her arms about her chest angrily. "So, we're supposed to get in and out with our Gundams. How, again?"  
  
"It's simple," Usagi answered her question. "There's a hidden entrance that leads past this fake escapade and into the actual factory inside."  
  
"Which is why this hill is so gigantic. They not only have to hold five Gundams, but herds of mobile suits and the like as well. Am I right?" Ami wondered aloud.  
  
"On the dot, as usual." Minako said with a sigh.  
  
"If they're already finished then why not just unleash their weapons of destruction now?" Hotaru suggested absentmindedly, going over the floor plan and statistics in her mind that were shown to her previously.  
  
"Maybe they don't wanna rush the fun?" Akiko grinned upward at her standing companions. "I mean, why start the party early when all the fun begins after everyone arrives at the end?"  
  
"Nice way of thinking," Minako grinned as well, earning a stern look from Rei. "But it must be because of some . . . unfortunate difficulties . . . ." Her voice trailed off as her grin widened. "Hey, we had to come prepared in case the flight got delayed or something," She shrugged at Kaiya and Hotaru's raised eyebrows.  
  
"So, are we going to crash their party with our own or what? I'm getting sick and tired of all this waiting and I got Duo to get back to. Not only that, but my butt is asleep." Akiko rambled, jumping to her feet almost excitedly. Almost. Deep down, she was dreading what they would find, knowing that she'd be piloting something she never had, not even in simulations.  
  
"I agree. We're wasting time," Ami added, turning to everyone. "Now, this hidden entrance . . .?"  
  
"For once, a step in front of you Ami," Usagi grinned, taking out a black rectangular device with a red button directly in the center. Pressing down on it, the grass below began to move, low sounds of grinding metal erupting from the surface as the grass chunk sunk downward with a low but heavy thump as metal crashed into metal. Dust rose from the bottom surface and into the air. Where the grass and Akiko once sat, was a squared whole. "Just jump down. This entrance hasn't been used in years, so you don't have to worry about guards."  
  
As everyone jumped down stealthily, Akiko stayed behind, Makoto beside her. "What is it?" The tall brunette asked Akiko as a frown formed on her usually grinning face.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me that I was sitting on the entrance?" Akiko asked with the frown still on her face as she realized if she would have stayed seated, she would've fallen along with the metal door.  
  
It was Makoto who now held a grin. She placed a hand on Akiko's shoulder before jumping down. But as she fell, she called, "Eventually!"  
  
"Yeah, after I fell, right?" Akiko muttered dryly, jumping down as well, knowing full and well seriousness would be expected of her from then on.  
  
Landing on her knees in a crouching position, she turned to her assigned partner. Before they had arrived from the long and solitary drive here, each of them had been paired in either teams of twos or threes, each set up by what they specialized in, then given a floor plan to memorize. Kaiya and Akiko were together since they knew best how to work in a double team. Also because Akiko was stealthily and good with machines, while Kaiya would be able to wriggle her way through any surprising stunts, since the floor plan offered no assistance in what security was except for the usual cameras and guards.  
  
Rei, Minako, and Usagi were put together because of their similar skills. Minako and Usagi knew the place left from right, yet weren't experts with disabling any unwanted security, unless by surprise, as Rei was.  
  
Makoto would guide Hotaru and Ami around, and, if necessary, help fight off the overwhelming amount of security around here. Hotaru would be able to disengage the cameras with Ami's help before they reached the hanger where the Gundams were held, to keep casualties to the limit before they took off in their Gundams.  
  
"Didn't think you'd wait," Akiko commented to her partner, Kaiya.  
  
Through the shadows, Kaiya smiled. "You think so poorly of me after all these years?"  
  
"Not you, just your way of thinking solo." Akiko responded. "I mean, you ditch me to kill a bunch a guys everyone of us falls in love with, you ditch me while I'm sleeping to go warn a bunch of people we don't know, and in the past, you even ditched me to train in Gundam simulations. See? I got stuck with Epyon, but you got the all mighty Heavyarms! Just my luck you waited." A grin was in place on her face as Akiko rambled in plain fun.  
  
Kaiya shook her head slowly, a smile plaguing her lips. "Come on, we have Gundams to find." She said finally. "Or do you want me to leave you out in this too?" Kaiya smirked at her friend, who grinned back, before their faces hardened and they set to go about their task: finding and retrieving the Gundams.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
She stared intently at the computer, frowning slightly at the information that was being given to her. "Is this right?" Haruka couldn't help but wonder aloud as she read and reread the information.  
  
*Plans for the mobile suits and mobile dolls complete. Mobile suits ready. Mobile dolls 95% complete. Estimated time: twenty hours and fifty-one minutes until completion. Five newly designed Gundams complete. All completions will be released within next hour, due to technical difficulties. Cause: Sabotage. Reason: Unknown. Suspects: None.*  
  
"Crap," Haruka mumbled, slamming her fist onto the table. "They weren't supposed to release them so early!"  
  
"What's wrong, Haruka?" Michiru's soft voice from behind Haruka startled her slightly.  
  
"They're releasing all of the mobile suits and the Gundams early. Since the mobile dolls aren't finished yet, they're holding off on those alone. Usagi and the others have an hour before they're all released." The blonde explained angrily.  
  
Michiru didn't answer at first. An hour? She couldn't help but wonder if they had enough time to find and retrieve the Gundams between that limit. Time was of the greater essence now. If others got a hand on those Gundams...  
  
"Then we better get prepared here if they're releasing so early."  
  
Haruka nodded. "We'll have to round all the pilots up; given the fact they don't kill or break something once they find out the rest of the girls are gone."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Wufei stared at the rising sun, promising a new beginning, a new day. It was completely unaware that this could possibly be the end for them all as it shined its light upon the wooden roof on which he stood. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, eyes opened, staring onward, but not looking at all. When, in truth, his mind was in reliving last night's events. He could still remember the pain in Rei's eyes as she blurted out what she felt, the way her lips felt against his perfectly; he could see the determination of a real warrior spirit as she left, and he could even see her eyes were once again saddened. Though he'd never admit it to anyone else other than Rei, as he could barely admit it himself, he really did love her, despite her stubbornness and his, their differences, and despite their little time spent together. He couldn't explain it himself, how it happened, but deep down, as an old wound began closing up, he was glad it did.  
  
Commotion down below made his mind return to the present as he jumped down to the roof door, wondering just what was causing such uproar. Silently, he slipped inside, staring at the five Gundams briefly before looking down at only the six people on the floor, since every worker had left earlier, completing the Gundams. "Chang, get down here, we've got some bad and worse news!" He could here Haruka's voice and he growled slightly, walking down the stairs provided for him.  
  
"What is it, woman?" He snapped, crossing his arms defiantly.  
  
"We're getting to that part, 'man'." Haruka snapped, just as angrily, emphasizing the 'man' part. Wufei scowled, taking a place next to Quatre. "Now that you're all here--"  
  
"What about 'Kiko and the others?" Duo interrupted, curiosity getting the best of him as he wondered where she and the others were. "Or are they not included in this?"  
  
"Oh, they're included in this all right," Michiru said with a sigh.  
  
"Then . . . where are they?" Trowa asked, skepticism creeping into his voice. There was something the two women in front of him weren't telling them, and he wanted to know.  
  
"Well, they're gone, to put it simply." Haruka stated bluntly. "We sent them on a mission to retrieve five new Gundams for their use in this upcoming battle, since you guys are going to need all the help you can get."  
  
Trowa's eyes slightly widened, and he clenched his fist angrily before he could stop himself. Why hadn't they been told? Now he figured that was what their meeting had been about, but now that he knew, he wished he could've gone to help. Were Kaiya and the others strong enough to apprehend the Gundams? It was without a doubt that the place they went to was heavily guarded. Would they be all right? Would Kaiya be all right?  
  
"What?" Duo shouted, taking a step back in disbelief.  
  
"You heard them," Heero snorted, his arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes closed as his bangs fell to cover his face. He still remembered Hotaru having to leave, and the means she took for him to allow her to do so. If he hadn't been so confused with his emotions, he would have probably been able to stop her. But briefly he wondered if that was how Hotaru felt when he had to take measures into the extreme before he left to become a Gundam pilot. He could picture her angry face clearly when she had challenged him to a martial arts match before he left, claiming if she won he would stay. He knew that Hotaru was following her emotions then, and it got her no where but into a bed, unconscious for a while, unable to see him leave. And then history repeated itself with him as its puppet. Would his only love die before he saw her once again, just as Heero left and Hotaru never saw him until now?  
  
Quatre remained quiet, as well as Wufei. They both had known this beforehand, Ami and Rei having told them before they were forced to leave. Though neither of the two were thrilled, there was nothing they could do but hope for their safety and the girls' and wait until they saw them once again. If they saw them again, that is.  
  
Duo sighed exasperatedly as he turned to Heero. "What's your problem?" He accused angrily. "Akiko and the others could be in danger! They could be killed! Don't you care what happens to them? Or Hotaru?" He saw clearly as Heero tensed.  
  
"We all care what happens to them Duo," Quatre reassured quietly. "They had their reasons for going."  
  
Duo growled and turned his anger toward the blonde. "I'd expect you of all people not to agree with this! Was everyone told except for me? Damn it -- am I the only one who even cares?"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, Maxwell," Wufei snarled. "You know nothing of what we think. Just because no one informed that we do, it does not mean we do not care."  
  
"Well you all do a hell of a job showing it!" Duo snapped back.  
  
"Duo calm down," Trowa said, a hint of warning and annoyance in his voice.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when Kiko's out their risking her life to obtain something she knows nothing about?" Duo yelled back.  
  
Haruka took an angry step forward, but before she could do anything about their verbal fighting, another did. Heero growled, spinning around to face Duo, a punch flying straight at the braided teenager and knocking him to the ground. Everyone watched in shock as Heero clenched his fists together, panting slightly with anger. "Baka! Don't think you're the only one who can lose a person they care about right now!" He said menacingly.  
  
"I don't think that, but you wouldn't expect me to would you? It's always me, Duo the baka, that doesn't think. Am I right?" Duo snarled back a cold reply as he rubbed the blood from his split lip. Everyone around him stared at him with either surprise or no readable emotion at the harshness and dread and coldness in his voice; the same voice he used to talk with in battle more than a year ago. The voice he masked as Death; the voice he used when acting like the God of Death, the Shinigami.  
  
Slowly the chestnut haired teenager got up, staring at Heero with darkness in his eyes, so unlike him. For once, Duo let his barriers fall around his friend's as he stared at each one, panting slightly from holding in his anger. Clearly they saw the worry in his cobalt blue eyes. They saw his anger, his love; all of his emotions running through a confused and frustrated state and one emotion overlapping the rest and making them seem trivial. Pain. Pain at not wanting to lose his friend, his love. Pain that he held back for years and years to come, holding a cheerful facade after losing so much. Finally, he turned away from the surprised teenagers and two women. "Death follows me Heero. And I'm afraid 'Kiko's tinted with my luck . . ." With a sigh; he turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
Heero's angered panting ceased, and he glared daggers at the Deathscythe's pilot's back. Turning away, Heero walked off as well.  
  
"And you all wondered why we didn't tell you in the first place," Haruka mumbled as she stared at Duo then at Heero in surprise. The rest of the three pilots remained speechless at the antics the two other's had done. It was so unlike them both to lose control like the way they did. "Well, someone's going to have to tell them the bad news," Haruka then said.  
  
"There's more?" Quatre asked meekly.  
  
Michiru nodded sadly. "We've got at least and possibly at most, forty minutes before more than half of the fleets of the mobile suits are released."  
  
Wufei shook his head in fury, a small growl escaping his lips. He couldn't believe that Dr. Tanaka and those other idiots were actually going to go through with the injustice of it all. Were they that desperate to start a war? Were they that desperate to turn everyone into bodies made completely up of Gundanium? "That doesn't give us much time," He muttered.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Haruka agreed.  
  
"We'll have to get ready by then," Quatre proclaimed, "since it isn't official when they're going to send their mobile suits to Earth."  
  
"And the colonies as well." Trowa reminded.  
  
Haruka nodded. "Right," She said, turning to Quatre. "Well, you seem to be the one who keeps the peace. Mind trying to go calm the two hotheads down and telling them what's going on?"  
  
Quatre blinked twice at the remark and question, but nodded. "I cannot really promise anything, but I'll try." He warned, walking off in Heero's direction first.  
  
Wufei shook his head and bowed slightly. Without a word, he walked off toward his beloved Nataku. Trowa held back a sigh as he walked to see the finished preparations of his Gundam as well. For whatever happened, if it turned in their favor or not, they'd have to be ready.  
  
With a blank expression on her face, Michiru turned toward Haruka. "Now are you still sure we did the right thing?" The aqua-haired woman asked softly, her voice fighting to break.  
  
The blonde said nothing this time. In truth, now she did not know.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
The guard named Brad that had walked through the corridor calmly, swinging his dark hat in his hand, was now visibly tensed with his gun drawn. He had been bored all day! Normally with his shift that lasted three hours before switching to another was bad enough, but with building all the new material, they had all been on duty all day. With not one single stir in eighteen hours and thirty minutes, he was about ready to leave. But the sound in the other hallway stopped him short, just as he was about to take a break. He had called for backup, but no one had come; yet, anyway.  
  
'Dumb ass bastards can't guard an entrance if some damn stupid ass decides to break in here! Leaving me to do all the fucking work . . .' Brad paused in his mental cursing when a bit of movement in the shadows of the corridor caught his eye. Blinking, he shook his head and looked again. Maybe he was just seeing things; he hadn't, after all, slept at all for two days. 'Wait a second,' He thought. There was a shadowed figure out there; skulking around the very place he had been scooping out! A few blinks of disbelief and the figure was gone. No doubt having used the door to get in that he was going to use to go out for his break! Who was this guy and how did he know the same things he did?  
  
Not to be outdone by some faceless skulking figure, Brad was on his feet and sprinting towards the way the silhouette had went. His eyes scanning everything as he moved along, it didn't take Brad's keen and experienced eyes to notice the loose air vent on his side, which could only mean that either someone had entered previous, or had left. 'Where the hell are my reinforcements?' He thought angrily.  
  
With a low growl, Brad contemplated his memory on where that air vent could lead. A janitor's closet, a few locker rooms... 'The first fucking floor! The Gundams are kept there damn it!' Whoever was his fellow interloper, Brad wanted to find them first before they became aware of him. If he or she managed to get passed outside security, that person must have some kind of extreme knowledge of this place, or sneaky stealth abilities. Taking out his access card, Brad ran to the nearest stairway and slipped the card in before running down to the first floor basement. Though it was almost pitch black in the stairway, and Brad dared not to turn on a light to see, he could tell that someone else had been down here just moments before by the brushed away cobwebs and dust. Just how many people had managed to get inside?  
  
Brad could see a light down at the bottom of the stairs and Brad tried to control his ragged, panting breath, making a mental note to work out more. Increasing his stealth, he slowed his pace as he neared the end of his journey, holding back a shudder as his hand rested on the doorknob. This was it . . .  
  
Turning the doorknob and opening the door just slightly, Brad gazed out from the metal door, the dimly lit hallway before him looking outwardly empty. Holding in a breath, the man opened the door fully, his gun pointing to every shadow. But nothing moved other than himself, and everything was clean and spotless, much to his pleasure. That would leave little space for the person he was pursuing. With that in mind, the dark haired man steadied his gun and continued on.  
  
Brad listened carefully and silently to the stillness of the place as he made sure to check his silencer; this was the most heavily guarded base out of the few that they had. It wouldn't be regular guns to attract attention if the person brought a few 'friends' along, it wouldn't be mere darts and simulations during shooting practice; this time it would be a life or death situation. That meant if the person that managed to infiltrate this base wanted to keep his or her life, it would mean his death. The situation didn't thrill Brad in any way, but he knew it quite well and was prepared to do whatever the outcome. This harrowing night wasn't over, and it could very well be his last.  
  
A muffled and heavy sound caught his keen and trained ears and made Brad jump to attention. With a heart beat and a pounding reverberating in his head, Brad silently tiptoed towards the sound. His gun was ready when he peeked around the corner, fully aware that the person -- or people -- had to be incredibly skilled to get passed the guards outside the hill and inside. His brown eyes widened, as he wasn't prepared for what he beheld.  
  
The crumpled body of one of the late night guardsmen -- one of his high ranking 'friends' -- lay limp on the yellowish floor at the foot of a silhouetted figure standing over him. The whole scene was mostly contained in the shadows, but the standing silhouette was tall, thin and . . . 'Female?' His mind shouted as he watched the young woman proceed to dress herself in the guard's uniform over her own. She moved into the light for a sparse moment, but her long black hair and bangs curtained her face as she looked down, obstructing Brad's view of it.  
  
Steadily, Brad lifted his gun and aimed it at the fully dressed, strange young woman as she took one last precautionary look around . . . and spotted him. Brad cursed at his hesitation and jumped from behind the corner, aiming the gun at the violet eyed girl's smirking face. 'Smirking?' Brad thought as the woman held her hands over her head, still smirking.  
  
"Don't you know it's not nice to watch a young lady as she dresses?" A humorous and feminine voice said into his ear, her breath running down his neck. He caught an arm heading towards his head and long golden hair, but before Brad had a chance to reply, or move to defend himself, his world went black.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
It was almost time to unleash the Gundams and mobile suits; approximately thirty-seven minutes left, and then the preparations for the mobile dolls would be continued. Quatre wondered if he could talk some sense into Heero by then.  
  
Sighing and feeling slightly depressed from not feeling Ami's comforting presence, and knowing that he might never feel it or see it again made his heart cringed and he didn't know if he could accomplish the task of breaking Heero's stone cold façade. He could probably understand what the Wing Zero pilot was going through; what Wufei had said was right. None of them were the only ones who had lost someone they cared about. Cringing slightly as Quatre realized he was referring to Ami in past tense, the blonde calmed himself and walked on calmly to find the solitary Heero Yuy, the pilot that, when he didn't want to be found, wouldn't be found.  
  
But nonetheless, Quatre felt he had to help one of his friends. He heard shuffling in what was supposed to be Heero's room, and paused at the door. He hadn't realized he has walked thus far. Being too caught up in his thoughts, the Arabian thought he was going to head the wrong way and end up going to his room to contemplate all the raging feelings swelling up not only in his mind, but in his heart.  
  
Forgetting about politeness and pleasantries, Quatre tested the doorknob and, to his satisfaction, found the door was opened. He put his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants and walked into the bedroom that Heero was currently shuffling through, too caught up in what he was doing, and thinking, to notice the blonde's presence.  
  
"Um, Heero?" Quatre called out, feeling slightly uneasy that he had just barged into some one else's room. No response from the teen that was currently leaning against the wall, head rested on one arm as the other ran through his hair. "Heero?" He called again to the boy that seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
However, once more the brown haired teenager failed to offer a response, or even the notion that he was aware of someone else's presence. Deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere by calling out, Quatre walked quietly up to the inwardly contemplating pilot and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.  
  
To say the least, Quatre was not expecting the reaction he got.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Heero had stormed off as soon as he realized he'd punched Duo. His friend, his best, and probably his only, not that he'd admit it due to his Perfect Soldier façade. He had gone straight to the first place he could think of where he wouldn't be disturbed. His room. But in his hurry to escape the rush of emotions he was received with, he had completely forgotten to lock the door. Instead, he had briskly walked straight into his room in search of his laptop.  
  
He was not going to let Hotaru get killed. He'd be damned to Hell and back then back to Hell again before letting the one person he truly and deeply loved be killed. He closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. Why was he letting these emotions get to him, now? Of all times, why did he have to feel the way he did right before a war?  
  
"Hotaru . . ." Heero muttered, whether he had said it angrily, exasperated, lovingly or emotionlessly, he had no idea. He knew nothing at this point. Just a literal burning desire to go and see her. Make sure she was safe, not dead as he had thought so many times.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Odin Lowe Jr., now with the code name of the old Pacifist leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy, clicked away at his laptop. His face was void of any emotion, but opted an eerie glow from the light of the computer screen. To everyone else, he was a normal teenager working on possibly homework from school or something like that. But to the one person that stayed hidden from view, crouching low on the porch of his apartment on the ninth floor, knew otherwise. She could see the way his brow was frowned in the slightest expression of concentration. She would have noticed it even if she weren't pointedly staring at him.  
  
Though she had no clue he knew where she was, in reality, the boy did. He could see the shadow the setting sun had cast for her. But he paid little attention at the sliding glass door he could hear, or the way her footsteps sounded as she walked quietly on the carpet toward him. He could hear her almost perfectly. After all, that's what Odin Lowe and Dr. J had trained him for.  
  
He continued to type even as the teenage woman behind him whipped out a gun and placed the barrel at the back of his head. He heard the safety click off. "Tomoe." The boy said, his voice expressionless.  
  
The girl's hand behind him wavered. "You haven't called me that in years." She spat out almost venomously. Almost. Even he could hear the pain in her voice. "Dr. J really has changed you. That fucking bastard! Why you, Odin Lowe Junior? Why. Must. You. Fight?"  
  
"Because I'm fighting for the colonies." He answered almost absentmindedly. '...For you...' A part of his mind answered silently. His face remained set.  
  
The girl bit her lip, lowering her gun. Immediately, knowing his cue, Heero jumped from his chair, grabbing Hotaru's gun and throwing it across the room. In the process, he grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall--  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Heero Yuy tensed abruptly when he felt the tap on his shoulder. His instincts worked faster than his mind, which was still in its flashback.  
  
Lightning fast, Heero whirled around and grabbed his attacker, slamming him into the wall hard. Before he even saw whom the intruder was, Heero had their arms pinned over their head with one hand, as his other hand pressed hard against the intruder's throat. He was rewarded with a yelp of surprise from his victim and then a pained moan. But Heero's snarl disappeared when he saw who it was. The paranoid pilot took a step back and eyed the intruder skeptically.  
  
Quatre smiled meekly, rubbing his now sore neck. "Sorry, Heero," He apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see how you were," By the time Quatre finished talking, Heero's mind was back on the past, feeling a strange sense of daja vu.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
--Threw Hotaru against the wall and clasped a hand on her throat. "You shouldn't be here, Tomoe," Heero grumbled, letting her fall weakly to the ground as he backed away. Hotaru looked up at him, tear filled eyes pleading him to stay.  
  
"Answer my question!"  
  
"I'm a soldier; it is what I do."  
  
"You don't have to do it Odin! Listen to me!" By this time, Hotaru had leapt to her feet and was staring at him in his icy eyes. He stared back, meeting her gaze, until her hand raised in a preparation to hit him. Instincts and training kicking into gear; Heero grabbed her hand before it was an inch to his face.  
  
"I am listening, Tomoe," He growled, almost threateningly, as he let go of her hand.  
  
Hotaru clenched her fists and turned her back. "You don't have to go. My father's on Earth right now. I-I came her, to stop you. I don't want you to be a part of this cold-hearted war."  
  
"What you want doesn't concern me."  
  
Hotaru growled. "Don't you think I know that, Heero Yuy?" Inwardly, Heero flinched. He didn't like the venom in her voice, or how she called him by his code name. But she didn't understand. She was the reason he was fighting now. To protect her. So he could...  
  
Before his train of thought could continue, Hotaru's voice cut him off. "Fight me."  
  
"What?" He took a step back in shock, but shook his head and glared at her back.  
  
"I said, fight me! I win you stay! If I lose you'll know what happens. You're smart Heero! Fight me!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm fine." Heero muttered under his breath. "The fight will start soon; I want to check up on some information. Haruka or anyone else doesn't know how exactly how many mobile suits we'll fight or how strong they are. I, for one, don't plan to die by carelessness." With that, he walked out of his room and into the small living room where his computer sat on a desk.  
  
In his hurry, he had forgotten where his laptop was. With it found, and something to keep his mind off the flashbacks he kept getting, he sat in front of it and turned it on. His mind didn't give him such bliss.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Heero dodged a punch from Hotaru and grabbed the other small fist that aimed at his face. Acting quickly, Heero flipped her over and pinned her arm behind her back. The black-haired girl gritted her teeth and kicked her leg backward, managing to hit the boy's back and causing him to loosen his grip on her arm.  
  
That was all she needed. Throwing her head back, Hotaru's face was emotionless as she made contact with Heero's face. She rolled out from under him and flipped up to her feet, grabbing the gun that was on the floor and aiming it at Heero.  
  
"I won," She coughed out.  
  
Heero frowned, shaking his head. He ran forward, a bullet narrowly missing his arm as he tackled Hotaru to the ground, trying to wrestle the gun from her persistent hands. She shot the rest of the bullets out, but not before Heero had twisted the gun around. Hand squeezing the trigger by mistake, Hotaru screamed in pain as she felt a bullet pierced through her thigh. Her scream died out and she stopped wrestling, the gun falling to the floor, forgotten by both. Her hands felt cold in his tight grasp.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as she smiled sadly, falling limp under him. 'She's never been shot before!' His rational mind realized, knowing that most pass out when they're first shot due to such new intense pain and shock.  
  
"Firefly!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The red blinking and softly screeching screen in front of Heero brought him out of his past. Only then did he realize where he was and why, 'Fuck,' His mind summarized quickly as he snorted, quickly trying another password to hack into a base full of Mobile Dolls Michiru had told them about.  
  
"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Quatre's quiet and knowing voice reached Heero's ears. He didn't reply at first, but the blonde took silence as his answer. "Thinking too much won't help." He said softly, almost to himself. "You have to act, when we all fight...together...and when you fight, you'll protect each other, because you love her, right?"  
  
Heero didn't answer as he continued to type. He didn't even acknowledge Quatre when he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Slowly, gently, Heero carried the limp girl to his bed, ignoring the trail of blood he left on the carpet. With expert hands, a first aid kit with him, Heero spent over an hour taming Hotaru's wound.  
  
When finished, he stared at his bloodied hands, as if in shock. Her blood. He hated having her blood on his hands. It wasn't new to him. His hands were already eternally stained with countless drops of blood. But her blood...the one he loved...  
  
He wrenched his eyes away and stared at her breathing form. The wound hadn't been fatal, but it hadn't been minor either. She was breathing regularly, her face back to its original color. She didn't want him to leave. She was willing to fight him to protect him, to keep him from leaving, despite the obvious fact that he was trained and stronger.  
  
"Just what else are you willing to do to a killer like me?" He spat, angry with himself. Shutting his eyes, he stood and grabbed his laptop. He had a mission, his first as a Gundam pilot, to protect the colonies.  
  
'To protect you...Firefly...' His mind supplied as he walked out the door.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Duo lay on his bed, (a/n and now Akiko's too, if you really think about it... ^_^º) arms behind his head and a pillow prop up in-between his shoulder and neck. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his running emotions. He had lost control and snapped his beautiful façade that took years to make finally broken.  
  
"And it's all Kiko's fault," The braided teen muttered absentmindedly, closing his eyes as he turned on his side, "because she doesn't know what the hell she does to me."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Duo sighed inwardly, gently stroking Akiko's black hair as she leaned on his chest, half asleep. She purred softly, leaning against his embrace as he wrapped both of his arms around her naked body, tugging the covers over them to keep them both warm. "You okay, Kiko?" Duo asked softly, bracing himself against hateful words just in case. He could still recall the tears that had streamed down her face when she let him take her innocence.  
  
Akiko smiled softly, looking up at Duo with loving eyes. She raised her hand and let it intertwine in Duo's unbraided hair as she brought her face up to his. Her lips met his, and she just stayed that way until Duo tightened his embrace around her. Pulling apart, Akiko answered simply; "I've never felt more complete Duo."  
  
The chestnut haired teen smiled down at the woman in his arms, turning and setting her down on the bed before sitting up. He reached around his neck and took off his cross for the first time in years. He hadn't even taken it off during their lovemaking.  
  
Akiko looked at him with a confused expression as she sat up as well. "Duo . . ." She said uncertainly, looking at him with slightly wide brown eyes. But Duo silenced her with his lips, putting his silver necklace with a wooden cross on Akiko's neck.  
  
"Sister Helen gave this to me before she died," Duo explained, "she said it'd protect me. I've managed to live this long without takin' it off, so I want you to have it."  
  
Akiko looked at Duo's face, eyes slightly saddened as he revealed a bit of his past to her. "Oh, Duo, you can't give this to me!" She said weakly. "Sister Helen . . . she meant a lot to you . . . I . . . I can't take what she gave to you to protect you."  
  
Duo smiled. "Kiko, I'd give you more than just that if I had more. I want you to be safe. We're fighting a war, ne? If I don't come back alive, you'll have my cross to protect you."  
  
"Duo. . ." Akiko sighed, clasping the cross around her hand. "You're the one who's going to fight, not me . . . you need more protection than I do."  
  
Duo shushed her and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. "Please Kiko. I... just have a bad feeling. I don't know what's going to happen to me, but I want you to be safe, you know?"  
  
Akiko nodded. "Then I'll stay safe, for you, okay. But promise you'll stay alive?"  
  
Duo had said nothing then. What could he say? He had to keep his promises. He never lied, right? So then, he said what he could; "I'll try Kiko."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"I'll try," Duo sighed, clenching hid fist. "As long as you do to, babe."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Ami sat stiff in her chair, eyes slanted downward in a frown, lips pursed in a thin line. In front of her was a large computer, keyboard spread wide underneath it. The screen blared 'incorrect' at her as her hands danced speedily over the keys, never halting their pace. Behind her, Hotaru guarded the door, leaning against the wall rigidly, and the gun in her hand without its safety. Her face was hard and blank, ears straining for any misplaced sound, eyes watching the door and its knob as if it was going to attack her any second. Makoto, on the other hand, stood as calm as if she was in park. Her illusion was ruined only by her drawn gun and an air of readiness that seemed to surround her.  
  
The three partners had barely gotten to the computer room, finding it desolate of their friends and filled with guards. It hadn't taken long before all five of them were knocked unconscious and thrown into a closet. That left Ami to deal with her task: finding out the password that unlocked the door to the Gundams.  
  
"Finished yet, Ami?" Makoto asked softly. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and glanced out the large window that gave a perfect view of people who would pass by, yet also of the three girls inside.  
  
"Whoever created this system obviously wanted no one to hack into it," Was the curt reply. "Hotaru, do you think you could give me a hand?"  
  
The violet-eyed girl looked up from her post but said nothing. She was good in hacking, true, but what if someone were to come inside? She didn't want to be caught with a bullet in her back while trying to hack into a computer. Before she could offer any sort of retort, however, she heard the clicking of keys from the outside: someone was going to unlock the door. She glanced at the others; both stiff and ready for anything.  
  
"Continue," Hotaru mouthed to Ami, and the blue-headed girl reluctantly complied; the sound of her fingers pounding along the keys mixed with the code being put into the lock outside. Makoto silently darted a bit away from the door's primary view, pointing her gun at where the person (or people) would be first visible, and Hotaru pressed herself rigidly against the wall.  
  
The door opened.  
  
~~---~~  
  
Ok, don't murder me because I gave you a cliffy just after I finally updated. =P *evil little grin* I didn't mean to, honestly. I just have to get going now, and I thought, better late than never, right? Besides. ^_^ That will probably bring people back. Lol  
  
Enjoy, and you'll get another chapter shortly, not to worry. Because, my readers, LunaDragon is back. *peace sign* 


	31. Note from your Authoress

Note from LunaDragon:  
  
^___^ I told you I'd be back someday, lol.  
  
Anyway. Only one or two (possibly three, depending   
  
on the length of each) chapters left in Children of War.  
  
And then comes the sequel if people want one. ^_^;  
  
But, I just came to apologize. *bows* I'm sorry for   
  
taking so long to return, but life got hectic and in the  
  
way, and I had no time for writing. Also, my passion  
  
for fanfiction died for a while, because it was too much  
  
work, and I just couldn't handle everything.  
  
Yet now, things are beginning (just now.. its been over a  
  
year) to calm down. I'm sorry, once again, for taking so   
  
long. I hope those who kept this long with me continue  
  
to do so, and I hope you enjoy my stories.  
  
Because, also, I'd have to say my writing has improved  
  
since I left FF.net. ^_^ So that's always a bonus, right?  
  
Well, thank you all, and that concludes this note. Now,  
  
go and read Children of War, and if you're interested  
  
in my other fics, those will be updated gradually after  
  
this one is finished.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
LunaDragon 


End file.
